To Love A Madness Like Yours
by dardarbinx101
Summary: Eric is an enforcer for Faction. His job is to hunt the spirit users and bring them in. He is sent on a special mission to retrieve someone very valuable. Things will go amiss as friends turn to enemies, enemies become allies, and love springs from unexpected places.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story I want to try out! It's going to be really different from ADWAD so if you're looking for smut in every/almost every chapter, this isn't for you**

 **The is rated M for a reason: strong language and sexual content will occur within this fic**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related chatacters or situations**

 **This is AU and characters may be ooc at times**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Eric was running between the buildings—eyes locked on his target.

It was a girl, light skin and dark eyes. She turned to face him—eyes going mad. _Fucking spirit wielders,_ Eric scoffed. Spirit users were supposed to be extinct. More and more were popping up, though—disrupting the balance.

The girl balled her hands up and threw energy back at him—a light blue ball spiraling for his face.

Grunting, he spun out of the way. Narrowing his eyes, he channeled his own aura—warmth filling him. With a strangled yell he shot his hands forward—a blazing fire dancing from his fingertips and latching onto the girl.

She stumbled forward, her energy already healing the burn marks on her legs. He towered over her—watching her face twitch with madness. She flexed her fingers and he was sent back—landing on his ass.

He glared up at her as the wind whipped around her. "So you can manipulate air, too." He grunted. "Fucking, great."

He clenched his fists and felt the flames lick his knuckles. He lashed out—the fire engulfing her—her own tornado feeding the heat.

She collapsed to the ground—coughing hard. "Guess that's all you can do."

"Please!" she pleaded—eyes wild.

He shook his head before grabbing his radio. "Target contained. Sector B-7."

"Identity, please?" the voice on the radio buzzed back.

"Eric Coulter. Enforcer 02."

"Please stand by."

He grunted as he handcuffed the girl with anti-energy cuffs—rendering her powers useless.

"Please, kill me."

He turned his steely gaze onto her. "I'm not to engage the targets unless need be. I am to restrain when I can. You're wanted alive."

She scoffed at him—tears prickling her eyes. "What they'll do to me is worse than death. Please, have mercy."

He considered her for a moment—jaw clenching. "I have no mercy."

* * *

Eric's fists were clenched as he reached headquarters—a migraine splitting his head. He went to the infirmary and took a seat.

"Eric Coulter, this way," a nurse called.

He followed her into a room and laid back on the table. "Can we hurry this along?"

The nurse narrowed her eyes at him. "Energy comes at a cost, Eric. You use it, you have to pay. Have the migraines been getting worse? More frequent?"

He clenched his jaw. _Yes._ "No. It's the same."

She sighed. "I can't help you if you lie to me."

"Just give me the fucking juice."

She huffed, taking a vial and sticking it into a needle-gun. The vial had a blue fire raging within the glass—spirit energy. She hovered over his neck. "Spirit energy will heal you, keep away the pain that comes with using your powers. But. It's addictive. And can cause the same side-effects that make spirit wielders crazy."

"Are you going to say that every fucking time? Just shut up and juice me." She jammed the needle into his neck, and he flinched slightly.

He was rubbing the sore spot on his neck when a cold voice called out to him.

"That's the sixth one this week. All caught by you. Congratulations, Eric. You're officially the best enforcer we have in Faction."

He scoffed—eyes looking up to blue eyes and blonde hair framing a tight smile. _Fucking Jeanine,_ he groaned mentally. "I'm only the best because Number Boy became a traitor."

She smiled—nodding slowly. "Walk with me."

He grunted before following her out—just one pace behind her.

She glanced to him. "Do you remember the history of Faction? When the spirit wielders were a part of this great community?"

"Yeah. Whenever an energy user would exert their powers—they'd feel pain. It would start off small, like a migraine. Eventually it would grow into diseases—like cancer."

She nodded enthusiastically. "The spirit wielders wouldn't get sick when they used their powers, though. Their energy protected them from that. But they were selfless—the spirit users. They took away all the pain—all the sickness—from the others. In return, a madness grew within them. It poisoned them—so that whenever they used their powers, they'd grow insane until they killed themselves or hurt someone else." She took a deep breath. "Eradicating them from this world is the only solution to save ourselves." He grunted in response, not feeling like talking anymore. "Or that's what we thought." He cast a wary glance to her. "There's another problem now."

They walked into the sick bay—the one for the public. He watched as people laid in beds—in various fits of pain or hysteria, tethered to a bag filled with spirit energy. "What's happening to them?"

"Since the decline of spirit users, the pain has returned to us. We need them."

He glared at her. "I'm bringing in what I can—there are only so many spirit users left in this world."

She eyed him coolly. "Their energy can save us. But spirit wielders seem to only be able to use one or two powers besides spirit. That energy can only correspond to its matching host. A fire user like you can only heal from a spirit user who can also wield fire." He folded his arms over his chest, annoyance crossing his features. "Do you remember your dear friend, Four?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "What about him?"

A smile slithered across her lips. "He has a special package that I want."

* * *

Eric was tying his bag to his cycle when another pulled up next to him. He glanced over to the enforcer who was riding it—dark hair gleaming and a cruel smirk on his lips.

"Enforcer 21, Peter Hayes." His voice was smooth and Eric wanted to punch him in his throat.

"I don't do partners." Eric climbed onto his bike—revving the engine.

"Jeanine doesn't do failure," Peter called over the rumbling noise.

Eric quirked his eyebrow at the boy—innocent face with a dark glint. "You're going to stay out of my way. Got it?"

Peter held up his hands in mock defeat. "Got it, got it. Where are we headed, Boss?"

Eric rolled his eyes—annoyance slithering beneath his skin. "I know a guy—real easy to crack."

Eric shot out—Peter on his trail.

They were driving for twenty minutes before Eric pulled off the road—a small building ahead of them.

"Who lives here?" Peter asked as they walked up to the door.

Eric sighed deeply before knocking on the door—ignoring Peter.

The door opened and Eric beamed. "Hello, Al."

Al had turned to run, but Eric's fist was faster. He slammed his fist into Al's face—a cracking sound echoing in the house.

"Relax, big guy. I just have a few questions." Eric's voice was calm.

Al's eyes shot to Eric—wide and pissed. Eric felt the room start to heat up and he punched Al again and again until he fell back on his couch.

"Alright! Enough," Al panted—blood pouring down his face.

Peter's face turned up in disgust. "Fuck."

"What do you want?"

Eric's eyes narrowed. "Where did he go?"

Al sucked in a breath. "Who?"

Eric cocked his head to the side. Balling up his fist, he channeled his energy—small flames tickling his fingers.

"I'd really rather not waste my energy on you. So don't be stupid. I'll ask one more time. Where did _Four_ go?" When Al didn't make a move to speak, Eric slammed his palm into his knee—tiny sparks flying off.

Al clenched his knee—crying out in pain. "Fuck! Okay! Last I heard he was near the Amity Farms." Eric balled his fist again. "I fucking swear! That's all I know!" Al began to sob—tears streaking his bloodied face.

Eric wore a wicked smile—patting Al on his wounded knee. "Thanks, Al."

Eric left the house, Peter on his tail. He glanced over his shoulder and looked to Peter. Peter quirked his eyebrows and Eric nodded.

A sly smile slithered over Peter's face as his hands were engulfed in an orange flame. He pushed his hands forward—blasting his fire all over the house.

Eric watched the building crumble in on itself—the cracking wood and muffled screams dying with the last hissing ember.

"So the Amity Farms, huh? They won't like enforcers being in their territory." Peter's voice was going to get on Eric's last nerve.

"I don't give a shit."

They hopped on their bikes and skirted off towards their destination.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when they reached the Amity Farms. The earth users were giving them dirty looks as they stalked on towards their main hub.

Eric and Peter walked in—eyes searching. The building was like a tree-house. It was wide and vast—open.

"And for what do I owe the pleasure of having two enforcers in my territory?"

Eric turned around and faced the leader of the earth users. She was strong and smart—eyes as dark as the scar that slashed across her face.

"Johanna. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Eric, this is Peter."

Johanna raised her eyebrow while shaking their hands—a small smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you too, but that's not what I asked.

Eric bristled—eyes narrowing. "We're looking for someone."

"I assumed that was the case."

"A traitor."

"Does he have a name?"

"Four." Eric watched her face closely—how her eyes darkened and lips turned down.

"May I ask why?"

Eric took a step towards her. "That's out of your jurisdiction."

Johanna tilted her head to the side. "I'm afraid I can't help you gentleman. You can stay here for the night. I expect you both to be gone by sunrise."

Eric growled low in his throat. "I'm going to tear this place apart and find him—and if you're hiding him, you will pay the consequences."

She stood in his face then, a smile on her lips. "We are out of your jurisdiction." He narrowed his eyes and Peter led him out. "But you can try to tear my home apart, if you'd like. It won't do you much good, though."

Eric growled as the cold air hit his skin—heat sizzling within him.

Peter shook his head. "Let's rest now. We can figure it out tomorrow." Eric narrowed his eyes at Peter before brushing past him—too angry to think.

Taking a deep breath, he radioed Jeanine.

"Yes, Eric?"

Eric rubbed the back of his neck. "We hit a small bump in the road."

There was a small moment of silence before her voice was coming through his speaker. "What kind of bump?"

He sighed. "A bump in the form of Johanna."

"You're at Amity?"

He grunted. "Yeah. Four was last seen here."

More silence passed. "Leave it to me. You'll know where to go by tomorrow morning."

* * *

Johanna's face was scowling—eyes dark and lips grim.

"I thought you earth users were all about peace and happiness." Peter smirked.

Johanna handed a file to Eric—tight-lipped. "That's a map. It'll lead you to Four."

"Thanks. You're making the right decision." Eric smiled at her before heading back to the bikes.

Eric got on his cycle and opened the map—eyes narrowing.

"Where is he?"

He folded the map and scoffed. "He's in the middle of fucking nowhere." He tossed the map to Peter who looked it over before snorting.

"This is at least a two day ride—if not more. This is uncharted territory—who knows what's out there?"

Eric pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have a fucking idea," he mumbled under his breath.

Revving his engine, he drove off—Peter right behind him and a small migraine clawing at the back of his skull.

* * *

 **There ya go! I love supernatural-like things...fantasy is my favorite genre.**

 **Tris is a main character to this story, but we won't meet her yet.**

 **This will be a slow burn-probably slower than ADWAD**

 **Review/favorite/follow; do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2!**

 **Divergence would equate to spirit, yes. And since most of the divergents were in Abnegation, I'm just sort of combining them.**

 **Erudite: water; Candor: air; Dauntless: fire; Amity: earth**

 **This is rated M for strong language and future sexual content**

 **Characters may be ooc at times**

 **This is AU**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

They were driving off road—the dust kicking back off of their tires. They've already been on their route for a day—slightly longer. Eric glanced to the sky. The sun was reaching the middle of the blue above him. Eric hissed. It's been a day and a half and they didn't seem any closer to their destination.

Eric held up his fist, signaling for a stop. He hopped off his bike and pulled out the map. Glancing from the map to the vast canyon ahead of him—and back again. He kicked the red dirt by his bike—dust flying into the air.

"Check the fucking map," Eric growled, throwing the thick paper to Peter.

Peter sighed and caught it. "Check the fucking map," he muttered. Eric raised his eyebrow. "Oh, what? Nothing, sorry. Just, you know, checking the map. For the tenth time. In the last minute."

Eric opened his mouth to speak before sealing his lips. His eyes scanned the desert.

"What is it?"

"Move." Peter's eyes widened. "Fucking drive. Now!" They climbed their bikes and kicked off—a trail of red behind them.

A moment of silence passed before the sounds of revving engines filled the canyons. Eric glanced behind him. _Fucking fuck!_

There were ten Riders all on their tail. His eyes went back to his bike's panel. _You're fucking with me._ The energy was low—the solar panels not fully charged. _This place is nothing but sun, how can it not be charged?!_

Suddenly the earth shifted and his bike tumbled forward. Eric rolled off—eyes glaring back to his bike. He scrambled to his feet and cursed under his breath. His bike was toast—all twisted metal. With a sigh, he grabbed his pack—looking for Peter.

Peter circled back around, holding his hand out. "Come on!"

Eric glared. "I am not riding bitch with you."

Peter stared blankly. "Fucking, really? We have scavengers on our tail and you're going to complain about your new riding situation? Take my hand or don't!"

Eric looked from Peter's hand and back out into the horizon—the Riders gaining more ground each second he wasted. With a sigh, he clasped his hand in Peter's.

"Hold on tight," Peter whispered—voice mocking.

Eric restrained himself from breaking his neck. "Fucking drive!"

They were zipping through the canyon—a chorus of chants and yells behind them. The rounded a sharp corner and Eric's heart stuttered. There was a wall of jagged, red rocks in front of them—not drivable.

Peter stopped just in front of the wall—throwing his head back. "You're fucking with me, right now."

Eric stood in thought—trying to ignore the mumbling from his companion. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth before the ground started to shake beneath them.

They grabbed onto the wall—watching as the Riders fell through the earth, one by one.

Eric and Peter shared a look before starting their ascent. Eric's stomach flipped when he realized his pack wasn't on his shoulder. He glanced back to the bike.

There it was, all black and crimson—dangling from the cycle as the red earth crumbled towards it. With a growl, he climbed down as fast as he could. A hand was gripping his arm and he shot an icy glare to Peter. "Let go."

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I need my pack."

Peter sighed. "You can have whatever rations I have left in mine, let's move!"

Eric yanked his arm free—Peter nearly falling off in the process. "I _need_ my pack. So keep moving and I'll catch up." Eric dropped down—hands clinging to the rocks as his fingertips reached for the strap of his bag.

"Almost there, baby," he whispered as his fingertips graced the leather—the jagged rocks digging into his flesh.

He grasped it and clutched it to his chest just as the bike tumbled into the darkness below him. With a shaky breath, Eric made his way back up to the top—slinging his pack over his shoulder.

His fingertips dug into the soft dirt on the top—pulling himself over the edge. He stood up slowly—dusting the red sand off before freezing.

Peter stood with his hands up—eyes locked on the group in front of them.

There were six of them—donning animal skins and bones. Animal skulls covered their faces—multicolored freathers sticking out of them.

Eric raised his hands slowly—eyes deadly. "We just want safe passage."

One of thr members stepped forward—hips swaying. _Female,_ Eric concluded as his eyes traveled up her smooth, tan legs. Her fingers removed the fox skull from her face—dark eyes and a bright smile.

"Why are you trespassing, Faction Scum?" Her voice was shrill and Eric wanted to throw her from the cliff.

Peter took a tentative step forward. "We're on a rescue mission of sorts." She quirked her eyebrow. "An enforcer went rogue. We just need to bring him back. He's dangerous—I'm surprised he hasn't gone off the rails and killed you all."

A smile crawled across her face. "So, you want to invade our territory and protect us from one of your own?" Her eyes fell onto Eric.

Eric inhaled sharply. _It isn't a total lie,_ he thought as he nodded.

She considered him for a moment before nodding back to her people. They threw roses at their feet and Eric glared at them. "What are you doing?" She beamed at him and watched as the roses wound around them—encasing them in a thorny prison.

"You're lying, I can tell. You'll be coming with us." She spun around and stalked off—Eric and Peter being dragged froward by the rest of her group.

Peter scoffed. "We're fire users. We can burn your li—" She waved her hand—dismissing him.

"Check the roses, if you must. You won't be using your powers anytime soon."

Eric glanced down—watching the tiny sparks of blue flitter about the stem. _Spirit._ "Where are you taking us?" Eric asked—ignoring the tingling sensation coursing through his veins.

She eyed him a moment before smiling a wicked smile. "To a better Hell," she whispered before donning her fox skull mask.

* * *

They stumbled for miles—red dirt splattering their clothes. Peter stumbled for a bit before slumping forward.

The two men dragging him tried to pull him up but he wouldn't budge. Fox Skull walked closer. "What's wrong?"

"I'm really hot," Peter mumbled between breaths.

"You're a fire user. You're telling me that the heat is bothering you? You should feel right at home, I would think."

Peter looked up to her—eyes gleaming. "What do you mean?"

"Come on. I heard Dauntless-born eat lava for breakfast." She chuckled slightly before reaching her hands down to help him up.

"Well, I guess it would help if I weren't Candor-born," he whispered—eyes holding a dark glint.

It happened really fast. Eric seemed to be on the outside of it all—watching as Peter slammed into Fox Skull. He rolled them around until her men dragged him off of her—kicking and punching him.

"That was a mistake," Fox Skull said—her fingers igniting in a yellow flame.

Eric narrowed his eyes before her second-command, Bear Skull, nudged her with his hand. He pointed ahead of them, nodding towards the sign that Eric didn't notice until now.

Wild chanting sounded off to their right and Eric squinted in the distance—trying to strain his ears to listen, ignoring Peter's soft whimpers.

"I don't want to speak out of turn, here. But unless you want to fight a bunch of Riders with nothing to lose, I suggest we keep moving." Eric turned back to Fox Skull—her glare clear to see behind the yellowing bone.

She waited another moment before nodding—the group heading out once more.

Eric glanced to the sign as they passed and suppressed a scoff. _Factionless._ He tried to fight the small tremors that were raking his body. _Hell, indeed._

They fumbled on until the horizon seemed to end—falling straight down. He teetered over the edge and gasped softly. There was a whole community down below—buildings and people and animals.

Fox Skull nudged his shoulder. "Let's keep moving. She hates it when we're late."

They walked down the steep hill—sharp rocks digging through his boots. He looked around the place before him. The buildings looked like remodeled ruins—fixed to the best of their ability. There were a few newer buildings—wooden cabins and a few cave-like dwellings cut in the rocks.

He meandered the dirt road—eyes looking to him. He tried to keep his face neutral and facing front—watching them out of the corners of his eyes.

Their eyes were wide and searching—curious. A few older people glared and spat at them—but the kids looked to them in awe. In truth, he had to suppress his own awe. He watched the children playing—wielding their magic. His eyes fell—ignoring their freedom. He scoffed mentally. _Everything has a cost._

They were dragged through a building. It was gray-stone and damp—odd for being in the middle of the desert. The roses wilted off of them—turning to ash. Peter and Eric were put in separate little rooms—cells. The bars slammed down—hising with a crackling pop.

Eric hovered his fingertips over the bars—tiny, blue electric bolts reaching out to touch him. Fox Skull peered in—eyes intense and on him.

He pulled his hand back and grunted. "Whoever used their spirit energy for these must be pretty powerful."

Fox Skull took off her mask—a sweet smile on her lips. She opened her mouth to speak but shut it as a strong voice called out to her.

"Christina! You're wanted in the Healer House!"

Fox Skull yelled a response, turning to look at Eric once more. Her lips twitched up and down for a moment—indecisive before she turned on her heel and left.

 _Christina,_ he thought. _You will be easy to crack._

* * *

Darkness was surrounding him. He shut his eyes tightly—trying to sleep, but it elduded him. He didn't want the nightmares to return, anyway.

With a sigh he looked out of his cell window—watching the stars twinkle in the sky.

He heard the air shift, silent breaths in the room. "Are you supposed to be here?" he asked—not turning to face whoever was standing in front of his cell.

He heard a small gasp—a smirk on his lips. "Are you hungry?" Her voice was soft—like velvet.

He turned to face her. She was small—blonde hair flowing down her shoulders and slate blue eyes wide. He looked her over—trying to feel her aura. She took a step forward, grasping a tray of various fruit.

He stood up and walked closer to the bars—a small smile on his face. He reached his fingertips through the bars, wincing as the blue flames licked his hand. He pulled back—rubbing his fingers. "I can't slip my hand through the bars to take your generous offer." He shrugged his shoulders at her silence and turned to sit back on his spot on the floor.

"Wait!" she called. A wry grin slithered across his face before he masked it in a neutral expression. She looked around for a moment before clasping an apple in her hands.

It was bright red against her fair skin as she drew closer to the bars. He watched as her hands slipped through—no pulsing blue flames attcking her. _I am good,_ he thought. He clasped his hands around her—eyes widening a bit at how their energy sparked at their touch. He locked eyes with her and saw shock color her face. He blinked his eyes before smiling a wicked grin. "Thank you," he whispered—hands still on hers.

He watched blood color her cheeks as she blinked rapidly—hands dropping the apple in his and slipping back through. She cast him one final look before picking up her tray and leaving.

He rubbed his chin idly as he bit into the apple—sweet juices flowing down from his lips.

"Powerful, indeed," he whispered—laying back down and letting the darkness take over once more.

* * *

A loud banging sounded through his cell and he jerked away—eyes immediately slamming shut against the harsh yellows of the sky.

He turned and glared at whoever was making the noise. "What the fuck?" he asked—eyes shooting daggers at Christina who was smacking the bars with some bone.

She shrugged. "Time to wake up, Prisoners." She opened the cell and held out chains. He raised an eyebrow before he let her clamp the metal around his wrists. He sighed—feeling the same tingles shoot through his veins. _How many spirit wielders are here?_ He noticed her eyes locking on the apple core that was in the corner of his cell. She turned her glare to him as she shackled Peter's wrists. Eric smiled and shrugged. She narrowed her eyes before pushing them along. "Move it."

They were dragged back outside—the blistering sun boiling their skin. They were brought inside a small building. Christina shoved them into rough chairs—pinching Eric before she backed off a few paces.

The room was small and there were only a few people in it—Peter and Eric along with Christina and two guards.

A tall woman stalked in—dark hair curling behind her back. Another man stood by her—an eyepach covering his eye and a scowl on his face. The third person made Eric's blood run cold.

 _Four._ There he stood—eyes dark and cold and a smirk on his lips.

The woman sauntered forward, smiling sweetly. "You may remove the restraints."

Four shook his head. "No. They're dangerous." He pointed to Eric. "He is dangerous."

She dismissed him—going to sit in her chair, fingers running over the leather of his pack. Eric felt his fire surge up in his throat as the cuffs fell off of him.

He engulfed his hands in a bright flame and raised his fists to her. She graced a smile before flicking her wrists—his flames dying down before him.

"What did you do?" He asked—feeling a coldness wash over him.

She coked her head to the side. "I blocked your power."

Peter snorted. "How the fuck did you do that?"

She glared at him before donning her smile once more. "As a spirit user, I can do a lot of things. We can put our magic into objects—handcuffs and weapons. Why not people?"

He narrowed his eyes—taking her words and storing them in the back of his head. "What do you want?"

She laughed loudly—grasping her side as she leaned over her desk. "Aren't I the one who should be asking you that?" She set her face to stone. "You come into my territory. You attack my people."

He scoffed. "I haven't attacked anyone."

She raised an eyebrow. "Yet."

He narrowed his eyes, annoyance slipping beneath his skin. "Why haven't you killed us?"

She beamed at him, tossing his bag to him. "I believe we can work together. Get what we want."

"What is it that I want?"

She scoffed. "My spirit wielders. You can have them."

He quirked an eyebrow as Four glared at the woman. "What are you doing, Evelyn?"

 _Evelyn?_ Eric laughed—hard. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting a family squabble?"

Four narrowed his eyes but Evelyn beamed—tossing her hair over her shoulder. "You can take the spirit wielders to Jeanine."

"Except you."

"Except me. I'm not useful to her, anyway. I can only wield spirit." Her fingers flipped a small blue vial. Eric glared at her—his blood itching. "I wouldn't be able to produce these lovely little vials." She turned her eyes to Eric, lips turning up at the ends. "Do you get migraines often?"

Eric clenched his jaw. "And what do _you_ want, Evelyn?" he muttered through gritted teeth.

She walked over to him, placing the vial in his bag. She ran her fingers over his cheek—energy licking his skin. He suppressed the urge to lean into her—glaring straight ahead. "All in good time."

He turned his glare to her—eyes blazing. "You expect me to make a deal with you with no known terms? Do I look like an idiot?"

She cocked her head to the side—smiling sweetly. "You look like someone who doesn't like to fail."

He averted his eyes—watching Four exit. His stomach was doing flips and he shook his head slightly—eyes locking back to Evelyn. _She's toying with me._ He grinned at her—all teeth. _I don't like to be toyed with._

She nodded to Christina, the guards leading them back to their cells. "I'll give you some time to think about it." She grabbed a red apple and bit into it—eyes on Eric. "Welcome to Factionless."

* * *

 **I hope this was to your liking! Remember, if you're looking for smut in every chapter: this may not be for you.**

 **Review/favorite/follow; do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Here's chapter 3!**

 **Rated M for strong language and future sexual content**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters or situations**

 **Charcters may be ooc at times**

 **This is AU**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Eric was leaning against the wall, digging his nails into his scalp. His head was killing him. He resisted the urge to gouge out his own eyes.

He inhaled sharply as a swishing sound pounded against his skull. He turned his head and glared out of his cell.

Christina was twirling his bag around—fingers running over the smooth leather. He clenched his jaw. She opened the flap and dug her hand in, fingers pulling out a blue vial.

"What's this for?" her voice was far away as she stared at it.

He stood up and braced himself against the bars—ignoring the flames licking his skin. Christina stepped back a little—eyes wide. Eric blinked rapidly a few times—steadying his heartbeat.

"Just put it back. Please." He tried to plead with her with his eyes—but he never really was good at begging.

She narrowed her eyes as she let the vial slip back into his bag. Setting it aside, she walked up to the door of his cell—a smirk on her lips.

"Is it because of the migraines you get?" He was glowering at her—a fire behind his eyes. "You rely on your powers too much."

He had opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off by the person he had named Bear Skull.

"I thought you weren't supposed to interact with them?" his voice was light and didn't match the darkness in his green orbs.

Christina sauntered over to him, a smile on her face. "Are you jealous, Will?"

Bear Skull, Will, scoffed before crashing his lips down on hers. Eric watched the pair—amusement on his face.

"Let's go eat," Will whispered against her lips.

She smiled before shaking her head. "I'm supposed to escort them to the bathhouse."

"By yourself?"

"Would you like to help?" Christina had this wicked gleam in her eyes and Eric had to suppress a shudder.

"As much as I'd love to, I can't. I need to eat before going on a supply run."

"That's the fifth one this week."

"I know."

Eric tuned the rest of the conversation out. Instead, he was focued on trying to relieve his headache. He was inhaling deeply when something fizzled through his veins.

Eric shot his eyes open—tingles shooting down his body, his migraine fading away.

He turned his gaze towards Christina and Will—a small smile on his face. There she stood—eyes wide and arms crossed, blonde hair swaying in her own breeze.

Eric stood up and dusted himself off. "No apples today?"

She sucked in a deep breath—eyes flicking to Christina. She shook her head slightly before averting her eyes to the ground.

Christina sighed, casting a glare to Eric—the latter simply shrugging his shoulders.

"You mentioned a bathhouse?" Peter asked from his cell.

Christina sighed softly. "Yeah, I just need to find someone to help—"

"I can help," the girl piped in—eyes bright.

"I think that's a lovely idea," Will said before kissing Christina and leaving, ignoring the glare she was sending his way.

"Tris, if Four finds out—" Eric raised his eyebrow as _Tris_ cut Christina off, her voice sharp.

"Then don't tell him." She grabbed the chains from the back wall, a fire behind her eyes. "Besides, he's not my keeper."

Christina huffed before chaining Peter. Eric watched as Tris chained him—nimble fingers working hard to not touch his skin. With a smirk, he jerked his arm—the chain slipping and Tris' hand caressing him in the process.

She looked to him, blood coloring her cheeks before she withdrew from him. He shrugged his shoulders when Christina brushed past him—eyes shooting daggers.

Christina and Tris dragged them down the dirt road—sun beating down on their skin. The bathhouse seemed like an eternity away as the girls meandered around—twisting and turning around corners.

Eric narrowed his eyes. _Clever._ They weren't taking a direct path—making all the streets look the same.

They stalked through the tan building—steam lingering in the halls. Eric glanced around him. There were a few water-holes on either side of the narrow walkway. The water was a deep blue—trickling over the edges.

Christina tugged them to a stop—smirking when Peter slipped, almost tumbling back into the still waters.

"Those are shower stalls up ahead. Get undressed and clean up. You guys smell like stale garbage." Christina unlocked the cuffs, eyebrow raised.

"So you just want to see me naked, huh?" Peter joked.

Christina let out a soft chuckle before side-kicking him into the water. He splashed up, curses flying off of his tongue. But Eric wasn't paying attention to them. He had his eyes on Tris.

The girl was hovering over one of the water-holes—fingers flowing in the air. He tilted his head to the side as he watched bubbles swarm up to meet her dancing fingertips. He smiled, ignoring Christina's burning gaze—his mind already sealing the memory away.

* * *

Eric and Peter donned the fresh clothes that were offered to them—tan, light fabric that was smooth against their skin.

They left the bathhouse—cuffed and stumbling, when something knocked into Eric.

With a grunt, he peered down. A child had fallen—bumping into him in the process.

He could feel eyes on him, breaths stilling in their throats as he peered down to the kid. He smiled and the tension lifted. Christina tried to drag them forward but Eric wouldn't budge. He was watching the children play—wielding their magic freely.

He was so caught up in watching them that he hadn't noticed Tris scoot next to him, soft hair tickling his arm. "Don't have many kids in Faction?"

He turned to her, eyebrow quirked. "No, we do. They just don't use their powers."

She tilted her head. "They can't?"

He shook his head. "Not until we turn sixteen. Our powers are blocked until then. At sixteen we can use our powers—find out where we belong."

She frowned a little. "But that wouldn't work on someone who used spirit."

He nodded slowly. "No, that power can't be blocked."

She opened her mouth, a question on her tongue before sealing her lips. She sighed before looking back to Eric. "But, why block their powers at all?"

He averted his eyes, mouth open before a shrill voice cut him off.

"Because freedom has its restrictions," Christina said, eyes narrowed.

Suddenly a guard slithered up behind Christina, whispering in her ear. She pursed her lips before nodding. The guard grabbed Peter's chains and led him away, Eric attempting to follow.

Christina cut him off, a smirk on her lips. "Not you. You're needed elsewhere."

Eric followed Christina's twists and turns—watching Tris' shadow trail behind them out of the corner of his eye.

He was dragged into the same building as before—a growl already coming out of his throat before Evelyn came into view.

He was shoved down in the chair—eyes glaring at Evelyn. Christina left the room—two more guards taking her place. Evelyn stood up, eyes roaming over Eric. She nodded once and a guard brought his radio over, setting it on the desk in front of him. He raised his brows and Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"Make the deal with Jeanine."

He set his jaw—eyes cold. She sighed and gave a small nod.

He was lifted up and into a narrow hallway. He gritted his teeth as their fists made contact with him.

He slumped in the chair as Evelyn struck her fingers out to him—her energy coursing through his veins. He breathed a small sigh of relief as his pain dissipated. Her delicate fingers slid the radio closer to him. He averted his eyes and she gave another small nod—a sigh escaping her lips.

He was brought to the same hallway—the soft cracks and thuds filling the room.

He was swaying now—vision hazy as she caressed his cheek. He hissed as her energy filled him—healing his wounds.

"I can do this all day, Eric. Can you?" He snorted at her. "Please, make the call."

He turned his steely gaze on her—teeth gritted. She smiled softly before her head bowed. His breath hitched when strong arms dragged him away again—body preparing for the pain.

His body wobbled—blood trickling down his skin. She pursed her lips as she stood in front of him—eyes following the red droplets.

She sighed as her fingers grazed him—electricity shooting through him. He inhaled deeply as his wounds faded.

She quirked an eyebrow as she took the radio and held it in front of his face.

He bit his lip—a migraine slithering into his head, pounding on his skull. He shut his eyes tightly—a deep sigh escaping.

He locked his gaze on her—fists clenched. He gave her the smallest of nods and a smile slithered across her face as she pushed the button—a static-filled pop sounding through the room.

* * *

It has been a day and a half since Eric spoke with Jeanine. The deal was that he would hand the spirit wielders to her and she would hand him Project Grayscale for Evelyn. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He had never heard of Project Grayscale and it made his blood boil.

He was standing between two guards as they discussed the trip—eyes on Four. He watched as he talked to Tris—her wide eyes flicking to him every once in a while. Four turned—eyes locked on him. He could see the blood boiling beneath his skin and he shrugged, a smirk on his lips.

He turned abruptly when he felt a smack on the back of his head. "What the fuck?"

Christina raised her brow. "Pay attention, _Prisoner._ " He scoffed. "We're going to have to double up on the bikes. Peter is going to ride with me." She turned and slid onto her bike, Peter getting on behind her—a scream leaving his lips when she elbowed him in his ribs. "Don't fucking touch me."

Eric sauntered forward. "Who am I riding bitch with?"

Four brushed past him—shoulder hitting him hard. He hopped on a bike and looked at Eric over his shoulder. "Are you going to get on or are you just going to stand there with your mouth open? Get on. _Bitch._ "

Eric gritted his teeth as he slid behind Four, resisting the urge to choke him. "Let's get moving. The sooner this gets done, the sooner I can leave this shit behind."

He thought he heard Four mumble something under his breath but it was lost on the roaring bikes as they took off—red dirt clouding behind them.

It didn't take long for them to reach the other side of the canyon—the part that didn't crumble to the depths below.

They were there just in time to see ten enforcers pull up—engines revving.

Eric got off, Peter a pace behind him. The two guards and Christina were a few paces behind—eyes focused. Eric noticed Four glance to his left a few times—a small hill up ahead.

Eric nodded and the guards pushed the three spirit wielders ahead. Eric sized them up. They were young, mid-twenties. Eyes wide and fingers twitching. He reached his hand closer to them—lips tugging down when no electric shock shot through his fingertips.

He couldn't linger on that, though, as an enforcer stepped forward.

Eric narrowed his eyes—taking in his dark skin and wide smile. "Max," Eric greeated.

"Those are the spirit users?" Max asked, ignoring the greeting.

Eric nodded softly. "And Project Grayscale?" He heard Four suck in a deep breath. Max waved a small, black briefcase in front of him. "Let's trade then."

"This isn't your first rodeo, Eric. You first."

Eric hissed through gritted teeth, nodding slowly. "Send them forward."

The guards pushed the three shaking kids along. An enforcer rushed to meet them—holding out a scanning device.

 _Shit,_ Eric thought. He flashed a look to Four—the latter nodding softly. He turned back to face Max, hoping the sun had distorted the scanner to buy him enough time. "Your turn, Max."

Max beamed a bright smile. "What's the rush? How is Factionless? They say it's in the middle of nowhere—though with all the crazed Riders, it's hard to live long enough to reach it." He paused, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. "I'm glad you made it, of course."

Eric glared at him. "Project Grayscale."

Max narrowed his eyes. "You do know where your loyalties are, right?"

Eric was about to open his mouth to speak when the scanner started to beep. _Fuck._ Eric had just enough time to dash behind the bikes before everything blew up.

Four and Christina were crouched down near him—covering their eyes against the flames from the enforcers.

"Project Grayscale!" Four shouted between gasps. "We need to get it!"

Eric narrowed his eyes at him. _You're fucking with me._ He rolled his eyes before making a run for it. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Peter on his tail—a smirk on his lips. Sharing a nod, they lashed out—fire snaking out of their fingertips.

Peter held his ground—Christina rushing to his side. Eric grunted, looking past the dead bodies of the so-called spirit users. His eyes landed on Max—legs crossing over his bike and Project Grayscale in his hands.

With a strangled yell, he pushed on—ignoring the hot flames that scorched over his skin. He turned in the dirt, barreling into Max—the briefcase spinning away from them.

Max and Eric went at it—fists and feet flying, blood coloring their skin. Suddenly, the world spun for Eric. His breath hitched in his throat as his back collided with the red earth—Max's hands around his throat.

He turned away from Max—fingers still clawing at the other man's skin. He watched through a dizzy-haze as Christina stumbled for the briefcase—fingers clutching the black metal. Four was struggling with two enforcers, Peter helping him fight. The guards were already dead—the last enforcer left making his way to Christina, his hand aflame.

Suddenly a revving engine sounded from that small hill—the metal on the bike flashing as it tumbled to the dirt—twisted and broken. The rider had jumped off and pushed Christina out of the way—the hot fire engulfing his body.

Eric's vision was fading as Max's fingers closed in—a deep ringing in his ears. He glanced back to the hill, ignoring Christina's cries—eyes locked on the glowing girl.

Her blonde hair whipped in the wind—blue-gray eyes shining as Eric's body tingled. Electricity shot through him. He turned to see Max's eyes widen before rolling to the back of his skull. The man fell off of Eric with a thud—convulsing as Eric's strength returned to him.

Dusting himself off, he ran back to the others—panting heavily. He glanced to Christina. She had dropped the case and was holding onto a charred body. He squinted his eyes and could barely make out the green orbs that were staring up to the sky—blank. _Will._ He shook his head before reaching for the case—grunting as Four pushed him back and snatched it.

"That isn't yours, Four." Eric's voice was deadly calm.

Peter stepped forward—fingers itching to ignite. "Let's roast 'em."

Four shook his head. "You're both fucking morons. I am not letting this fall into your fucking hands."

"What is it?"

Four narrowed his eyes. "Something that Jeanine and Evelyn should never get their hands on."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Jeanine already had it and gave it up easily. What makes it so valuable."

Four scoffed. "Do you honestly think Jeanine was going to just hand it over? She may not realize the full potential in it, but Evelyn does. And she has all of the components to make it work."

Eric took a step towards him. "You know, this whole thing would seem more important or make more sense if I had a tiny fucking inkling as to what you're going on about." Eric pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to fight back a migraine. "And why don't you want Mommy Dearest to have it?"

Four narrowed his eyes. "I don't trust her."

Eric raised his eyebrows. "You betrayed Jeanine for someone you don't trust?"

"I don't trust Jeanine, either. Evelyn just happened to be the lesser of two evils."

"But not anymore."

He shook his head. "Not if she gets this."

"What is it?"

"It's on a need to know basis."

Peter rolled his eyes. "And let me guess? We don't need to know?"

Four smirked before turning back to the hill. Eric looked past him—eyes locking with Tris.

"Is your girlfriend the reason why you won't go back to your mom?"

Four glared at him. "Tris is my sister."

Eric shook his head. "But that's—impossible—" His mind whirred back to younger days—when he had paid more attention to children going missing. He sighed, shaking memories away. "So what now?"

Four shrugged. "I don't care what you do. Tris and I are leaving."

Tris stood by Christina. "You can bring him back, right?" Christina's voice was strained.

Tris looked to Eric—eyes going wide before she shook her head slightly. Christina sobbed into Tris' shoulder as the girl rubbed small circled on her back. Eric watched her hand glow—Christina's shaking body calming down, no longer crying.

"I would hate to be the bearer of bad news—but we have to move, now." Peter said—eyes against the horizon.

Four pushed past Eric—muttering a curse. He turned back—glowering at Eric. "They brought back-up. At least fifty enforcers."

Eric inhaled sharply. "Project Grayscale seems to be pretty fucking valuable right now." He glared at Four. "Where are we going?"

They were locked in a steely-gazed battle—fists clenched and nostrils flaring when the revving engines drew near.

Eric broke away first—muttering a curse under his breath as he watched his former companions getting closer. "We need to move fast or do something big to lose them."

"What do you suggest?" Christina asked—glaring through tear-stained lashes.

Four and Peter chimed in—voices loud and irritating. Eric pulled away, massaging his scalp as his eyes lingered on Tris.

She stood tall—eyes cast to the enforcers. She stretched her arms out to her side—fingers flexing. He watched her skin glow—blue-white light encasing her body. She swayed with the wind as the earth shook below her. Eric hadn't noticed that the arguing had stopped—all eyes on them. He also hadn't noticed when he had moved closer to her—fingertips reaching out to touch her aura.

Her eyes glanced to him—bright and intense and he shuddered beneath her gaze. She looked back out to the horizon and Eric followed her line of sight. He watched as the ground heaved and cracked—red earth crumbling in on itself, the enforcers falling with it.

Tris was swaying wildly, now—the wind whipping all around her, encased in her own tornado.

The ground kept crumbling.

The hole in the earth grew—stretching out towards them, swallowing the dead around them. The bikes fell in and Christina lurched forward as Will's body fell into the darkness.

Four shook Tris gently and she fell into his arms—eyes closed and mouth open. He scooped her up and began walking West.

Peter helped Christina move forward—his arm draped around her. Eric clenched his fists as he walked behind them—eyes on Tris' serene face.

 _She can manipulate earth, too._ He shuddered—remembering how strong her aura was. "Where are we going?" Eric really hated repeating his questions but Four was a stubborn asshole.

"There's a village up West. I stayed there before Evelyn found me. I should be on good terms with them, still."

Eric raised his pierced eyebrow. "Should be?"

Four glanced at him over his shoulder before shrugging. "Should be."

"We're walking how far?" Peter asked, voice irritating Eric's eardrums.

"It's about half a day's walk form here. Maybe more."

Peter swore under his breath. "Half a fucking day's walk for a _should be on good terms._ " Peter whined.

Eric rolled his eyes and dug his nails into the palms of his hands. He was taking in slow, deep breaths as his headache started to fade. He glanced up to Tris. Her eyes were wide and locked on him—her fingertips dancing in the air before him, blue light flittering to his face.

He gave her a small smile before staring at Four's back. "So what is this place?"

He watched Four stiffen. "It's just a small village." He took a deep breath. "I should warn you to stay away from the women."

Eric raised his eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"If you want to live, stay away from the women," Four said matter-of-factly before stalking ahead—the sun setting in front of them, the sky ablaze with yellows and pinks before darkness comes.

* * *

 **There ya go! Hope it's to your liking! Smut may occur in the next chapter ;) It's gon get wildddd**

 **Remember to follow/favorite/review. I write this for you guys and it helps me to know you guys want it as much as I want to write it :)**

 **Do the lovely things you do :) , until next time; bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are! We get a little bit more into the idea of spirit users, here. There's still going to be some things left out because I'm keeping you guys in the dark. I can't spoon-feed it to ya, it's going to be a surprise ;) There's a little smut-related stuff in here, nothing substantial because that's not the main focus. Remember this is an Eris story but their relationship will be a slow-burn. You'll see him being charming and everything with her, but believe me, it's not exactly out of love at the moment. But that's all I'll give! You'll have to learn it as I post it :p**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters or situations, just my OCs**

 **This is rated M for strong language and hints of sexual content/future sexual content**

 **Characters may be ooc at times, fair warning**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Darkness had claimed the sky by the time they reached the village. _Village,_ Eric thought with a scoff. _That's a generous term._

His eyes roamed over the building. It was a single building—though it was huge. The walls were a deep white that shone silver with the moon's touch.

They stalked up to the door, Four's fist raised to knock when it creaked open.

Four nudged it back and they walked in—inhaling sharply.

"How the fuck are we supposed to stay away from the women when they're all women?" Peter whispered, Four glaring back at him.

One of the girls sauntered forward—eyes as dark as the hair that swayed past her hips. She graced a venomous smile.

"Four, it's lovely to see you again." Her voice was thick like honey. Her eyes narrowed. "I thought I warned you to not come back."

Four stiffened. "Hello, Ava. We need a place to stay until we figure out what to do."

She raised her eyebrows, hands crossing her chest. "That is my problem, how?"

Eric rolled his eyes, engulfing his hand in a bitter flame. "Do you want me to make it your problem?"

She tilted her head to the side as she looked him over—eyes flickering blue for a moment. "What mess have you gotten yourself into?"

"That's on a need-to-know basis," Peter spoke, shoulders raised.

Eric watched the girls flitter about—eyes hungry. Four was hovering over Tris and Eric cursed under his breath.

"Let me see the little pet that you've brought, and I'll consider it."

"No way," Christina muttered, stepping in front of Tris.

The woman, Ava, quirked her brow, a smile slithering across her face. "I can sense her power from here. It was foolish to bring her here."

"I don't have any place left to go."

Something flashed across her face—something unreadable. With a sigh she waved them forward, giving Four a pointed look.

Four gritted his teeth but released Tris. Tris sauntered forward and Eric felt himself tensing, eyes narrowed.

"You're like a little guard-dog—ready to bite anyone that touches your master," a girl whispered in his ear, red hair gleaming against her skin.

He shrugged her off. "I have no master. Fuck off."

He saw her pout slightly out of the corner of his eye before slinking off.

He watched Ava grip Tris' face—brown eyes searching. "You'd do really well here. You're pretty and powerful." She let a small laugh escape her lips. "Perhaps not. You seem too sweet—innocent."

"I'd appreciate your help," Four said through gritted teeth as he pushed Tris behind him.

Ava smiled and nodded. "Kira can show you to your rooms."

They followed a short blonde down a narrow hallway. Four and Tris shared a room, as did Christina and Peter—leaving Eric a room to himself. Eric smirked as he relaxed—enjoying the peace and quiet. He rolled into the bed. He enjoyed finally having a comfortable matress underneath him.

With a soft sigh—he let sleep take over, pushing his worries aside.

* * *

His vision was hazy as he woke up. He blinked a few times trying to see clearly—the room cast in a melted yellow light.

He watched as two girls stood by the door—draped in shadows. Their eyes were glowing blue as something shifted.

They stalked closer and Eric had to stifle a gasp as Christina and Tris slithered onto his bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Christina hovered her lips above his.

She kissed him and he melted into it—a soft sigh escaping. He felt a small hand draw his face back—Tris' lips capturing his.

He moaned in her mouth as he felt something surge within him—hot energy tingling in his veins.

Christina was digging her nails into his skin, trying to pull his lips back to her. But Eric ignored her—eyes roaming over Tris' small frame as he fit his body to hers.

His head was getting lighter with each kiss—his body shaking. He opened his eyes as their lips connected—her orbs glowing a bright blue as hot energy was leached from him.

He tried to pull away but her arms held him down. "Save some for me," the other girl whispered before a loud crack echoed through the room.

Eric turned his head and watched as Tris entered—eyes wide and fists clenched.

The girl that claimed his lips had shifted—red hair curling down her back. "It's okay, Little Girl. Sometimes men just want a real woman," she cooed as she rubbed herself over Eric.

Eric rolled his eyes as he slammed her off of him. "You're not my type," he said as he pulsed his energy around him.

He blinked a few times as his fire died out. "Looks like you can't get it up," the red-head laughed as her friend helped her up—trading Christina's looks for her own, silver-blonde hair and violet eyes.

Eric inhaled sharply as he balled his fists before a crackling pop sounded from Tris. He watched as her body caught aflame—a crimson fire spirling around her. She glared at the girls—eyes a bright blue against the tornado of red.

She flicked her chin up and the fire danced before her—swarming the girls. Their screams echoed through the house until Ava rushed in.

Her eyes grew intense as she stared down Tris—her energy pulsing within her. Her blue aura reached out, trying to cover Tris—but it couldn't touch her. Ava growled before focusing on the girls—covering them in a blue-energy bubble.

Four tried to reach Tris, pull her back but she lashed out at him—heat licking his fingers.

Eric scoffed as he brushed past them. He grabbed her shoulders—ignoring the heat that blistered his skin. "Tris, snap out of it!" he yelled, shaking her awake.

Her eyes snapped to his—wild and blazing before she melted into his arms. He held onto her, stroking her hair before Four snatched her—rubbing soothing circles onto her back.

Eric stood up and was met with Ava's piercing glare.

"That thing is dangerous," she spat—eyes darting to Tris.

Eric bristled. "Your girls were trying to kill me."

Ava narrowed her eyes before looking back to the girls shaking behind her. "Is that true?"

The red-head brushed the ash from her skin and glared at Eric, a sly grin on her face. "No. He had a nightmare—a migraine because of it. We were trying to help."

Ava turned her eyes to the other girl—trembling body covered in dust. Ava quirked her brow and the girl shook her head—eyes averted.

With a sigh Ava stood up—looking to another woman, tall and broad. "Take them away."

She nodded before hoisting the girls up by their hair and dragging them out—their limbs kicking and clawing the whole way.

"You may rest here safely tonight. Those were my daughters that I'm having punished for you—leave in the morning and never return." Ava brushed past them—eyes cast down.

Eric turned to Four—eyes narrowed. "What the fuck?"

"I told you to stay away from them!"

"They fucking came into my room and attcked me! You could have warned us that we were in a house filled with succubitches!"

Peter snickered before coughing—Eric's glare turned on him.

"And we're leaving in the morning. Rest up," Four scoffed before heading to his own room, Tris in his arms.

Christina furrowed her brow before leaving. Peter lingered in the doorway. "Need a cuddle buddy?"

"Get the fuck out before I break your neck."

Peter snorted before leaving. Eric settled back on his bed—his fingertips brushing his lips, as sleep took over.

He felt the bed shift and he opened his eyes wide—fists clenched. He saw Tris curled on her side—face watching him.

She cast a glance to his fist and he relaxed. "Sorry, it's just that the last time a girl who looked like you crawled into my bed—she tried to fuck the life out of me."

He watched her cheeks heat up as her eyes widened. "I—I'm—I just thought you wouldn't want to be alone after—I guess that was silly. You would probably love to be alone." She shook her head slightly before getting off of the bed.

He reached his arm out, grasping her thin wrist. "Wait, you don't have to go." He watched her closely—eyebrow raised as she chewed on her lower lip. "If you don't want to."

She smiled before slipping her arm out of his grasp. "You're not as bad as everyone keeps saying you are," she whispered as she left—mostly to herself.

Eric settled back in bed with a sigh. "You have no idea."

* * *

Eric was slipping his bag over his shoulder—finger wrapped around the small vile, a sigh escaping him as the smooth glass tingled in his fingertips.

Christina and Tris were outside—basking in the sun as Peter stood by them, glaring at the girls who slithered about.

Eric glanced around for Four—finding him whispering with Ava.

He slunk forward, reveling in how the girls scurried away as he drew near—ears straining to hear their conversation.

"This is dangerous—too powerful—if she got—" Ava's words were clipped and hushed.

"It can never—mind control—life drained—" Eric sighed deeply before stepping outside, Four brushing past him with a glare.

They trodded in silence—farther West. Christina and Tris were walking side-by-side, Four in front, and Peter and Eric bringing up the rear.

"So a succubus is another type of spirit wielder?" Peter asked before taking a sip of water from his jug.

Christina rolled her eyes before snatching it—Peter's eyes glaring daggers as she brought it to her lips.

"You know that spirit users can go mad," Four started, casting a short glance to Tris. "If they do go mad—it either consumes them and they die, or they live off of the chi of other people. Their chi keeps the madness at bay—sustaining them so that they can use their power freely."

"But it's not free," Tris said with a small frown. "They use their power to kill, kill to use their power. It never ends. There's no freedom in that." Eric considered her as Christina handed her the canteen.

Tris sipped gingerly—Eric's eyes following the droplets that slipped from her lips, cascading down her skin. Eric suppressed a shudder before looking over to Four—his glare icy as he took the canteen from Tris.

"So where are we headed now?" Peter asked—his voice giving Eric a migraine. "Hopefully a place without women." He took a pause, a smile slithering on his face. "Or a place with women who don't want to kill us."

Christina glared at him before rolling her eyes—crossing her arms over her chest. Eric raised his eyebrow at her before noticing the twinge of sadness behind her eyes. Tris reached out to her—hand glowing but Four glared at her. With a huff, Tris crossed her arms—looking out to the horizon.

Four cast Eric a quick glance over his shoulder. "Remember that raid several years back? The two firestarters and the windwalker?"

Eric snorted. "Yeah, down in Devil's Alley. A little shit-hole of a canyon. More like a really big ditch. Why?"

"It's about a half a day up ahead."

"That's where we're headed?"

Peter scoffed. "Isn't that place crawling with Riders?"

Eric gritted his teeth. "Yeah."

Christina's face lit up—eyes gleaming. "We can take 'em."

Eric glanced to her—watching her body tense, skin pulsing for a fight. _Poor girl,_ he thought before bringing his attention back to Four. "What's the plan, Four?"

His dark blue eyes looked back to Eric—intense. "By now Evelyn already knows the deal went wrong. Jeanine too." Eric nodded softly. "They've probably already sent people scouting for us—for this." He waved the black briefcase in the air. "We're targets on both sides of the coin."

"So what's the fucking plan?"

Four sighed. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Eric laughed. Full out laughed. He stopped and hunched himself over, tears brimming in his eyes. "You're fucking with me."

"No, I'm not."

"They're scavengers. They'll try to tear us apart because they're fucking animals. You think you can just talk to them and then they'll help us?"

Four tilted his head to the side. "I know the leader of this group. Real nice guy."

Eric was fuming, his skull splitting. "This is unbelievable. The last time you thought you were good with someone, they tried to kill us."

"Actually, they tried to kill you," Christina corrected, eyebrow raised.

"Listen here you little—" Eric couldn't finish his sentence as a small hand was massaging his arm.

He glanced down and watched as Tris' hand glowed—rubbing up and down his arm. Warmth spread over him—a calmness washing him over. She retreated her hand—a small smile on her lips.

Four glared at him before turning away. "Keep moving."

They trudged on—the dirt soft beneath their feet. Eric watched the sun crawl lower—the light blue fading to darkness.

They stopped by a small hill—a slim tree twisting to the sky, all gray and mangled.

"We should stop here and rest." He pointed down to the canyon below—a small community twitching about. "It would be better to drop in when it's daytime."

They settled on the dirt—the hill casting some shade from the setting sun. Tris cuddled next to Four—his arm around her protectively. Christina took first watch—perched up on the hill. Peter settled down, turning his back on everyone.

Eric laid down with a sigh—letting his eyelids fall to the sound of the whirling winds.

* * *

A muffled thump jerked Eric awake. Blinking his sleep away, he glanced around. Everyone was asleep save for Tris.

He narrowed his eyes at Peter. _Fucking prick._ With a sigh, he stood up and walked to the tree, where Tris was crouched down low.

"Why are you awake?" Eric asked softly.

She didn't turn to face him, her face focused on something on the ground. "Peter was tired. I let him fall asleep and took the next watch."

He crouched beside her. "You should have woken me up. It was my turn after him." She shrugged her shoulders and he strained his head to see what held her attention.

He watched a bird spasm on the dirt—wings crumpled and beady eyes blank. She turned to face him, eyes sad. "I can feel it dying." He widened his eyes but kept quiet, not really knowing what to say. He watched the little bird heave its last breath—its chest stilling in the air.

He put a hand on the small of her back—rubbing circles when he felt her stiffen. "Come on. Let's get back to bed."

He stood up and offered her a hand—but she refused. Instead she hovered her hand over the bird—fingers dancing in the air. He inhaled sharply as he watched her hang glow—blue energy zipping about her fingertips. She touched the bird gingerly—eyes focused. He ignored the itching in his blood and stilled around her—breath hitching as the bird began to stutter.

It spasmed a few times before flitting about. It turned its beady eyes on Tris—titling its head to the side. In a flash, it took off—tiny wings flapping through the sky.

Eric let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He glanced back to Tris—eyes narrowed as he watched a red glow tinge her irises, slithering back before he had enough time to fully register it.

* * *

 **There ya go! Thank you so much for your support and love!**

 **Please remember to follow/favorite/review; I do this for you so do me a solid and keep doing the lovely things you do :)**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for being MIA, I've been sick. I'm all better now, so don't you worry your pretty little heads.**

 **I'm gonna play catch up after posting this and work on ADWAD and Lean on Me and maybe another one-shot-Idk yet lol**

 **This is AU**

 **Characters may be ooc**

 **This is rated M for strong language and future sexual content**

 **Slowburn Eris**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Eric blinked his eyes awake—the rising sun not high enough to shift the deep blue to a lighter color. He cast a glance to Four. He was leaning against the wall, head draped against his chest—eyes closed.

 _The legendary Four is asleep on watch._ Eric snorted, eyes narrowing. His fists clenced as his orbs traced over Four's arm—a small dot stark against his skin.

Eric bolted upright, eyes scanning the group. He breathed a small sigh of relief as his vision settled on Tris—her chest falling and rising softly.

He turned around and clenched his jaw. Peter and Christina were missing.

His blood was surging in his ears as he ravaged the cold dirt—hands flitting about in a maddening fury.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Four asked, voice laced with sleep.

Eric didn't bother looking up, his face forming a scowl. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Have a nice nap on your watch?"

He heard some groans of protest and he glanced up to Four—his eyes narrowed at his arm.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked as his fingers grasped the tiny dot—pulling it from his skin.

Eric shrugged. "I thought it was a dart that induced sleep." A sneer masked his face. "The permanent kind." he sighed softly. "Guess it was just the non-life-ending kind."

"Fuck you," Four scoffed. "Why are you scanning the dirt like a mad man?"

"Peter and Christina are missing. My bag is gone."

Four bolted upright, Tris stirring behind him. "And Project Grayscale?"

Eric cursed under his breath because he hadn't even thought about that damn briefcase. He opened his mouth but sealed his lips as Four clutched the black metal to his chest.

"Do you see footprints anywhere?"

Eric narrowed his eyes. "The sand is constantly shifting here—if there were tracks, they aren't there anymore."

Four clenched his jaw, eyes locked with Eric's before a soft moan sounded behind him.

Forgetting about Eric, Four turned his attention to Tris—the girl shaking on the ground. He reached out and shook her shoulders, trying to wake her. "Tris?"

Eric inched closer, taking in her furrowed brows and parted lips. Her chest was rising and falling at a faster rate—tiny hands clenched at her sides. He brushed past Four, ignoring the glare he was getting. He caressed her face, fingers stroking her cheek gently—ignoring the intense heat of her energy gracing his fingertips. "Tris?" his voice was barely above a whisper.

She began to writhe before him—eyelids clenched and mumbled groans escaping her lips. He heard Four inhale sharply as he climbed on top of Tris—legs straddling her.

Four gripped his arm and pulled back—Eric not budging an inch. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to help her. Get your fucking hand off of me before I break your face with my fist." Eric's eyes were blazing as they locked with Four's—Tris' small fram wiggling beneath him.

Four gave a small nod, letting go of Eric. He snapped his head back to Tris—eyes scanning her body. _What the fuck is wrong with you?_ He couldn't remember a spirit user ever acting like this—thrashing about in their sleep. He inhaled sharply before his fingers were tinged in a dull flame. Before he could change his mind, he slammed his hands down on her chest—sparks flittering up to the air.

He ignored Four's blazing glare—instead, he rubbed his burning hands over Tris. He graced her shoulders—flowing down and back up her arms. His flames tickled her neck as he traveled up to caress her face.

His fingers wrapped around her cheeks as her eyes flashed open. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her irises burn red. Her hands were wrapping around his before Four pushed him off—arms pulling her into his lap.

He was soothing her, patting her hair and rubbing circles on her back—mumbling something Eric couldn't understand. Tris relaxed a little—eyes flickering to Eric.

"What was that?" Eric asked—annoyance laced in his voice.

"I don't know," Four responded—eyes narrowed. Tris shivered under Eric's gaze.

"Bullshit." Eric inhaled sharply, looking up to Four. "Her eyes were red. I saw the same thing happen last night when she brought a fucking bird back to life."

Four pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing deeply. "Tris—"

She shook her head and stood up—rubbing her hands over her arms idly. "It was dying."

Four looked like he was scolding a child. "Things die. That's how it's supposed to happen."

She shook her head again. "I couldn't let her die."

Eric crossed his arms and stood in front of her, eyebrow raised. "I'm pretty sure you're no longer talking about that bird."

She held his gaze and he felt a shiver pass through him as her orbs bore into his. "She was dying—she used her powers too much." She chewed on her lower lip. "It started out as migraines, but then it got worse—she got worse."

Four cut in—eyes sharp. "Christina had brain cancer. It grew rapidly—she died."

Eric's eyes widened momentarily before he spoke—voice calm. "But you brought her back."

Tris nodded. "And now she's in pain."

Eric cocked his head to the side for a moment before Tris heaved forward. He caught her before she hit the ground—wrapping his arms around her. She slid into him, curling around his chest—soft sobs raking her body.

"There's this bond that formed between them when Tris brought her back to life. She can feel Christina's pain—Tris can even use her own powers through her."

Eric clutched the small girl in his arms. _That's how the canyon tore apart the first time,_ he concluded, fingers rubbing Tris' back. "So someone has Peter and Christina. It's safe to say they're alive—if she can feel her pain."

Four nodded. "We need to find them quickly. Who knows who has them and why."

Eric nodded. "We can start by asking your dear friends in Devil's Alley."

Four nodded, fists clenched. "The sun is almost up. When she calms down a bit, we can start moving."

Eric suppressed a snort at the way Four was giving him commands. He simply held onto Tris, feeling her power surge around him—eyes locked onto a tiny bird that was flying overhead.

* * *

The small canyon was eerily quiet as the three approached. The hastily made homes whistled in the wind—dust spiraling through the stale air.

Movement caught Eric's eye and he strained his vision—but there was nothing there. He clenched his jaw—eyes alert.

"They're toying with us," Eric whispered through gritted teeth.

Four nodded sharply. "I know. Stay alert. They won't attack unless provoked."

Eric scoffed. "Tell that to Christina and Peter." He saw Tris flinch slightly and his lips turned down a little.

His hand reached out to her gently before he slammed his whole body into her, pinning her to the dirt.

She wiggled beneath him—eyes narrowed.

"Get down!" Eric yelled—Four glaring daggers before a blast of wind knocked him down.

Four scrambled to his feet and braced himself up against a wall—opposite of Tris and Eric.

Tris slipped herself out from under Eric and he huffed in response, arms going around her as a barrier.

"I can protect myself," she whispered—fists clenched.

He quirked an eyebrow at her—a smirk on his lips. He leaned in closer, his smirk widening as he felt her shudder at his closeness. He watched his breath blow her hair over her shoulder. "Prove it."

His smirk was wiped off his face as the wind whipped around him—encasing his wrists in a mini tornado. Grunting—he pushed his arms against the current, gasping in vain as his hands smacked back together.

"The only thing that will be proven is your inability to escape justice," a strong voice bellowed.

Eric turned his gaze to the young man—eyes bright against his dark skin. Two men flanked him—fingers flowing through the air.

"Justice for what?" he barked—eyes narrowing.

"For trespassing."

"Zeke!" Four yelled—fighting against the arms that were dragging him out.

Zeke tilted his head to the side, a broad smile crossing his face. "Four? I thought you were dead."

Four shook his head slightly, a tentative smile on his lips. "Let's just talk this out, huh? We didn't come here to fight."

Zeke's smile faded slightly. "Of course we can talk." Zeke gave a small nod. "Bring the prisoners to my camp."

The Riders pushed the three forward—Eric casting icy glares to Four. "They won't attack unless provoked, huh?"

Four rolled his eyes. "I guess trespassing provoked them."

Eric resisted the urge to punch him in the throat as they were dragged through a narrow hallway—their captors slamming them down into wooden chairs.

Zeke paced in front of them, hands clasped behind his back. "Talk."

"We need your help, this is the last place we can go," Four said—chin raised.

Zeke quirked an eyebrow. "Why is that? You don't have Faction backing you up?" His eyes flittered to Eric before returning his gaze to Four. "What about Mama Eaton?"

Four bristled. "Evelyn is as much of a threat as Jeanine is. You know that."

Zeke nodded softly—his hand waving one of his men forward. Eric clenched his jaw as the briefcase fell into Zeke's hands. "Because of this?" Four remained quiet—jaw rigid. "What is it?"

Four exhaled loudly through his nose. "Project Grayscale."

Zeke's eyes widened, lips slightly parted. "That's not possible."

Eric's heart stuttered. _This fucking Rider knows what that briefcase is?!_ He felt his energy igniting in his belly.

A cold force was washing over him—his fire dying in icy mists. He cast a glance to Tris—her eyes bright and locked on him.

"Whether or not it's possible, we have it—and they want it. I don't know too much about Evelyn but I know Jeanine will stop at nothing to get it back. She doesn't care how many people she has to kill." Eric's voice was laced in annoyance.

Zeke snorted. "And how did you end up with my friend?"

Eric snorted back, eyes narrowed. "Do you treat all of your friends like prisoners?"

Zeke was inches from Eric and he could see all of the freckles dotting the man's gleaming skin. "Only when they bring a wanted man with them." Eric's eyes widened and his throat went dry. Zeke tilted his head, a smirk slithering over his face. "You didn't know? You're wanted dead or alive. You and that little buddy of yours. Where is he?"

Tris piped up then—voice soft. "That's another reason why we came here. Christina and Peter—they're missing."

Zeke gave her a brilliant smile. "Peter Hayes. That's the one—the other wanted enforcer. It takes a lot for Faction to put a hit out on their own men—a lot more for them to do it publicly."

Tris shook her head softly. "Please, they're being tortured. We have to find them."

He let a soft chuckle escape his lips. "And why don't you think Hayes is bringing in your friend to Faction as a pardon?"

Eric rolled his eyes. _That's not the one they want._ "Zeke, just trust us, okay? They've been kidnapped and we need your help finding them." Four's voice was soft—begging.

Eric clenched his eyelids shut—ignoring the migraine that began to pound on his skull. Zeke turned to Four—eyes narrowed. "And why can't you trust me when I say that that lowly enforcer has—"

Tris' voice rang out in the room—piercing. "Because I can feel her pain!" All eyes were on her as she panted heavily—sweat dotting her forehead. Blood colored her cheeks as she averted her gaze. "I can feel her pain," she whispered—a tear trickling down her cheek.

Eric wanted to reach out and wipe it away. He bit down on that urge—instead, focusing on the anger that boiled within him as Zeke's thumb stroked Tris, the tear disappearing.

"You're a spirit user?"

Tris looked up to him slowly. "Yes."

Four struggled in his chair—glaring at Zeke. "Let go of her."

Zeke dropped his hand and turned back to Four. "So you found your sister after all?"

Eric narrowed his eyes. _How the fuck do you know so much about Four?_

"Are you going to help us or not? I'm getting real tired of asking," Four spoke through gritted teeth.

Zeke beamed at him, giving a small nod. The air around Eric's wrist died. He flexed his fingers as he raised his brows at Zeke. "Of course I'm going to help you. Did you ever think I wouldn't?"

Four clasped Zeke's outstretched hand, a smile on his lips. "You had me wondering there for a second."

"You're always too serious," Zeke laughed, clapping Four's shoulder. "So, I guess the first thing is to find your missing friends."

Eric scoffed. "Why don't you ask your loyal Riders."

Zeke narrowed his eyes. "My men are not kidnappers."

"No? Just killers and thieves then?"

Zeke and Eric were locked in a heated glare as Tris small hands wrapped around Eric—her fingers pulsing around his skin. He glanced back to her—her eyes wide and lips turned down. He sighed softly before averting his gaze.

"So you don't know where they could be?" Four asked—his strong voice difusing the tension.

Zeke shook his head. "No." He cocked his head to the side as he watched Tris. "But she does."

"What?" Tris squeaked—heat crawling up her neck.

"Your connection with the girl."

"Christina," Tris growled—eyes darkening.

Zeke beamed at her. "Use it. Find out where she is."

* * *

Eric was watching over Tris as she sat in concentration—eyes shut and lips pursed.

He growled when a boy stalked up to her—dark skin gleaming in the sun. He smiled at Eric and Eric scowled back.

"I'm Uriah. Zeke's brother." Eric nodded softly—bristling as he drew closer to Tris. "Any luck?"

Tris opened her eyes and smiled softly at him before shaking her head. "Not yet."

Uriah plopped down next to her. "I'm Uriah."

"Zeke's brother," she supplied for him. She smiled at the blood coloring his cheeks and Eric clenched his fists. "You're a spirit user too."

Uriah nodded even though she hadn't posed it as a question. "Spirit and fire," he said—voice proud.

Eric clenched and unclenched his jaw as he watched them—something unfamiliar boiling in the pit of his stomach.

"Jealousy is an ugly color," Zeke quipped beside him.

Eric snapped his head to him—eyes narrowing. "Excuse me?"

Zeke shook his head softly. "Jealousy. It's an ugly color." He rolled his eyes before nudging Eric's shoulder. He laughed softly at the growl that erupted from Eric's throat.

"I am not jealous."

Zeke quirked his eyebrow. "You watch over her more than Four does—and that guy is overprotective." Eric turned back to Tris—watching her laugh, hands clutching to Uriah for support. "You don't need to be jealous of Uriah anyway. He has a girlfriend."

Eric tried to hide how his body relaxed at that—ignoring the chuckle that trailed behind Zeke as he trodded off. _I am not jealous._

* * *

After dinner, Eric stalked the canyon. He wouldn't admit that he was searching for Tris.

His heart caught in his throat as he found her—her small frame hovering over Uriah. He clenched his fists and was about to turn away when he heard a gentle sob. He turned back—eyes catching a willowy blonde.

She was clutching her hands to her chest—eyes red with tears. He stalked forward. "What happened?"

Tris leaned away from Uriah—hands pinning him down. He watched Uriah thrash against her—eyes a bright blue.

His hand engulfed in a bright flame before Tris shook her head. "Don't! It's not his fault!"

Eric ignored her—stepping closer to Uriah. "He's mad, Tris."

A small hand was clutching onto him—pulling him back. He looked down to the girl—bruises around her neck. "No! Don't! He didn't mean it." She pushed Tris out of the way and pulled Uriah onto her lap.

She was rubbing his back and Eric let his energy flow back into him—Uriah calming down in the girl's arms.

Suddenly voices were around them as Zeke brushed past. "Marlene! What happened?"

She opened her mouth to speak but a strangled sob broke out. Zeke grabbed his brother and Marlene followed—the rest of the men fading away with them.

"He lost control because of me," Tris whispered—hands wrapped around her chest tightly.

"What?" Eric meant it to be a soft whisper, but it was strong—demanding.

She gazed into his eyes—tears trickling down her face.

Eric reached out—his thumb grazing her cheek, wiping the tear away. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand—inhaling sharply. "He was trying to help me find Christina. He thought that if he combined his power with mine—it would boost the connection." She averted her gaze—pulling away. "But soemthing happened and he snapped. Marlene walked over—she kissed him the cheek before he grabbed her by her throat and—"

Eric wrapped his arms around Tris—feeling her warmth settle beneath his skin. "You didn't do it. It's not your fault."

She nodded—her head leaning against his chest. She pulled back, eyes looking to him. He felt himself leaning forward—her lips a mere inches from his. She opened her mouth to say something before a whimper escaped her lips. She collapsed in front of him and he clutched her tighter. Without thinking, he channeled his aura.

She widened her eyes in protest but he waved her off—letting his fire wash over her.

She blinked rapidly—chest rising and falling in a gentle rhythm. "I know where they are," she said breathlessly—eyes boring into Eric's.

He nodded before hoisting her up. "Lead the way."

They ran through the dirt—the setting sun casting wild shadows before them.

There was a small cave at the end of the canyon—animal bones dotting the ground before it.

Eric narrowed his eyes before pushing Tris out of the way—a gush of wind spiraling at them.

A guy stalked out—a cruel smile gracing his lips. "We could get an even bigger pardon if we have both enforcers." He shot a glance to Tris. "We don't need another Factionless traitor to bring in."

Eric's jaw clenched. _So there's at least another person helping you._ His hands were in flames before the boy could raise his arms—fire darting out to trap him.

His screams echoed through the darkness as his body crumpled to the ground. _That was pathetic,_ he thought as he rushed into the cave, Tris on his heel.

They found Christina and Peter bound and gagged in anti-energy rope. Christina was mumbling—eyes wide as Eric felt a sharp pain throb in his side.

He fell back—twisting to watch a broad girl stalk forward. She smiled—teeth jagged and fists clenched.

"Drew was my friend," she spat—eyes gleaming. "I'm going to enjoy killing your little girlfriend."

Eric's growl had stopped in his throat as he watched the air around Tris shift. The dirt whipped around her as she lifted into the air—floating above the ground.

Eric's throat ran dry. _You can control all five elements?_ He had no time to dwell on that as Tris shot her hands forward.

The wind whipped around the girl and she let out an ugly laugh. "I'm a windwalker you stupid bitch. This isn't going to do shit!"

Eric shuddered at the smile that slithered across Tris' face. She flexed her fingers as the wind shifted once more.

The girl clutched her throat—struggling for breath. Tris' eyes were gleaming blue as the girl fell to the floor—chest heaving and mouth flapping open.

It happened quickly. The girl spasmed on the ground. The wind settled down and Tris freed Christina and Peter—arms clutching to her friend.

Eric watched as Riders were dragging the girl's body away—the boy's, too. Four and Tris embraced—his eyes looking back to Eric, something unreadable flashing across his face.

"What's going to happen to those fuckers?" Peter asked as he walked next to Eric.

"There will be a trial. The common punishments are bannishment or execution," one of the Riders said before leaving the cave.

* * *

Eric slung his pack over his shoulder before walking outside. Eric had found Tris sitting on a small hill—eyes watching the stars.

"You okay?" he asked as he sat next to her—fingers almost touching.

She nodded, a small smile on her lips. "I am now. Thanks to you."

He ignored the burning in his stomach. "I heard they're planning on executing them. Drew and Molly." He cast a glance to Tris—watching her expressions shift in the moonlight.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders—feeling her quake with anger. "I don't want to go mad," she whispered. He stroked her hair, curling his arms around her tighter.

"I won't let that happen."

He felt her smile against his skin before she pulled out of his embrace. "I'm going to go to bed. Thank you."

He smiled at her as he watched her retreating form sway in the darkness.

He sat alone—enjoying the sounds of the night when a hissing pop sounded from his bag.

He dug his hand through his pack, clasping the hard object—gingerly bringing it out.

His finger pressed the button on the radio—the static-pop hissing through the speakers before a cold voice slithered through.

Eric bristled, jaw rigid. "Does she trust you yet?"

* * *

 **There ya go! Hope you enjoyed it! Now I'm off to work on more chapters.**

 **Please remember to follow/favorite/review; do the lovely things you do! It warms my heart when I check my emails and see a bunch of notifications from you lovebugs. :)**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is! Remember, this is a slowburn! Eric is still working for jeanine. He isn't bad but he isn't good, either. He's complicated, a bit of both like everyone else.**

 **This is AU; characters may be ooc**

 **Rated M for a reason: strong language and past/future sexual content**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters or situations; just my oc's**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Eric kept glancing to Tris as the Riders brought Drew and Molly forward. He's seen enough executions to know the drill, he didn't need to watch. His eyes focused on her facial expressions as the thump of their bodies being shoved to the ground sounded through the air.

Her fists were clenched as Zeke began to speak—but Eric wasn't listening. His eyes zeroed in on how her lips parted slightly when the ropes wound around and around. He watched her skin shift—a white light floating around her as the Riders stood around the poles.

He watched the fire in the reflection in Tris' eyes—yellows and reds dancing off of her slate-blue irises. Their screams died on the wind—Tris' jaw clenching and unclenching. She shrugged Four's arm away and stalked off—eyes meeting Eric's for a brief moment.

He didn't turn back around as the fire died down and the Riders cleared the bodies—he didn't need to see their charred remains. Instead, Eric's eyes locked with Four's, dark and devoid of emotion. Four's eyes were narrowed—something in his expression making Eric's gut boil. A soft sob broke his vision and he turned to find that blonde—Marlene. She was shaking and rubbing her shoulders. He rolled his eyes before he approached her, hands outstretched. "You okay?" His voice wasn't soft, but it wasn't as harsh as it used to be.

Marlene's eyes snapped up to him—red tendrils snaking back into her pupils. Eric sucked in a breath—gut churning. She shook her head, fingers scratching at her skin. "I'm fine," she whispered before Uriah pulled her to him. His glowing hands rubbed her and she leaned into him with a hissing sigh.

"They're linked," Zeke said behind him.

Eric turned around, eyebrow raised. "That's how you knew about Tris' connection to Christina."

Zeke beamed at him. "I assumed."

"What's so special about it?"

"You mean besides the fact that they were brought back to life and are linked emotionally and physically?" Eric scoffed and Zeke rolled his eyes. "The people linked to a spirit wielder can edge away some of the madness that comes with using their powers. The spirit user can wield his or her power and the madness goes into someone else. The only problem with that is when it gets to be too much—or when the spirit user keeps too much madness for himself." Something in Eric flittered as he took in Zeke's eyes—dark and lost, grave.

"Is there a way to help him?" Eric asked, his mind storing Zeke's words away.

"Is there a way to help any of us with no consequences?" Zeke asked, eyebrows raised.

Eric stood in silence—eyes watching Zeke's retreating figure. _Everything has a cost._

* * *

Eric was leaning against a tan pillar—broken and crumbled in the middle. Tris was standing in the middle of the circle-shaped arena—body swaying the wind, punching and kicking. Eric's lips turned up at the ends as he watched her—tiny fists balled up and hitting the air.

She kicked at an invisible enemy, the force spinning her around—eyes landing on Eric. She gasped—body going rigid. Eric's smirk grew wider as he approached her. He watched her fidget in place, blood coloring her neck. "Your form is all wrong," he said, voice strong.

Tris narrowed her eyes, arms crossing her chest. "I didn't ask for your advice."

Eric quirked his pierced eyebrow, cracking a wide smile. He shook his head slightly before he waved his hands, gesturing for her to continue. She inhaled sharply before getting back into her fighting stance—legs too close together and arms straight ahead. Eric suppressed the urge to laugh. He walked closer, circling her. He could feel her nervousness—her body trembling as he placed his hands on her hips. He twisted them sideways, his legs pushing her legs farther apart.

"Widen your stance, you need more balance—that way it'll be easier for you to stand your ground." He slid his hand over her stomach, feeling her muscles tense beneath his fingertips. "Keep tension here." She nodded softly, breaths shallow. He traced his hands up her arms, smirking at how she leaned into him slightly—breath hitching in her throat. "Protect your face and body," he whispered by her ear as he positioned her hands correctly.

He backed off a few paces, head tilted as he observed his changes. She cast a look to him over her shoulder. He watched her throat bob as she swallowed—tongue darting out to lick her lips. "Like this?"

He clenched his jaw at how breathy her voice was. He nodded once before stepping in front of her—getting into a figting position. "Fight me."

"What?"

"You want to practice fighting for whatever reason, right? Punching air isn't going to do anything. You need to hit flesh and bone. Hit me."

She opened her mouth—eyebrows knitted together, before she sighed. She bent her knees slightly and nodded. She brought one hand to cover her face and the other to protect her body—eyes narrowed as they circled one another.

Eric kept up this dance—watching small embers ignite behind her eyes. He hid his smile when he watched her feign distraction—skeptical eyes watching what he'd do. With a grunt, he lunged forward—fists darting out. She turned—a fraction of a second too late. His right fist skimmed her nose as she jumped back—his left fist jabbing her ribs.

She fell back, clutching her side. He peered down at her as she looked up to him—eyes narrowed and lps slightly pouted. He quirked an eyebrow, shrugging his shoulders. She huffed as she stood up, dusting herself off. "I didn't think—"

"That I'd hit you?" Tris averted her gaze, nodding softly. Eric sighed through his nose. "You want to learn how to fight so that you don't have to rely on your powers as much?" Her eyes slowly raised to his, another small nod. "Then fucking fight." Her eyes widened, jaw clenched. He watched her body go rigid before she turned to walk off. With an eye roll, he sent a small fireball into her back. She turned around, eyes blazing. "Giving up? That's kind of pathetic."

She crossed her arms over her chest, eyes dark. "You're being an ass."

He smirked, eyebrows raised. "You want to learn how to fight without powers, or not? I'm not here to hold your hand. This is the real world, Tris. When in a fight, people will hurt you in more ways than one." She huffed before getting back into a fighting stance. He cracked a smile before balling up his fists.

They fought for a while—Tris landing a few good jabs to Eric's jaw. He smiled as he rubbed his jaw—pain subsiding as he watched her frame dance on the wind. _You're fast._ She wasn't fast enough to get out of Eric's grasp, his legs swiping hers out from under her. He pinned her down and she squirmed beneath him—breathing fast and bucking her hips. He shook his head before he got up, holding his hand out to her. She ignored it and got up with a huff. "I think that's enough for today," she said, voice strained.

Eric nodded, stretching his muscles as Tris panted heavily—rubbing her ribs. "You're weak."

Her eyes snapped to his, narrowed. "Excuse me?"

He smirked, eyes closed as he popped his knuckles. "You don't have much muscle. You're tiny." He slowly opened his eyes and glanced at the fuming girl beside him. "But you're fast. Dodging hits would be better than blocking them. Do what you can to stay on your feet and keep moving. And when you punch or kick, you need to throw your whole body into it—use all the force you can."

He heard a soft sigh escape her lips before she nodded, a small smile on her face. "Thanks," she said before she brushed past him—electricity shooting through his veins.

He watched her retreating form before his jaw went rigid. With a sigh he walked back to his room—hands digging through his pack. The vial fell between his fingertips, the blue flame hot against his skin. He ignored the twisting in his gut as he loaded it into the needle-gun. His fists clenched around it before he lifted his shirt and put it behind his pants—the steel sending shivers up his spine.

* * *

Eric slipped his gun back into his pack, the metal clanging with his other vials. Sighing, he cracked his neck as the screams began.

He made sure he was the first to arrive—eyes watching Uriah's hands ignite. Marlene was pleading, part of her top already singed. Eric tilted his head as Marlene dodged a fireblast—tears streaming her face.

"Uriah!" Eric yelled as the girl fell to the floor—hands up defensively. The boy turned around—eyes colored red and nostrils flared. "Leave the girl alone."

Uriah came at him and Eric twisted out of the flames that shot out. With a grunt, Eric's hands were aflame. Their fires shot back and forth at one another—the air crackling in the heat. Eric noticed Marlene slink off, his lips turning up and down—indecisive.

Eric's body was strained as Uriah fought him. Uriah's fire surged in a blue light—knocking Eric down. Eric gritted his teeth as he clutched his hand to his side—ribs bruising beneath his skin. He was pushing himself up as Uriah blasted his fire down—the hot flames engulfing him. Eric's guttural yell died in the flames as the pressure slammed him down to the dirt.

He was pushing back inch-by-inch when the fire washed away. He watched a blue light encase him—Tris hovering above the ground. Her eyes were almost white—her skin glowing. Uriah snapped at her—close to gnashing his teeth as he lunged for her. Eric's body tensed but he couldn't move. He could only watch as Tris blasted down on Uriah—a blue-white light raining down.

Eric couldn't tell if it was water or fire that she was using—but it didn't matter. Uriah slumped down to the ground, a few Riders lifting his body. "He's alive!" one called as Zeke's hands lit up. His eyes were locked on Tris as Four stepped forward—a fire itching beneath his skin.

"Don't think about it," Four seethed.

"She's a monster!" Zeke snapped.

"Tris is my sister!"

"Uriah was my brother!"

"And he's alive! She was trying to calm him down! He's mad—he attacked Marlene!"

Eric stiffened—throat running dry. The feeling went away as soon as it had come—Eric shaking his head in confusion. He couldn't dwell on that as Zeke shot his hands forward—Four's fire retaliating. Their fight was short lived as Tris stepped in—a blue wave washing over them. Four and Zeke stumbled back—arms clutching around themselves. Eric watched as Tris' skin burned brighter—hair whipping in her own wind.

Christina stepped forward—hands outstretched to Tris. Eric's eyes narrowed as he watched Christina's eyes tinge red—body quivering. Tris' glow was dying down as Christina's body began to shake—Tris' energy taking over her.

"What the fuck is going on?" Peter asked as he reached for Christina.

She jerked back and shot her hand forward—a white burst of energy knocking him down. She repeated the action—white-hot light beating down on Peter as he covered his face with his arms.

Eric waited another moment before he got up—limping to Tris. She was lowering to the ground slowly and he grabbed her—ignoring the blistering heat that shot through his body. Her eyes snapped to his—wide and bright and he suppressed a shudder. "Tris! You have to snap out of it! You're hurting your friends!"

Tris' eyes blinked rapidly—the white fading a little as she scanned the scene. She watched Peter slump over himself—wincing. Her lips turned down as she watched Christina huddle into herself, arms clenched and body trembling. Eric heard a soft gasp escape her lips as she watched Uriah being taken away—Zeke and Four spasming on the ground as blue electric bolts washed over them.

Eric watched Tris step to the ground—the glow dissolving from her skin. She cast a glance to him—eyebrows furrowed and a sob bubbling from her throat. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and Eric's arms darted out—catching her as she fell.

* * *

Eric watched Four sit by Tris—his hands around hers. He cleared his throat and Four's dark eyes snapped to him. "What?" Four asked, voice strained.

"Zeke wants to talk to you." Four's eyes widened before he looked back to Tris—jaw clenched. "I'll look over her."

Four's eyes locked with his—something flashing over his face, too fast for Eric to catch it. Without a word, Four nodded—brushing past Eric.

Eric sighed before he walked into Tris' room. She looked so small in the bed—her tiny chest rising and falling softly. He watched her face—serene and devoid of worry. He ran his fingertips over her arm—her skin tingling against his. She stirred slightly, a soft moan escaping her. He watched her face as she awoke—eyes locking with his.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat down next to her, fingers still dancing around hers.

She averted her gaze. "I feel like shit."

"You look like shit."

She narrowed her gaze at him and a soft chuckle escaped his lips. She rolled her eyes as she tried to lean forward—eyes clenching as she winced in pain. Eric nudged her back down. "I don't remember how I got here."

"What do you remember?"

Eric watched her face as she thought—slate-blue eyes gleaming. "I remember screaming. Lots of screaming. I was running towards it when Marlene found me, crying. She said Uriah had gone mad out of nowhere and she couldn't take the edge off. I found him and he was hurting you." Her eyes snapped to his—something unreadable flashing within their depths. "I remember being really angry—then nothing."

He nodded softly. "You saved me." She smiled softly before her lips turned down at the ends.

"Why do I feel so bad, then?"

He sighed, linking his fingers with hers. Her eyes watched their hands intently as he spoke. "You overexerted yourself—knocking out Uriah."

"How is he?"

"Fine—no longer mad. I'm not sure what they're going to do." She nodded softly. "You didn't stop there, though."

Her eyes snapped back to his—lips slightly parted. "What did I do?"

"Zeke tried to fight back for Uriah and Four stepped in—defending you. They got into a brawl and you intervened—attacking them both. Christina tried to edge some of the madness away but Peter came in and you attacked him through Christina." He watched her face fall—tears brimming behind her eyes. He stroked his thumb over her cheek—a sigh escaping as she leaned into him, eyes closed. "Zeke called you a monster."

Tris swallowed hard before opening her eyes slowly. "Do you think I'm a monster?" Her voice was soft as a tear rolled down her cheek—Eric's thumb wiping it away.

"No." She sighed, head nodding slightly. "I do think you need help."

"There is no help for me."

Eric's jaw grew rigid as he stared at her—lips wanting to stifle the words on his tongue. "I know some people who can help you."

Her head turned to him lazily. "You know someone who can cure me?"

He nodded. "But not all of us would be able to go. Four and Peter and Christina—they wouldn't be able to come."

Tris stiffened in her bed—eyes narrowing. "Why?"

"These people are secretive. They don't trust easily. It has to be you and me—or they wouldn't be able to help you."

"I'm not leaving without Four or Christina."

Eric sighed deeply. "Do you want to keep hurting them?"

His eyes were pleading as she withdrew her hand from his. She averted her gaze—staring up at the ceiling. "No but I'm not leaving." She shook her head. "Just go."

Eric inhaled sharply before he stood up and left—gut churning with each step.

* * *

Eric was leaning against the wall, Peter behind him—his wounds slowly healing. He watched Tris slink out of her room—arms rubbing over herself.

His eyes trailed on her as she approached Christina. Christina was being comforted by Marlene—her body still shaking and eyes slightly red. Tris shook her head before turning the corner.

Eric stalked behind her—keeping his distance. She froze and he followed her line of sight. Four and Zeke were talking—a heated discussion by the looks of it. Eric strained his ears but he could only hear Tris' soft gasps as she listened.

He watched her hands clench—a soft sob bubbling in her throat. She stalked off in the other direction and Eric pushed himself back into the shadows, Peter's loud breathing in his ear.

"Is it going to happen?" he asked when Tris was out of sight.

Eric resisted the urge to strangle him. "Make sure it's only Four and Christina in the search party. Give us a day and a half before acting."

He didn't need to turn around to see the bright smirk on Peter's face—he knew it was there. Without another word, he walked off.

He found himself on the little hill from before—the sun setting on the horizon. His fingers dug into the dirt as her small footsteps approached. He wanted to shove her away. _Fucking idiot._

"How soon can we leave?" she asked, voice laced with sadness.

He turned his steely gaze on her, forcing a smile to his face. _Everything has a cost._

* * *

 **Awwww shiiiiiiiiiit. Things are getting a bit real. I wanted to talk about the inspirations for this story since a review mentioned the similarities to Vampire Academy.**

 **The links between spirit users and the people they bring back is totes inspired from V.A. The elements, too, but I'm Pagan and so I was just thinking about that more so than V.A. when it comes to the different elements.**

 **The world itself is inspired by Mad Max; the whole post-apocalyptic desert thing. (if you haven't watched the series, do it) The succubus' powers stem from Lost Girl (Anna Silk can get it, amirite?) The rest is just importing from Divergent. Hope this helps create the picture in your head a bit better! :)**

 **Anyway, follow/favorite/review; do all the lovely things you do!  
Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7! The cure is not to get rid of her powers, it's to cure the madness that comes with it; it'll be explained more in the next chapter or two ;) And Project Grayscale will come into play soon!**

 **This is rated M for strong language and future sexual content**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situations; just my oc's**

 **This is AU/characters may be ooc at times**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The blistering sun pelted on their backs as they stalked through the red-dirt—Tris' eyes glancing back to where they came from. Eric sighed, clenching his jaw in annoyance.

"It's too late to turn back, Tris," Eric said through gritted teeth. He watched her flinch before staring straight ahead.

"It's just—the farther I am from Christina, the wearker the signal gets." Eric's lips tugged up at the ends but he shook his head—face back in a neutral expression.

"So she can't tell where you are, either?"

"That's not how it works, anyway. I can feel Christina's pain—she can't feel mine. She could only edge my darkness away—but it's more like it overflows into her."

Eric nodded slowly as they walked—hands gripping his pack tighter. "It's not exactly a cure, you know?" Tris' eyes snapped to his. "You can't be cured." Her eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to speak but Eric cut her off—voice like ice. "It's the madness that they cure." He sighed—swalloing down that same strange feeling that slithered up before. "You'd still be able to use your powers."

Tris averted her gaze—arms crossed over her chest. "I'd be able to use my powers with no consequences?"

Eric nodded—jaw clenched. "Yes."

Tris sighed, shaking her head. "Everything has a cost."

Eric's eyes snapped to her. "Tris—"

"How much longer do we have?" she cut him off—eyes scanning the horizon.

He inhaled sharply. "Two days—give or take." She nodded when her stomach grumbled—heat coloring her cheeks. Eric let a sideways grin slide across his face. "Hungry?" She nodded stiffly. "Let's take a small break—there's a small hill up ahead."

They sat behind the hill, letting the shade wash over their heated skin. Eric took a small swig from his canteen before passing it to Tris—eyes following the tiny droplets that cascaded from her lips. He swallowed hard and looked away—hand digging in his pack.

He pulled out two nutrition bars and tossed one to Tris. Her nose scrunched up as her eyes scanned the package. Eric felt his stomach flip and he bit his tongue to flush the feeling away. "It's healthy for you," he quipped as he bit into the tan bar.

She quirked an eyebrow at him before she unwrapped it—taking a tentative bite. Her face contorted in disgust—head shaking slightly. "This is terrible."

A soft chuckle escaped his lips. "There isn't anything else, so eat or starve." He watched her huff as she stared the bar down—scrutinizing every grain. She took another bite, and another—face contorting less and less with each swallow.

She finished the bar and took a swig from the canteen—washing the taste away. "That was gross."

He shrugged—finishing his bar. "It's not that bad." She tilted her head at him and he couldn't stop the burst of laughter that escaped his lips. "Okay, maybe it is."

He relaxed into the hill—sighing as he stretched his sore limbs. He felt her gaze on him and resisted smirking. He glanced to her and she averted her gaze—her neck red and fingers fidgeting. He closed his eyes when her voice called to him. "What was it like?"

He looked to her—eyebrow raised. "What was what like?"

She kept her gaze on the horizon. "Growing up in Faction."

He stiffened slightly—hands balling into fists. "It was different than Factionless."

She sighed before turning to face him. "I'm serious."

 _Why not?_ "I grew up in Erudite. Bunch of water-wielders. We wore these bracelets as kids—so that we wouldn't be able to use our powers until we turned sixteen." He cast a small glance to her. "There'd be a choosing ceremony at sixteen—the cuff would be removed and we'd be able to use our powers—find out where we belong." He sighed before continuing. "I defected to Dauntless. Since I'm a firestarter."

Tris nodded—eyes locked with his. "You became an enforcer."

It wasn't a question but Eric answered anyway. "Yeah."

"You knew—know Four."

She, again, didn't pose it as a question—Eric's jaw clenching before he answered. "Yes. Four was an enforcer before he defected."

Tris flinched slightly. "Because of me." Eric shot her a questioning look and she sighed softly. "My mom left with me when I was small. She said they were taking little kids like me and bad things were happening to them." She cast a short glance to Eric—his jaw clenching and body going rigid. "We left Four alone since our father had died before then. He was alone because of me—it's all my fault."

Eric gripped her shoulders when she started to sob—her body shaking. He turned her to him—forcing her to look into his eyes. "Stop it. He cares about you—don't blame yourself."

Tris nodded slowly—easing herself out of his grip. A small smile crossed her face and Eric's heart froze in his throat. "And now you're helping me cure my madness. I'll be better—because of you."

He forced a smile onto his face—fingers clenching the ground—red dust sliding off of his fingertips.

* * *

The sun was hanging lower in the sky when they started to move again. The air was crisp—a small breeze flowing over them. Eric stared straight ahead—refusing to look at his companion.

He didn't want to take in her blonde hair—how it twisted in small waves. He didn't want to think about her eyes—their slate-blue color boring into his own. He sighed softly—her soft lips crawling to the forefront of his mind. He pinched his nails into his palms—ignoring whatever feeling was coming over him.

He glanced to her—her eyes already on him. They were wide and beautiful—her lips slightly pouted as she tilted her head in confusion. Something stirred in his belly and he set his jaw—turning away. _Fuck._

"How much longer?" Tris asked—voice tingling beneath his skin.

"About another day or so." His voice was gruff—short. He didn't care—his job was almost done. She could get under his skin as long as he did his job—it would be all over then.

"Are you going to—" Tris didn't have time to finish the question when chanting and yells echoed around them.

Eric muttered under his breath as the sounds of revving engines slithered closer. _Fuck._ He glanced back to Tris—eyes locked with his. "Run!"

They took off—red dirt flying behind them. The chanting grew louder as they kicked off the ground—practically flying. He was a few paces ahead of Tris and he cursed under his breath. _Pick it the fuck up, Little Girl._ He reached his hand back to her but she brushed him off—eyes narrowed.

"I'm fine," she yelled—sweat beading on her forehead. He rolled his eyes as he watched her tumble down. A low growl sounded from his throat as he reached for her—something twisting around his ankles.

His face met the dirt—rope around their legs. Tris struggled to get up—fingers darting to unwrap her legs. She broke free as Eric dared to do the same—the spirit energy zapping his fingers. "Fuck!" he cursed as Tris unwrapped the rope that was twisted around him.

"Where do you think you're going?" a thick voice asked.

Eric and Tris stood up and faced them. Seven Riders wearing thin-fur cloaks and animal skulls that were rusted with blood. Eric narrowed his eyes. "Fuck off."

"I see she's a spirit user," the leader said—his skull too cracked and mangled to identify. "She's pretty, too." Eric growled as his eyes roamed over Tris. He pushed her behind him—a soft chuckle sounding from the Riders. "We like pretty girls, don't we?" The others cheered—jumping up and down in a frenzy. "Keep the girl—kill the boy."

"I don't think so," Eric spat as his hands ignited.

The battle was all blind fury as Eric flung his fire all around. He watched two Riders wither in flames—their screams dying on the wind as their skin flaked off with his embers. _Five more,_ he thought as a fist connected with his jaw.

Eric grunted as he tumbled back—fists flying to the Rider that screamed before him. His fist pounded into his face until it no longer crunched—making a soft, almost squishy sound instead. _Four more,_ Eric's mind whirred as he glanced up to Tris.

The leader stood behind them—watching as two of his people circled her. They lashed out—fists making contact with her ribs. Eric felt his skin sizzling as she cried out—tears brimming behind her eyes. She balled up her fists and swung—connecting with one of their jaws. Eric couldn't dwell on that as a fist was making contact with his skull.

Grunting, he turned around and faced his opponent. He danced on his feet—thin frame swinging in the wind. Eric cracked his neck before stalking to him—fists clenched.

The Rider struck him—fist hitting his jaw. Eric flinched slightly as he took the hit, his hands wrapping around the guy's throat. The Rider clawed at Eric's hands as he hoisted him off the ground—watching his cheeks turn red—mouth gasping for air.

He released him with a cracking thud before turning back to Tris. One snaked his arms around her and she was flailing in his arms—trying to break free. The other lifted himself off the ground—wincing as he stood up.

"You little bitch!" he cried as his fist flew towards her face. It didn't make contact as Eric grabbed his hand—twisting until a loud crack sounded on the wind.

"It's wrong to hit a girl," Eric cooed as he slammed the guy down—his fire engulfing him. He didn't bother to watch his spasming body burn—instead he turned to the guy holding Tris.

His eyes were wide and he was trembling before Tris' elbow hit his ribs. He cried out—haunched over. "Asshole!" she cried as she kicked his face. He fell to the ground and she straddled him—fists punching and punching.

The Rider gurgled—choking on his own blood as her red hands slammed down on him. Eric lifted her up—arms wrapping around her. She leaned into him—a tentative smile on her lips before her eyes grew wide.

Eric tilted his head to the side before a pinching tingle shot from his side. He released Tris and glanced down—a bloodied blade slipping from his skin as he fell sideways. He watched Tris' body ignite as she washed her flames over the leader—his screams dying with her last embers.

He blinked a few times—Tris' form slightly blurry as she stood in front of him. "Eric?" Her voice was sweet like honey and he wanted to drown in it.

He shook his head before getting up—pushing her away. "I'm fine. It's just a scratch. Let's keep moving."

* * *

The sun was gone as Eric stumbled along—pushing Tris away whenever she tried to help him walk. She would huff—eyes narrowed before he'd stumble again—her arms instinctively reaching out for him.

"I'm fine!" he yelled—her body trembling at the sound. He shook his head, scoffing as he fumbled on—hot pain shooting through his side.

The air was freezing now—Eric resisted the urge to curl his arms around himself. He squinted his eyes in the darkness, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

"There's a cave up ahead—let's go. We can rest there for the night."

They walked through the sand to the cave—Eric barely making it in three feet before he collapsed to the hard ground. Tris wrapped her arms around him—dragging him into an upright position. He swatted her arms away but she didn't leave—hands touching his forehead.

She frowned and he glared at her. "I said I'm fine."

"You're burning up."

"Get some rest. We have a long day."

She sighed. "You're not going to let me help you?"

He rolled his eyes before lifting up his shirt. The wound was already healing—soft tingles shooting through his skin. Eric searched his bag for a small vial and put it in the needle-gun—flinching as it entered his neck. He sighed softly—body relaxing on the cave wall.

"It's already healing—that vial will speed up the process. I'll be fine. Go to bed."

"I'll take first watch."

He glared at her and she held his gaze. "Go to fucking bed."

She huffed before lying on the other end of the small cave—arms crossed. Eric rolled his eyes as he turned to look out of the cave—wincing as pain shot through his body. He closed his eyes as a warm breeze washed over him—a soft sigh escaping him.

He tried to open his eyes when a scream shattered his eardrums. _Fuck. What the hell is her deal?_ The scream sounded again—low and deep. He felt his world was shaking—covered in darkness. He tried to move—stabbing pains shooting through his body. _What the fuck?_

"Eric?!" Her voice sounded far away. "Please, stay with me!" He felt a warmth spread over him and he managed to open his eyes a little. Her glowing hands were on his arms—a worried expression on her face. He opened his mouth to speak when a deafening scream echoed around him. He glanced to her as his world shifted sideways—her words dying on the wind. _I'm the one screaming._

"Don't die on me!" she cried—tears trickling down her cheeks as she ripped his shirt off. He was breathing hard by then—his chest pushing in on itself. He cried out when her finger skimmed the stab wound. He lifted his head as much as he could to look at it—his throat going dry.

It was infected—the skin around his wound a deep red. The wound was red and yellow—thick purple veins shooting out from it. _Fuck me._

"I think his blade was poisoned," Tris whispered—voice cracking.

 _No shit._

"Don't leave me. Eric—I don't want to go mad—if I use my powers—" her voice was fading in and out as his vision grew hazy.

She twisted him on his back as she leaned over him—her form blurry. _Everything has a cost,_ his mind whirred as her gentle hands rubbed up and down his body. He felt calm—his breaths coming in a little easier. He blinked a few times trying to clear his vision. He wanted to see her before he died—her striking eyes and determined face—the fire behind her that stirred something within him.

She caressed his cheek and he leaned into her—eyes scanning every inch of her that he could. She chewed on her lower lip—tears streaming down her face. "I can't lose you," she whispered as everything faded.

His world was blacking out—her glowing eyes the last thing he saw as darkness consumed him—her warmth spreading over his lips.

* * *

 **Oh no! I'm a horrible person...:)**

 **Remember to follow/favorite/review; do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! Here is chapter 8! There is a sex scene in here, just warning ya. ;)**

 **This is AU**

 **Characters may be ooc at times/during certain situations**

 **I do not own Divergent, just my oc's**

 **This is rated M for a reason: strong language and sexual content/hints/situations**

 **The scene in all italics is a dream. (not to be confused with thoughts. Scenes in all italics, narrative included, is a dream-scene)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Eric's vision was hazy—like looking through water. Her form danced before him—hair glowing like the sun. He reached out for her—fingers itching to touch her._

 _A wicked smile slid across her face as she spun away—her laugh cascading down his ear. "Don't go!" he called out to her—feet trying to run after her. She looked back to him, lips smiling and eyes crinkling at the edges._

 _"Come and get me!" she called back, voice the sweetest venom._

 _He felt like he was wading through thick mud—his movements too slow. She cast her eyes back to him—dark and grim._

 _Eric's stomach lurched. Her smile was gone, lips turned down. Her legs were running faster—fear sparking in her veins. Eric turned around, his skin igniting. He tilted his head, confusion masking his face as he looked at the vast emptiness behind him._

 _He turned back to the girl. "Please, wait!" he yelled._

 _He watched her shake her head, tears brimming behind her eyes. "Stay away!"_

 _"What?" he asked as his world shifted._

 _He was hoverhing over her—her throat encased in his hands. She spasmed beneath him, mouth flailing open and eyes wide. She gasped, his fingers tightening. He shook his head before letting go, her chest going still._

 _He stared at her—his heart drumming up his thoat. Her blonde hair dull and lifeless—blue-gray eyes beginning to flatten._

 _He felt a hot-wetness dripping down his face. He wiped his cheek—tears dotting his fingers. "What have I done?"_

 _"Everything has a cost, Eric. Life pays for death—death pays for life," a cold voice said in his ear._

* * *

Warmth spread over his body in short little bursts—exploding in his veins. He tried to lift his limbs but he gave up, feeling like he was wading through quicksand. His world was spinning in total darkness—a soft voice cooing to him. It seemed familiar but it didn't set his body aflame—instead he felt his skin prickle, anger rising.

Something sharp pinched his shoulder—trailing down his arm. He winced, trying to open his eyes. _Wake the fuck up,_ his mind yelled. He squirmed the best he could—his limbs shaking sleep away. He flexed his fingers and stretched his body—feeling his spine crack. Sighing, he struggled to open his eyes.

Light peered through his heavy lids—dots flashing before him. He shut his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth, before he forced his eyelids open. He blinked rapidly as he took in his surroundings. The bed was warm and soft—the walls familiar. He froze as he turned—her dark hair flowing over her shoulders and her nails scraping up and down his arms.

He flinched away, glaring daggers. "Why am I here? What's going on?" She smirked at him. "Where's Tris?" he growled—her smirk growing wider.

"Your little girlfriend is safe and well, Firestarter." Ava's voice was sweet and thick and Eric wanted to rip her throat out. "Tris wouldn't tell me much—just that you were attacked and poisoned by some Rider. Where's Four?"

He snorted. "No idea. What the fuck is going on?" He tried to get out of bed—his limbs still sore. He groaned, his body thick like fog. "Shit," he muttered as he braced himself back against the pillow.

"Don't exert yourself, you're running on fumes right now."

"Tell me what the fuck is going on or I'm burning your house to the ground."

Her lips twitched. "Tris brought you here. You were on the brink of death—she saved you."

He swallowed hard, his fingertips gracing his lips. He closed his eyes, remembering her warmth there. "She saved me?" Ava didn't notice how his voice broke at the end or she didn't care.

"She brought you back from death—well, the brink of death. But you're not in the clear just yet."

Eric turned his icy glare on her. "I feel fine."

She walked to the edge of the bed, sitting herself down. He tried to scoot as far away as he could manage—his skin tingling as she hovered closer. "You're going to die." She spoke slowly, her eyes darkening with each word. "Unless you let us help you."

His eyes flashed to her, something unfamiliar swimming in his gut. "How?"

Her red lips swpread across her face and Eric wanted to run away—his stomach lurching. "It's going to require a lot of spirit energy. It's also going to require a lot of skin to skin contact." Eric quirked his eyebrow, his mind not yet quick enough to catch on. She let a soft chuckle escape her lips. "Sex. It's going to require sex."

"Excuse me?" His blood was boiling beneath his skin—fingertips itching to burn.

"A kiss can only go so far, Eric. Even Tris' kisses can only go so far." Eric gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to run his fingertips across his lips again. He narrowed his eyes as Ava smirked down at him. "Sex is the only away to save you."

Eric snorted. "No."

"There's only two people strong enough to get rid of what's in your system. Myself—and Tris."

Eric bristled, his throat running dry. "I said _no._ "

Ava's hands clenched, her jaw rigid. Eric watched her eyelids close as she steadied her breathing—turning to him with dark eyes. "Do you have any idea what's inside you right now?" Eric swallowed hard—chin raised. She huffed. "What's in your system is a high grade poison. All four elements are combined and sealed with spirit energy—condensed into a liquid. A liquid that painted the blade that sliced you open." Her eyes flashed. "It's known as Valhalla."

Eric snorted. "Sounds stupid."

Ava narrowed her eyes. "It's called that because it's extremely deadly—only brave warriors would be stupid enough to have it near them. One touch is death—not instant. That would be a mercy." She leaned in close, her eyes blazing. "It's a slow death—shutting everything down one by one. I hear the final moments are the worst—all of the elements surging inside you at once—tearing you from the inside out."

Eric's fists were clenched, his heart beating faster. Each breath hurt his chest. "Sounds like a party."

"You fear death? That's a common fear."

"I'm not afraid of dying."

Ava shook her head softly. "Let us help you."

"Why is sex the only fucking option?"

"I told you. Spirit energy can heal you—those little vials are great for headaches and papercuts. The only thing that can bring someone back from the dead is a spirit user—and that energy has to come directly from the user. Someone like me, can heal wounds—using chi—just like how we heal ourselves. You could try a spirit user who's into necromancy but that won't bode well for you—unless you want to be a thrawl." She sighed. "Then, there's Tris. The only person I've met who can control all five elements. She could change the whole world."

His eyes narrowed. "What the fuck do you want? I said no. Go the fuck away."

"I want to help you."

"Why?" he snapped. "Why do you want to help me?"

Her lips tugged up at the ends. "Because you have a major role to play in what is to come."

"And what's coming?"

"Death." The air in the room shifted—shadows dancing on the walls. An eternity passed before Eric nodded slightly and Ava leaned in closer. Her dark locks tickled his skin as she hovered over him—her lips connecting with his. Something turned in his gut as he kissed her—her eyes glowing blue. Their lips were connected a moment longer before she drew back—nothing happening. She frowned a moment before she shrugged her shoulders. "Seems like your heart refuses me."

"So what then?" he asked softly. A smile crawled across her face—darkness illuminating her features.

* * *

Eric laid in his bed—the soft glow of the light dancing across the walls. His body felt colder—ice washing over him.

He shivered, trying to muster his energy to warm himself.

"You shouldn't do that," a small voice said. "You don't have much energy to spend right now."

He glanced to the door, Tris standing in the doorframe. He ignored the way his blood surged when she was near. He set his jaw. "Have they hurt you?"

She shook her head as she stepped in, shutting the door behind her. "How are you feeling?"

 _I'm dying._ "Fucking great."

She rolled her eyes as she stood before him. He couldn't help but look her over—her skin glowing and eyes bright. She looked better than she had when they left her friends behind. Eric gritted his teeth. This whole poison thing was really setting him back. He snapped back to reality when he felt her warmth on his arm. He looked at her, her fingers barely gracing his skin. His arm automatically leaned into her, a soft sigh escaping.

"You're cold," she said, voice almost a whisper. He locked eyes with her and his thorat ran dry. Her eyes were so sad and dark—lost. "I thought I was going to lose you, too," she whispered—voice cracking.

Eric's chest tightened as she leaned into him, arms wrapping around him in a warm embrace. He blinked as she sobbed on his shoulder, body shaking over his. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, fingers drawing circles on her back.

He felt her relax in his arms, body leaning into him. "I'm right here," he said.

She leaned back—eyes looking into his. "I want to help you."

He looked at her a few moments, his mind not fully comprehending her meaning until she draped her legs over his lap—straddling him.

"Tris," he warned, arms pushing her away.

She smacked his hands before pinning them to his side. "I can't let you die."

"No." He felt his heart lurch as she flinched—his voice harsh. He sucked in a deep breath. "No," he said, voice much softer.

"Why won't you let me help you?"

 _Because I don't deserve it._ "Get off of me."

She narrowed her eyes but she didn't move. Eric sighed, pushing his arms up. She held him down easily, his body too weak. She bit her lip before she leaned in—capturing his mouth with hers.

His lips moved with hers—a fire burning in his belly. Tris slid her hands up his chest, her body rocking into his. His breath hitched in his throat and he pulled away—setting his jaw.

She tilted her head—lips turned down at the ends. "Let me help you." Her voice was strong-demanding.

Eric shook his head. "No. You don't want to."

"Yes. Yes, I do." She placed her hands on his chest—fingertips glowing against his chest.

Eric shook his head as she leaned in again, her lips ghosting over his. "You're making a mistake—by saving me."

"No, I don't think so." She dusted her lips over his again, his body leaning into her.

"Everything has a cost."

Tris leaned back a little, studying him. His throat ran dry as her eyes roamed over him—lips pursed. "I'm willing to pay that cost—whatever it is."

 _No, you're not,_ he thought as she crashed their lips together. Their lips molded together—Eric slowly leaning into the kiss. He brought his hands up, caressing her face softly. He closed his eyes—her warmth draping over him.

Tris chewed on her lower lip as she helped Eric take off his shirt—her nails running down his toned body. He shuddered, a small smirk on her lips. He sighed softly as he reached for the hem of her shirt—fingertips gripping the fabric. "Are you sure?" he asked, voice low.

She nodded softly as she raised her arms—his fingers tossing the shirt aside. He slipped his hands behind her back—eyes locked together as he unlatched her bra. The fabric fell to the floor as she went to cover herself up. He shook his head—hands pulling her arms away. She inhaled sharply as he trailed his eyes over her body—his fingers grazing her breasts.

She shivered, leaning into him. _This should just be about healing—nothing more,_ his mind yelled. He gritted his teeth. _Fuck it._ He drew closer to her, his mouth latching onto a nipple. His hand massaged the neglected breast as his teeth nipped her hardening bud. He flicked his tongue over her breast, sucking softly. She moaned, her body pressing into his.

His hands rubbed down her body—removing her shorts, underwear in tow. He looked at her naked form—her skin glowing with each touch.

Her fingertips pulled down on his pants and he lifted up his hips, shaking out of his remaining clothes. He watched her eyes widen at his throbbing member—her hand darting out to touch him. She stroked him softly and he couldn't hold back the guttural moan that escaped him. Her eyes darkened, her hand gripping tighter and stroking faster—blue electricity shooting out and tingling all around him.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath before he pulled her up. "That's nice, but I have something better in mind," he said before kissing her, trying to pin her to the bed.

He growled when she flipped him on his back easily. "No. This is for you," she whispered as she hovered over him. He sucked in a deep breath as he gripped her hips, her body lowering down on him slowly.

He bit back a growl, resisting the urge to thrust up into her. He let her adjust—fingers wiping away the tears that prickled in her eyes. _Shit, she's a fucking virgin._ He snorted mentally at himself. "You okay?"

She nodded softly—lips slightly parted. She adjusted herself and her body seemed to relax—her breathing evening out. She began to rock slowly—her hands spreading over his chest—fingers playing in his chest hair.

He gripped her hips loosely, letting her set the pace—his thrusts soft. He watched her skin glow brighter—a white light dotting her flesh. He eyes were a bright blue—purple swirling in their depths. He inhaled sharply as she began to move faster—nails digging into his skin.

He hissed, thrusting up into her—her hips meeting each thrust. He gripped tighter—fingers threatening to leave bruises as she rode him. Her head lulled back—moans falling off of her lips.

Eric snaked one of his hands down her body—fingers pinching her clit. She moaned louder—her walls clamping around him. Eric leaned back into the pillow—his whole body aflame. His skin was tingling—her warmth spreading through his veins.

There was an intense burning on his side—where the wound was—but the burning didn't hurt. It was a sweet sting—electric and beautiful.

He moaned as he pumped inside her—eyes locked on where their bodies connected. He watched her glowing light wash over him—his skin tingling as the light spread over his body.

He looked back up to her—her eyes purple instead of blue. She leaned closer to him—their lips connecting as her trembling walls tightened around him. Tris moaned and Eric slid his tongue in—their tongues danicng together as she rode out her bliss.

Her bliss washed over him—white and hot as his skin burned and blood boiled. Eric screamed—pain and pleasure mixing as he continued to move inside her—his orgasm approaching fast. She kissed down his neck—nibbling on his skin as he came—her name on his lips.

* * *

Eric awoke with a warmth by his side. He glanced to Tris' sleeping form—her body curled around his. He felt his lips twitch up at the ends and he shook his head, biting down on the feeling that was surging in his stomach. He freed himself from her—watching her sleeping form snuggle back in the blankets, a small fown on her lips.

He stood up and got dressed—eyes scanning the wound before he put his shirt on. His breath hitched up in his throat—the wound completely gone. His fingertips skimmed his skin—smooth.

He cast another glance back to Tris, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. He sighed softly before leaving the room, his feet walking aimlessly.

"You're feeling better," a thick voice cooed.

Eric's head snapped down the hallway, Ava's body stalking towards him. "Much." He narrowed his eyes as she approached.

"I'm glad she was able to heal you," she said, her eyebrow raised.

Eric shook his head, no desire to decipher her riddles. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk."

"What makes you think I have any desire to talk to you, Succubitch."

She smirked at him, arms crossing her chest. "Do you want to know about Project Grayscale or not?"

* * *

 **Sorry this was a little short but it felt right to end it there...plus...I love cliffhangers. Honestly, you guys should be used to this by now :)**

 **Can't believe you guys thought I would just kill Eric. I love Eric and he's the main character; I'd have to establish another character POV first or the story would have to be nearly done/done lol.**

 **Gah, so they had sex. It was used to heal him-but, as you can tell via hints, there's a little something more to it. ;)**

 **Follow/favorite/review; do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9! You get to watch Eric and Tris deal with what happened between them and you get a little bit of knowledge on Project Grayscale.**

 **Sexual content is featured in this chapter, just to warn ya.**

 **This is rated M: strong language and sexual content**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters or situations**

 **Characters may be ooc at times or during specific situations**

 **This is AU**

 **Scenes in italics are flashbacks (not to be confused with thoughts. Scenes entirely in italics, including narrative, are flashback scenes)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Eric was watching Tris dance with some of the girls—her laughter encasing him. He set his jaw, cutting off all emotion. Ava's words were clawing at the forefront of his mind—his brain throbbing.

 _"Project Grayscale is a serum. It's dark necromancy—thrawls, ghouls, the works."_

 _Eric stared at her, his blood boiling. "Ghouls?"_

 _Her smile slid over her face slowly. "Dead thrawls. Mind control works just as well on the dead as it does on the living—when used with spirit energy."_

 _"So, Jeanine wants to enslave everyone?"_

 _"You're the one who worked with her for so long." He narrowed his eyes, fists clenching. "Easy, Firestarter. She probably doesn't want to enslave everyone. Just those who oppose her."_

 _He snorted. "So. Everyone not in Faction."_

 _"There is still so much you don't know, Firestarter."_

 _"So why don't you enlighten me."_

 _"Perhaps." She smiled softly, her eyes gleaming. "Perhaps not. Besides, she's not the only one looking for that serum. Evelyn is just as much of a threat—if not more so."_

 _"What does she need it for?"_

 _"Total world domination." Ava shrugged as she talked, words falling from her lips nonchalantly._

 _"How original."_

 _"Yes. But, she has the means to do it." She gave Eric a pointed glare. "More so than Jeanine."_

 _"Because she's a spirit user?"_

 _Ava gave a short laugh, her eyes crinkling at the edges. "She wouldn't be able to handle the serum without dying or going mad."_

Eric was disrupted from his thoughts, Ava's shoulder bumping into his. He turned away from Tris—eyes glaring daggers at the succubus. "Can I help you?"

"Did you know that love can sometimes manifest physically?"

He blinked rapidly, something churning in his gut. "Excuse me?"

She raised her brow before nodding to Tris. Eric followed her gaze—watching Tris' small frame twist about the room, a smile on her face. "What do you see?"

Eric sighed, anger itching beneath his skin. "I see Tris dancing," he said, annoyance lacing his voice.

Ava leaned in closer to him, her presence sending chills down his spine. "Look closer, Firestarter. Watch when her eyes fall on you."

Eric snorted, shaking his body away from her. He heard her let out a quiet laugh before stalking away. Gritting his teeth, he continued to watch Tris. He watched her lean body sway through the air—her eyes bright. He swallowed hard, remembering her hands on him—her legs draped over his waist. He twisted his back, ignoring the burning in his belly. Tris' eyes shot up to him—her smile growing wider. His breath hitched up in his throat as he watched her skin begin to glow—blue-white light dotting her skin—fading away as she turned her back to him. _Shit._

* * *

Eric was letting the hot water trickle over his skin. He wasn't usually one to linger in the shower. He got in, got clean, and got out. But he decided to linger—let the steam encase him as the water burned down his body.

His hand was reaching for the knob when a different kind of warmth was wrapping around his waist. He gasped, thin arms wrapped around him—a body pressing into his back. He sighed softly, leaning into her—blue electricity tingling through his veins.

He turned around slowly—watching her blonde hair dampen in the water—her bright blue-gray eyes locked on him. Her arms were still wrapped around his back, fingertips drawing small circles on his skin. "Tris," he whispered—the shower water flowing over his lips. He watched her eyes glow brighter—blue taking over her irises.

She looked into his eyes a few moments before she reached up and kissed him—lips molding together. Her arms tightened around him as she pressed her body flush against his. Eric wanted to help it—but he couldn't. His hands snaked down her body to cup her ass, squeezing softly. She moaned into his mouth—his tongue surging to mingle with her's. They kissed a moment longer—the water cascading around their entwined bodies—before Eric pulled away.

He blinked a few times—her pupils blown out and lips swollen. He growled before he pushed her farther back—setting his jaw. "No."

"Eric—"

"No. You—it was about healing me. You saved me and I thank you for that. But—this—we—can't." She huffed before stepping closer to him—her skin glowing white. She rubbed her hands up his arms—a trail of her light tinting his skin. He shuddered, leaning into her. She smiled softly before she closed her eyes—their lips barely connecting. He inhaled her—her sweet scent tingling his veins. _Fuck me._ He gripped her hips hard, fingers threatening to leave bruises. She moaned softly, her arms wrapping around his neck as he hoisted her up—backing her into the wall. She wrapped her legs around him, her body shivering as his member pulsed at her entrance. He looked her over, his eyes searching hers. "We shouldn't." She shook her head softly, murmuring an agreement before she nipped at his lower lip. "To get it out of our system. That's it—just—to get it out of our system." She smiled, nodding softly before capturing his lips with hers.

He kissed her back, lips like rose petals, before thrusting up inside her. He growled low in his throat—her mewls sending shivers up his spine. He didn't wait for her to adjust this time—instead he rammed into her ruthlessly—her head lulling back into the wall as the water streamed down her face.

He withdrew from her, a whimper on her tongue as she bucked her hips into him. He slammed her hips back to the wall—his eyes watching her face as she strained to get some friction. She wiggled before him—mewling and whimpering. His blood was boiling beneath his skin—her electricity flowing through him. Grunting, he thrust back inside of her—her moan hitching in her throat as he repeated the process over and over.

He felt her body shaking around him—her walls clamping down. He slid her wrists into one hand, snaking the other down to pinch her bundle of nerves. Her moans sent shudders through him—her body spasming before going rigid. He watched her face as she came—heavy-lidded eyes and slightly-parted lips. She melted in his arms—their lips connecting—tongues dancing together.

* * *

Eric awoke with a start, his heart drumming up his throat. He groaned softly, his hands rubbing his face. _This is some serious shit,_ his mind whirred as he got out of bed. He flitted his fingers over his lips—her touch still lingering. He shook his head. _It was just a dream._

Sighing, he grabbed his bag—stuffing his vials back in and making sure everything was accounted for. His eyes lingered on the radio, his stomach pinching, before he closed his pack and left the room.

He walked down the staircase, ignoring the girls that fluttered about. He walked to the front door, his hand on the knob when a hand was on his shoulder. Gritting his teeth, he turned around—her blue-gray eyes on him.

"You were leaving?" He remained silent, watching her face fall. "Without me?"

He released a deep breath. "It's not safe for you to be around me."

She tilted her head to the side. "Did we switch powers or something?"

He sighed, stepping towards her. "No—listen, Tris—"

She slammed her index finger into his chest, his body falling back towards the door. "No, _you_ listen. You made me a promise." She glared at him—her skin glowing. "You told me you'd help me—help me stop hurting people."

He shook his head. "Tris—you don't understand—it's—I'm not—" He fumbled for the words, her jaw clenching.

"I saved your life. You owe me."

 _That's why I'm fucking leaving._ He sighed, his fists unclenching. "Fine. Let's fucking hit the road then, yeah?" He watched her skin fade back to normal—her eyes still glaring at him as she nodded. She brushed past him, waving goodbye to the girls over her shoulder as she walked outside.

Eric lingered there a moment longer, steadying his heartbeat. He began to follow Tris out when a hand gripped his wrist. He turned around, eyes narrowed. Ava's face was inches from his—her eyes bright—almost white. "Remember, Eric. Everything has a cost. Your's will be a great sacrifice—I do not envy you." Eric watched her blink a few times—eyes returning to their normal dark shade. They held each other's gaze for a moment longer before she shook her head, twitching away.

The sun was low in the sky now, Amity a few hours away. They trodded forward in silence—Eric casting glances to Tris every now and then. She faced front—eyes on the road before them. Eric inhaled sharply, gritting his teeth as he marched on.

"Let's take a break. Get some food in our stomachs," Eric said as he slid his pack off.

Tris walked a few paces more before turning around, her hands on her hips. "How far away are we from Faction?"

Eric clenched his jaw, sitting down on the dusty ground. He glanced to her as he took out two nutrition bars and their canteens. He watched her nose scrunch up, her arms crossing her chest. "We're about a few hours away from Amity. Then another few from Faction."

She uncrossed her arms slowly, walking towards him. "Amity isn't a part of Faction?"

He held out a nutrition bar to her, not answering her question. She glared at him before a sigh escaped her lips. She snatched the bar from his hands—heat tickling his fingertips. He quirked a brow at her before opening his bar and eating it. He felt her eyes on him as he ate. He took a swig from his canteen—watching Tris glare at him from the corner of his eye. Sighing, he turned back to Tris—her bar untouched. "Are you going to eat?"

Her glare was unwavering. "You didn't answer my question." She sat down across from him, lips pursed.

He nudged her canteen closer to her before stretching his limbs—his legs lounging out on the dirt lazily. He watched her eyes roam over his body, her lower lip caught between her teeth. Her eyes traveled back up his body, a small gasp sounding from her lips as her eyes locked with his. He watched heat color her cheeks before she shook her head—eyes glaring daggers. He gave her a small shrug. "You never answered _my_ question."

"You're kidding me. I asked first!" He watched her cheeks heat up, her chest rising and falling with each quick breath. A smirk slid across his face. "How can you be such a—an—"

"Asshole?" he supplied for her—her fingers gripping the red sand. His smirk grew wider. "Comes naturally, I guess."

She huffed. "You're fucking unbelievable."

He gave her a pointed look. "Mind your language." She gave a frustrated scream before getting up and stalking to the other side of the little hill they sat by. He looked back to where she was just sitting—her canteen and bar left untouched. He rolled his eyes before he settled back onto the hill—eyes closed as the warm breeze rolled over him. "You should eat the bar. And drink. You'll feel better." He heard a faint mummbling sound from her general direction—something pinching in his lower belly.

He still had his eyes closed as he heard tiny footfalls around him—a rustle of aluminum and a gulp of water. He opened on eye slowly—her form coming into view. She was seated in her original spot across from him—her eyes looking anywhere but at him while she ate. He watched her force herself to swallow—her nose scrunching and eyes squinting. She finished the bar quickly—using the water to wash away the taste. She shook her head, flicking her tongue in and out of her mouth.

She sighed before turning towards him. He shut his eye slowly—keeping his breathing even. He felt her eyes on him before a sharp pain stung his foot. He shot up, fists clenched and teeth gritted. She was standing in front of him, her arms crossed and a smirk on her lips.

"What the fuck?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Oops?" She stalked ahead, grabbing his bag and tossing it to him. It hit his chest with a thud—a grunt falling from his lips. "Ready to go?"

He was glaring daggers at her as he stood up, dusting himself off. "Fucking bitch," he muttered under his breath—something churning in his lower belly.

They walked on, the sun hanging low in the sky. Silence stretched between them as he brushed ahead of her, not even the feeling of her eyes on his back. He clenched his fists, nodding softly to himself. _It's better this way._

The canyon opened up at the end, trees dotting the ground. Eric clenched his jaw, woods coming into view. The walked the edge of the forest until it opened up to a dirt clearing—Amity farms up ahead. Eric started to slow down, Tris brushing past him. "Wait," he said, voice barely above a whisper. If she heard him, she didn't show it. She continued to walk on—her fingers skimming the leaves of the trees. He rolled his eyes before he ran back to her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to a stop. She looked to him with wide eyes as she snatched her arm back. "I said wait."

She rubbed her thin wrist, her eyes narrowed. "Why?"

He clenched and unclenched her fists, casting wary glanced back towards Amity. He sighed softly. "I just—there's some—Amity isn't exactly a part of Faction." Tris crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes still narrowed. "It's not Factionless, either. It's on the outskirts. It's complicated—but there's some bad blood between enforcers and Amity."

She nodded her head slowly. "So they don't like you."

His jaw went rigid. "Something like that."

"Can't imagine why," she muttered. Eric's heart was banging against his chest as he gritted his teeth, inhaling sharply. "So what then?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking around the thick woods. He narrowed his eyes, a small cabin coming into view. _Convenient_. He walked towards it without waiting for her—her tiny footfalls echoing behind him.

The building was small and run-down—the wood slightly rotten. His fingers swept through the windows—the glass long gone. He walked to the door and struggled to pull it open—a loud hiss sounding from the frame as it swung free. They entered, the floorboards creaking beneath them as they walked in. Eric found a small candle in the corner—his fingers flicking over it. A tiny spark ignited—the room encased in a dull-yellow light. Tris and Eric looked at the room. Dust and dirt covered the floor—moss and vines wrapping around the wooden beams. Tris kicked the shattered glass closer to the edge of the wall as she went to the single bed in the room.

It was small and thin—the covers dingy and full of holes. Tris sighed as she tore it off, her nose scrunching up as she looked over the dirty mattress. Eric rolled his eyes before he flipped it over. He took off his shirt and ripped it up the seam before laying it across the mattress. He looked back to Tris, her eyes roaming over his body. He swallowed hard as he leaned back—his muscles rippling beneath his skin. Her lips parted slightly before they traveled back up to his face—heat coloring her cheeks as they locked gazes. He nodded back to the mattress. "Better?"

She rolled her eyes before laying down, curling herself in a ball around his shirt. "I guess." She scooted to the wall, eyes looking to him. "Are you—where are you—"

He shrugged his shoulders before sitting down, resting his head against the bedframe. "I'll keep watch."

She snorted. "There's enough room here."

He shook his head. "Get some sleep. We leave in the morning."

He felt the bed creak and shift as she settled herself on the mattress. "Goodnight," she mummbled—sleep lacing her voice.

* * *

Warmth was spreading through his veins as he stretched his limbs—pressure building in his lower region. Something nipped at his earlobe—his breath hitching. He opened his eyes slowly—blonde hair flowing over his body. He twisted his head—her lips connecting with his.

Her lips molded to his as she raked her nails across his chest. He growled low in his throat and she slid her tongue into his mouth. She rocked her body softly into his as she kissed along his jaw-line. He leaned into her as she peppered kisses down his neck—teeth grazing his skin.

Her nails scraped down his body as she kissed lower—nipping here and there. Goosebumps followed her trail—his skin tingling beneath her. Her fingertips peeled the edge of his pants back—his heart drumming up his throat. He watched a smirk crawl across her lips, her eyes a bright blue. She ripped his pants off—boxers in tow. He watched her every movement as she shimmied down over him—a moan escaping his lips as she darted her tongue out—running it along his length.

He shivered—her lips ghosting over his head. "Fuck," he panted as she took him in her mouth. He resisted the urge to buck up into her, his fingers gripping the tattered mattress below him. He watched her head bob up and down—her tongue swirling around him. It felt warm and cold at the same time, electricity spreading through him like a wildfire. His head lulled back—eyelids fluttering closed. Moans were falling from his lips as she worked faster—something uncoiling in his lower belly. "Fuck—I'm gonna—" His orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave—heat tingling down to his toes. He bucked his hips up, her tongue swirling around him. He felt weightless as her mouth left him—her form hovering over him once more.

Her eyes were so bright and so blue—it hurt to look directly at them. She smiled softly as he wrapped his arms aorund her—crashing their lips together.

* * *

Eric woke up panting, his chest heaving. He shook his head, a cold sweat glistening his skin.

"You okay?" Her voice seemed far away.

He turned back to the bed—her sleepy eyes trained on him. He took a deep breath before he focused on steadying his heartbeat. "I'm fine."

She eyed him carefully, chewing on her lower lip. "Bad dream?"

He resisted the urge to laugh. "It was nothing, go back to bed."

She narrowed her eyes as she leaned forward. He sighed, facing front and ignoring her. "It was a sex dream, wasn't it?"

He froze—his blood pounding in his ears. "Excuse me?" He didn't turn to face her—he refused.

He heard the bed squeak as she shifted forward, her feet dangling over the bed. "Ava told me it might happen."

He scoffed. _Fucking Succubitch._ "Yeah? What else did Ava say?" He didn't hide the malice from his voice—ignoring the small gasp that slipped through her lips.

He turned back to her, eyes cold. She jutted her chin out. "She told me that sometimes a connection is formed between a spirit user and the person she or he heals—like when I brought Christina back from the dead."

"So Christina has sex dreams about you? Kinky."

Tris narrowed her gaze, her fingers gripping the dirty mattress tightly. "Asshole." She scoffed. "No. Because we shared something intimate—the connection formed intimately."

He quirked a brow. "So how long do the side-effects last? And are there more?"

He watched her swallow hard, heat spreading up her neck. He ignored the feeling in his stomach, keeping his eyes cold. "Since we only did it once, it shouldn't last long. One or two days—tops. There are no other side-effects." She took a deep breath. "Unless—"

He felt anger boiling beneath his skin. "Unless what?" He watched her shrink back slightly, her eyes searching his before a sigh escaped her lips.

"Unless there were feelings between us."

"Feelings?"

She nodded. "You know— _feelings._ If there's something there—then—the sex dreams could evolve or last longer until—"

"Until what?"

She chewed on her lower lip. "Until we connected again—intimately."

He snorted. "That would negate it?"

"No. But it would keep the dreams and feelings that came with it at bay. It would be a regular thing."

He smirked at her. "The sex? Would be a regular thing?"

She exhaled loudly, annoyance dancing across her delicate features. "Like in a relationship. Being together—it would make the obsessive need go away."

He swallowed hard before he shook his head. "Doesn't matter anyway." She tilted her head slightly, her lips tugging down a little. "There's nothing between us."

She seemed frozen in place for a moment—not blinking or breathing. Eric resisted the urge to shake her awake. After a few moments she shook her head, color returning to her cheeks. "Right. I was—I was just repeating what Ava told me. Those dreams should go away on their own, then."

He nodded slowly, his stomach churning. "Go to sleep." She laid back down, back facing him. He didn't know how long it took her to fall asleep, but he was watching her the entire time. He watched how her back arched with each breath—and when she turned over in her sleep, he watched her serene face.

He was starting to drift back to sleep when a small whimper shook him awake. He blinked a few times—eyes darting around the cabin. When he saw no threat, he looked back to Tris.

Her face was contorted, lips pulled down. Her brows were furrowed as her body shook, whimpers falling from her lips. Sighing, he walked to her, sitting on the edge of the bed softly. He ignored the warning bells sounding off in his brain and reached out to touch her. His fingertips graced her cheek—drawing circles. His throat ran dry—watching her skin glow form his touch. A glowing-white trail followed the path his fingertips made—her breathing evening out.

Ava's words echoed in his mind as he continued to stroke her. He shook his head. _I don't believe in that crap._ He gritted his teeth as she curled herself around him. _Fuck me._ She woke up a few minutes later—her eyes blinking softly. Eric was still drawing circles on her back—his mind some place else. He didn't notice her shift in his lap until her arms wrapped around him.

He froze as she snuggled her head to his chest, her arms tightening. He wrapped his arms around her, his heart beating against his chest. "Bad dream?"

She nodded her head before turning to peer up at him—her eyes wide. "I dreamt that you killed me." His throat ran dry as he looked down at her—her eyes searching his. "You turned me over to some crazy person—I can't remember who. But—they wanted to use me—hurt me. And you knew and—you let them." She was looking to him, and his body was aflame from the inside.

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. She was chewing on her lower lip, his thumb removing it from her teeth. _Fuck it._ He leaned in and captured her lips in his.

There was no rhythm at first—their teeth clacking together. He watched her eyelids flutter closed as their lips molded together—tongues dancing with one another. He shut his eyes tightly—her image ingrained in the forefront of his mind as his hands clutched her to his chest.

A throat was being cleared and they broke away—Eric's hand igniting as he twisted around. He narrowed his eyes, his gut clenching as he stared at the man before him. His hair was a dark blonde—almost brown. His eyes were a deep hazel, a shit-eating grin on his face.

Eric gritted his teeth. "Caleb."

Caleb grinned wider as he leaned in the doorframe—his eyes roaming over Tris as she hid behind Eric. "Eric. It's nice to see you. My Aunt has been looking everywhere for you."

"I'm sure she has."

He walked towards them, ignoring Eric's glare. He got down on his knees, his lips puffing out in a mock pout. "We're here to help you, Tris."

Tris blinked a few times before she slid out from behind Eric, his body tensing. She looked between the two men, confusion masking her face. "You're here to help cure my madness?"

Caleb beamed at her—all white and teeth. "Of course. Faction just wants to help." He looked up to Eric, his eyes gleaming. "Isn't that right, Eric?"

Eric's heart was banging against his ribcage—his body rigid. Tris tilted her head, her fingers twitching as she stood between the two. Eric's fire died out, a sigh escaping his lips. "Yes. That's right."

Caleb's smile widened as he stood up—reaching his hand out to Tris. She looked back to Eric before she went to slip her hand in Caleb's. Eric bristled before he shot up, brushing past Caleb. Caleb held his hands up in defense, his smile never leaving. "I'm just here to escort you to Faction."

Eric gritted his teeth, clenching his fists as he stood between Caleb and Tris. A smile slithered across Eric's face, not quite reaching his eyes. "Lead the way."

* * *

 **A new challenger has entered the battlefield! Gah, Caleb is in the story now. (Ugh, I hate Caleb so much sometimes..or like...all the time) In this story, he's Jeanine's nephew. He's a total suck-up and tries to be the best but she just doesn't care enough about him or isn't as proud as she is of Eric and other Enforcers. That means there's some tension between Eric and Caleb...fun-fun!**

 **So, the sex dreams are a package deal with healing via sex. It fades unless there are feelings between the two...then it becomes like an imprint...this need to be together that will likely drive him insane until they do.**

 **But oh no! He's taking her to Faction! What's going to happen? I don't know...well...I do...but you won't until next time. :3**

 **Follow/favorite/review; do all the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Again, I'm sorry this is late!**

 **This is AU**

 **Characters may be ooc at certain times**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situations**

 **This is rated M: strong language and sexual content (there is a lemon in here, just to warn ya!)**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Eric was watching Tris through the two-way mirror. They were in a separate hospital wing—near the labs. His arms were crossed over his chest as she laid back on the table—electrodes on her head. He gritted his teeth as the nurses poked and prodded—her eyes wide as she laid completely still.

He ignored the sinking feeling in his gut—Caleb's beady eyes on him. He inhaled sharply as Jeanine stood by him—her eyes locked on Tris. One of the nurses went to log something on the computer—the other coaxing Tris to sit up. He narrowed his eyes as a table was pulled in front of her—various objects on top.

He watched Tris nod softly, her lower lip between her teeth. She waved her hand—her skin bathed in a blue-white glow. The paper airplane shuffled about on the table before it took off—soaring through the room. He swallowed hard, watching the nurses type away as they watched Tris work her magic.

Tris flexed her fingers—water rising from a bowl. It bubbled up and danced in the air before pouring back to the container—droplets spilling over. One of the nurses pushed a candle towards her, hopping away as the wick ignited in a bright flame. Eric watched the crimson fire dance, his skin itching to touch her.

Tris turned to the dirt bowl—her hands rising through the air slowly. He watched a tiny, green plant sprout—the stalk rising with Tris' hands. "She's incredible, isn't she?" Jeanine commented—her eyes focused on Tris—deadly cold.

Eric bristled as a silver bowl was pusherd forward—a dome lid covering its contents. He sucked in a deep breath in unison with Tris as the lid was lifted—a raven on its back, dead. His lips twisted down at the ends as he watched her skin pale—her eyes glistening. He masked his sadness quickly, face neutral as Caleb slid by him—his beady eyes flickering from Eric to Tris.

Eric watched Tris hesitate, her hand slowly reaching over the bird. Tris' eyes were burning blue—her skin a beacon as her hand hovered over the tiny corpse. Eric took a deep breath as the wings started to flutter—the tiny creature surging up into the room. A few of the nurses ducked down, their eyes wide as the tiny bird fluttered about. It swooped down on the table—its tiny head tilting to the side as it watched Tris. He watched her take in a deep breath as she pushed her hand out towards the bird—the raven inching closer to her very slowly.

Something unreadable flashed across her face as she stroked the bird with her index finger, her lips turned down and brows furrowed. Tris glanced up—her eyes seeming to be fixed on Eric as she stared through the glass. _She can't see me,_ Eric thought as Tris' eyes gleamed a soft red. She held Eric's gaze as a silver light was leeched from the raven—the little bird sputtering on the table before falling down. He watched the little chest heave its last breath—Tris' eyes fading back to their slate-blue color. "She's something," Eric whispered, his throat dry.

"A giver of life—and a taker of life. Both sides of the coin." Jeanine beamed a bright smile, her hands laced together in front of her blue suit. "She's the one I've been looking for."

Eric swallowed hard, forcing a sarcastic scoff from his lips. "To cure us all?"

"Of sorts." Eric glanced to Jeanine, her cold eyes already locked on him—a smirk on her lips. "We lost a lot of good enforcers during that drop. Max died there. What went wrong?"

Eric gritted his teeth, Caleb's piercing glare on his back. "Evelyn tricked us. The kids she sent with us to trade weren't spirit users."

"You knew the real mission." She nodded towards Tris. "She was the mission—she was the goal all along."

Eris let a smirk grace his lips. "Maybe someone should have told Max that." Jeanine quirked her brow. "He attacked us. We had no choice—I had no choice but to fight back."

Jeanine tilted her head for a moment before a small smile crossed her face. "Casualties, I suppose."

Eric tried to hide his bristle, his eyes glancing back to Tris as the nurses attached the electrodes to her once more. "Have you heard from Peter? We separated—figured it would be easier to get her alone."

He watched something flash across Jeanine's face through the reflection in the glass—her blue eyes like ice. "Yes. You've done a good job with that. She really hit it off with you, I'm told." Eric swallowed hard, his fists clenched. Jeanine shrugged softly. "Peter arrived an hour ago."

Eric cast a dark glance to her, eyes narrowed. "Why wasn't I notified?"

She gave him a curious look, her eyebrow raised. "Your job is over. The spirit user is in our custody. Peter had a different job—he doesn't report to you."

Eric exhaled through his nose slowly, his head beginning to throb. "Where is he?"

Jeanine was watching Tris create the various elements using her own chi—water bubbling from her fingertips before a fire blazed on her palm. "In the east wing, I believe."

* * *

The sounds of flesh hiting leather echoed around Eric as he pushed the training room doors opened. He stalked through the room—his eyes falling to the lanky man before him.

Peter swung at the bag—jabbing and kicking. Eric watched his body strain—his muscles tense as he punched the leather. "Peter," Eric called, his voice sharp.

Peter's head snapped to him—his eyes widening before his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. A smirk slithered across his face as he grabbed a towel, the fabric wrapping around his shoulders. "Hey, man. Heard it was smooth sailing for you." He gave Eric a small wink and Eric resisted the urge to rain his fire down on him.

"What happened?"

Peter gave a small shrug as he took a swig from his water bottle. "It went as planned."

Eric pinched the bridge of his nose. "Where are they?"

Peter quirked his brow. "Jeanine didn't tell you?"

Eric gritted his teeth as he gripped Peter by the collar. He slammed him against the closest wall—a huff of air shooting from Peter's lips as tears prickled behind his eyes. "Where are they?"

Peter's hands clawed at Eric's before he sighed in defeat, his chest heaving with each labored breath. "Holding cells," he choked out. "The Green Sector."

Eric pushed him farther up the wall, his feet dangling above the ground. "That section has been abandoned since Amity's split from Faction."

Peter shook his head wildly, eyes wide—a strange innocence overtaking his features. "I don't know, man. That's where they took them—I swear, that's all I know."

Eric exhaled loudly through his nose. "What about Project Grayscale?"

Peter quirked a brow. "Jeanine has it."

Eric cursed under his breath as he let Peter go. Peter rubbed his throat, his eyes narrowed as Eric clenched his fists. "Fuck. This is so fucked."

"What's the problem here?" Peter coughed a few times, wincing. "What's wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?"

Peter gave him a dark smirk. "Is her sex that good that she made you develop feelings?" Peter let a small chuckle escape his lips. "Maybe she could work her magic on me."

Eric's eyes snapped to his—Peter's smirk fading away as Eric's fist made contact with his face. Peter fell back into the wall—a cough sputtering from his lips as Eric's fist pounded on him. Eric could only see red, Peter's soft whimpers fueling him as his punches rained down. Eric stopped a moment later, Peter's lip busted and nose bleeding. Peter stumbled to the wall, his legs falling out from under him. "This isn't about me or her!" Eric spat, his voice laced with venom. "Shit is going down and you're going to help me stop it."

Eric watched Peter's tongue dart out, wincing as it graced the split in his lip. His arm shook as he lifted his hand, his finger wiping blood from his mouth. He stared at it closely before flinging it to the ground. Peter's eyes, dark and gleaming, glanced up to Eric. He jutted his chin out, a side-ways smirk on his lips. "What did you have in mind, Boss?"

Eric smiled as he reached his hand out to Peter—Peter wincing as he grasped his outstretched hand. Eric lifted him up, his eyebrow raised as he looked him over. "I'm going to need you to get me through to those holding cells."

"I'm in base control tomorrow morning—it'll have to be then."

Eric nodded before heading to the door. He cast a look over his shoulders, a wry grin on his lips. "Clean yourself up. You look like shit."

* * *

Eric was lying on his bed—eyes counting the cracks on the ceiling. He felt his lips twitch up as the bed dipped—a warmth spreading up his side. He cast a glance down—slate-blue eyes meeting his. "Hey," he whispered lamely.

"Hey," she mimicked—a smile on her lips as she straddled him. She dusted her lips over his, a growl in his throat as he gripped her hips.

She quirked an eyebrow at him as she ran her hands down his chest—nails scraping his skin. A hiss escaped his lips before he flipped them over—a giggle on her tongue as he kissed down her neck. "You're naughty," he whispered—her body shivering as his fingers played with the hem of her shirt.

"What are you going to do about it?"

He gave her a wry smirk as he tore her shirt off—goosebumps dotting her flesh as he used the fabric to tie her wrists to the bedpost. She arched into his touch as he nipped down her chest, a whimper on her tongue as his tongue traced down her stomach. His fingers pulled her pants down, his teeth nipping at her underwear. A growl bubbled up his throat as he tore it away, her body shuddering before him.

He drew her legs up as he kissed down her thighs, a soft moan escpaing her lips as he ghosted his tongue over her lower lips. "Eric," she pleaded, his lips hovering over her heat as he blew cold air over her. She moaned, bucking her hips up.

He glared at her before he pushed her hips back into the bed—his fingertips threatening to leave bruises. "Behave or you won't be rewarded." She whimpered, her head rolling back on the pillow. He grinned as he drew back to her sensitive folds, his tongue darting out to taste her. He moaned as he plunged inside her—his guttural sounds vibrating to her core.

He swirled his tongue around, tasting every inch of her as he sucked on her lower lips. He nipped here and there as he rubbed his tongue over her bundle of nerves, a sharp cry escaping her lips.

He could feel her struggle against him—her body shaking as she writhed before him. He smirked into her as he alternated between sucking and swirling his tongue about—stroking her clit. He felt her walls begin to tremble, her moans short and breathy as her head lulled back onto the pillow. He pushed farther in, his fingers digging into the flesh around her hip as she bucked into him—her heady scent fueling him.

He watched her as she came around him—her cheeks flushed and eyelids heavy. A smile graced her lips as her body spasmed—her breasts bouncing softly against the confines of her bra. He continued to stroke her—his tongue rubbing her bundle of nerves furiously as her body grew rigid—her bliss washing over her.

He placed her legs down as he climbed over her, her eyes boring into his. He felt the heat of her light all around him—her skin glowing. He knew his was, too. He could feel her in his veins—electricity tingling his entire being. "What is this?" His voice was soft as her smile grew wider.

Suddenly her hands were free and caressing his face as she crashed her lips to his—his eyes shutting against the bright white light that ignited the room.

* * *

Eric awoke with a start—his chest heaving and his skin glistening with sweat. He rubbed his face in his hands, something churning in his gut. He glanced to the clock. _6:37._ He gritted his teeth as he stalked out of bed, getting dressed quickly.

He walked down the long stretch of hallway to the labs in the back section. The night guard didn't even look up as he passed. He walked up to her room, pressing his index finger into the scanner. It beeped, the light turning green as the door hissed open. He stalked in, the lights in the room automatically turning on.

"Eric?" Tris asked, her voice laced with sleep as she blinked her eyes against the harsh lighting. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." He checked her over, his hands pulling her hair out of the way. He frowned as his finger skimmed her skin—a small bruise on her neck. She flinched before pulling away, a small blush on her cheeks. "Did they hurt you?"

"They wanted to test my healing factor." Tris widened her eyes as Eric's face grew dark, his fists clenched. "They didn't make me do anything like—it's not like that. They used those little vials that you have." Eric's body relaxed—tension leaving his body. "All they've done so far is make me use my powers. Nothing has changed."

Eric swallowed hard. "It takes time."

"The lady from before—the one who greeted us as we came into Faction."

Eric quirked his brow. "Jeanine?"

Tris nodded slowly. "She seems familiar to me."

Eric gritted his teeth. "How do you feel?"

Tris' head tilted to the side a moment, her lips turned down at the subject change before she bit her lip. "Weird—numb."

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "I can usually feel people out—their auras." She reached her hands out, her fingertips grazing his skin. He braced himself for the shudder, but it never came. His throat ran dry—her electricity dull against his skin. "I can barely feel you."

He didn't stop his hand from caressing her face, his fingers drawing circles on her cheeks. "It's going to be okay, Tris."

She looked up to him—her slate-blue eyes not as bright as they were. "I know."

* * *

Eric wanted to run down the hallway to the Green Sector, but he kept his pace brisk. He didn't want to draw attention to himself. He rounded the corner—his heart leaping into his throat as the metal door came into view. _Almost there,_ his mind chanted—his blood boiling beneath his skin.

"Where do you think you're going?" a sharp voice asked.

Eric bristled, his eyes dark as he turned around. "I'm just paying an old friend a visit."

A shit-eating grin crossed Caleb's face. "Are you authorized?"

"Excuse me?"

Caleb's smirk grew wider as Eric continued to walk to the door—the security box blinking red. "This section is off-limits. Are you authorized?"

Eric gave him a sharp look. "My rank is higher than you, Caleb." He watched Caleb's face fall—his eyes narrowing. "How does it feel to be second—no, not even second—third-best to Jeanine?" Eric gave a wicked smirk. "Your own aunt still ranks Four, a traitor, higher than you. Does that hurt? Or are you incapable of such feelings?"

Caleb stalked to Eric, his breath hitching slightly as Eric matched his stance—their eyes locked in a heated battle. "You're going down, Eric. You think you're such hot-shit. You're not top-dog anymore." A dirty smirk crossed his lips. "Do you think your little girlfriend would care about you if she knew who you really were? What you've done? To her brother and friend—to her?"

Eric gripped his collar—Caleb's eyes going wide. "I will enjoy destroying you, Caleb." Caleb released a shaky breath as Eric patted his collar down, his hands back at his sides.

Caleb's eyes narrowed as he backed off a few paces. "You're not going to destroy me, Eric." He gave a small chuckle. "No. You're going to destroy yourself. You're going to burn everything you care about—that's your fate."

Eric glared daggers, fists clenched as Caleb turned on his heel—his footfalls fading down the hallway. "Prick," Eric muttered as he turned to the security box. "Come on, Peter," he whispered—his eyes locked on the blinking red button. He released a breath he didn't know he had been holding as the box beeped softly—the light blinking green. The door hissed—the metal clacking as the door slid open.

He walked down the dim hallway, bracing against the wall. He took a deep breath as he peered around the corner—one guard pacing in front of the holding cells, his back to Eric. Eric inhaled sharply as he went for him—his form silent as he padded across the floor. His arm wrapped around the guard's neck—his other hand clamping around his mouth. Eric gritted his teeth as the guard spasmed in his arms—his hits getting weaker and weaker until he stilled. He pulled him into a dark corner before hitting the purge button—the glass doors popping open. Four and Christina stalked out of the room slowly—their eyes narrowed as Eric came into view. "Let's get this party started."

* * *

 **Shit is going down next chapter :) So exciting! I love jailbreaks! but how do you think they'll react to Eric? :O**

 **Let's not forget we have some other big players on the field even though they aren't in the picture at the moment. :p**

 **Anyway, follow/favorite if you haven't done so already. Review, review, review you lovely people! I love reading your thoughts and ideas!**

 **Do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**And here's chapter 11! Big shit happens in this one. There's one hell of a cliffhanger at the end. Probs not as bad as the one where Eric "died" but it's still pretty naughty of me :)**

 **This is a little shorter than the last two chapters but it felt right to end it where I did...mostly because I'm evil. :)**

 **Don't say I didn't warn you! :p**

 **also, yes Tris could sense that there was something up with Eric. But, remember she is confused and doesn't always understand things right away. Besides that, there is a connection between them . Something stronger than his dark deeds. I don't want to use the term soul mate, but think of it like that. She could sense their connection before it even began and it definitely skewered her perception of him. Besides, she did see something redeeming in him :P her reading auras isn't set in stone. Like she can't look at someone and be able to read them like a book. It's little glimpses of their feelings and what they perceive them as. Like, Jeanine doesn't think she's evil. She believes what she's doing is for the greater good. That perception skewers Tris view of Jeanine. Ya dig?**

 **This is AU**

 **Characters may be ooc during certain situations**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situations**

 **Rated M: strong language and past/future sexual content**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Eric was gritting his teeth, his calm nature fading quickly as he clenched his fists—itching to leave. "We should really get moving."

Four narrowed his eyes. "Why should we trust you?" He took a step closer, Eric bristling in response.

"I'm the only option you have." Eric snorted. "Unless you prefer the cell?"

Four gripped Eric's collar, Eric resisting the urge to punch his throat. "Where is Tris?"

"In the labs." Eric watched Four's face shift—something almost feral in his features. He had just enough time to lean back, dodging Four's blow. Grunting, he slammed back on Four—Four's body stumbling back before he regained his balance.

"I could kill you," Four muttered, his eyes mad.

"I can save her!" Eric yelled, Four's fist stopping just inches from his face. Eric took a deep breath. "We only have a ten minute window to get to her room without the cameras catching us."

Christina sauntered forward, her arms over her chest. "How is that?"

Eric pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to stand here discussing pointless details. He wanted to get moving and save Tris. "Peter is in the control room hacking their feed."

"He is why we're here," Christina spat.

"No," Four said, his eyes dark. "Eric is." He took a deep breath, his temple pulsing. "You were working for Jeanine all along you fucking asshole. After everything, you still brought her in. You never were more than Jeanine's attack dog, were you?" Eric tried to hide the bristle in his skin, how his body grew rigid with Four's words. "If my sister is hurt—I will kill you."

Eric locked gazes with Four, his face deadly calm. "Can we get moving now?"

* * *

Eric had to force himself to breathe as they padded down the long hallway, their steps silent on the tile flooring. He was itching to run, his legs twitching with each slow step. But he had to be slow—calculated. He couldn't afford to rush through this, fires blazing. Tris couldn't afford that.

He chewed on his inner cheek, his breathing silent as he strained his ears to listen. "What's the plan?" Christina asked, her voice shrill. Eric cast her a dark look, her skin slightly paling before she sneered at him.

"Figured we'd just wing it."

"How close are we?" Four asked, his voice low.

Eric inhaled sharply. _Don't you fucking assholes know when to shut up?_ "Her room is down this hall and through the lab doors." Eric was in the middle of scowling, his eyes narrowed, when a shadow loomed over him. He turned out of the way, an enforcer walking through the hallway.

The enforcer looked over, his eyes widening as he took in Eric, Four, and Christina. "What the—" he had started before Eric lunged.

Eric's fist made a deafening crack as it connected with the enforcer's jaw—his eyes going wide as he spun for the floor. Eric exhaled through his nose as his fists pounded on the guy. His skin was itching—blood boiling as he felt bones crack underneath his punches. He blinked a few times as strong arms were pulling him up—the enforcer laying motionless on the ground.

Eric watched his chest heave a shaky breath before stilling, something churning in his gut. He looked back and saw Four was holding him upright, his legs shaking. Taking a deep breath and setting his face into a scowl, he shook Four off—forcing his legs to work. "Let's keep moving."

They could see the lab doors, Eric's legs walking just a bit faster until Christina let out a small whine. He turned to glare at the girl, her eyes wide. "What's wrong?" Four asked, his hand on the small of her back.

"I can feel her madness," she said, her voice light.

Eric felt his stomach drop. "Can you take it away?"

She locked eyes with him—her lips quivering. "I'm trying." She shook her head, her eyes glistening. "It's like I'm being blocked."

Eric's fists were clenched, his jaw rigid. "Let's go. We're almost there."

They walked silently through the doors, Eric bracing himself against the corner before peering past the wall. _Strange,_ he thought when the entire sector looked to be empty. His gut was churning, his skin sizzling as he opened the door to her room.

He felt his stomach plummet, his heart drumming up his throat. _She's not here._ He didn't have time to dwell on that as his world shifted, his back slamming into the wall. His hands clawed at Four's arms—Four's eyes dark and locked on him.

"Is this a trap?" he hissed, his grip tightening on Eric.

Eric coughed, glaring daggers at him. "I don't know!"

"Where could she have gone?" Christina asked as she paced through the room—her hands skimming over Tris' bed.

"I don't know," Eric said, his voice low—defeated. He watched Four's eyes narrow before his grip faltered—letting him go.

Four opened his mouth to speak when a speaker clicked on—static hissing through the room before a cold voice slithered out. "Eric, Four, and Christina. Please head to Lab D."

* * *

Eric's anger was boiling beneath his skin, his teeth gritted as they entered Lab D. He looked to his right, his eyes falling on Peter. He narrowed his eyes before Calab came into view—his gun pressed against Peter's back. He turned his attention forward—his heart drumming up his throat as he took in Tris. She looked unharmed—but something was off. Her skin was too pale—eyes too dull. His lips turned down at the ends, his hands itching to touch her.

"Glad you could make it," Jeanine quipped as she walked up next to Tris, her hands behind her back. "I see you've brought your friends along."

Eric's fists were clenched, his fire itching to ignite. "I thought you hated guns," he said—his eyes glaring daggers at Caleb.

Caleb snickered, pressing his gun harder into Peter's back—Peter wincing, his face strained. "I guess I've made an exception."

Tris took a tentative step forward. "Eric? What's going on?" Her voice was so meek—more so than it's ever been. "Why are they here?"

Caleb rolled his eyes, a snort sounding from his lips. "I thought the little prodigy could sense our auras." He tilted his head a moment before a wicked sneer crossed his features. "Or maybe she's not that good at using her powers. Or else she would have known her dear _friend,_ Eric, was setting her up."

Eric flinched, his eyes locked on Tris as she studied Caleb for a moment. He watched her eyes glisten over before she turned to face him. "It's true, isn't it?" His body grew slack, his legs barely able to hold him upright. Her voice broke at the end—her body visibly shaking.

He opened his mouth to speak, her brows kitting together, before he shut his mouth. He watched her take a step back—her head shaking as she averted her gaze. Jeanine stepped forward, her hand on the small of her back—Tris flinching away from her. "It's not that simple, is it?" She smiled again, Tris narrowing her gaze before shifting away. "She can sense our auras—but it's not like reading a book. It's a mixture of our perception of ourselves mixed with the feelings we give off. So, she could sense certain things—like Eric's growing affection for her. That might be why she overlooked the fact that he was hiding something from her. The fact he was leading her to—this."

"I don't need to read your aura to know you're a sadistic bitch," Peter quipped, wincing as Caleb smacked him in the back of his head with the butt of his gun.

Eric watched Tris narrow her gaze, her skin slowly lighting up before she let out a small gasp—a shriek on her tongue. Eric lurched forward, two enforcers holding him back, as Tris doubled over—her eyes shut tight and soft whimpers escaping her lips.

"Stop that!" Eric yelled, his voice laced in venom.

Jeanine smiled coolly, her head tilted as she watched Tris writhe on the ground. "Magnificent, isn't it?"

"Take her pain away!" Four shouted to Christina as he struggled against two other enforcers.

"I can't," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Eric gritted his teeth. "What have you done to her?"

Jeanine let out a small laugh. "I gave her a new serum I developed. It's quite interesting. Would you like to know how it works?" Jeanine gave a sharp nod before pain shot through Eric's shoulder.

Eric gritted his teeth, grunting as he hunched over—the enforcers holding him upright as they pulled the blade from his shoulder. He was panting, watching as Tris' eyes widened. She narrowed her gaze as she tried to stand up, her skin glowing before she fell to the floor again—her body spasming. "Leave her alone!" Eric spat, his shoulder burning.

"The serum has these transmitters in it that dull the extra senses spirit users use. It's still in it's first stages—but it works wonderfully. It renders Shades like Christina useless—no more zapping her madness away or taking away her pain." A smile slithered across her lips. "Sensing our auras is a bit of a hassle now, too. And using her powers causes her pain."

Eric snorted. "Isn't that last part going to hinder your little plan?"

Jeanine smiled coolly. "The transmitters are being controlled by me. I can switch them on or off as I please—while the serum is in her system." She tilted her head to the side. "I do apologize for Greg stabbing you. But she seems to react strongly when her friends are in danger."

Eric watched Jeanine walk to the back table, Tris' body heaving on the ground. "Tris?" She lifted her head slightly, her breathing labored. "It's going to be okay."

"Hardly," Caleb quipped before a grunt escaped his lips. Peter had elbowed him in the ribs, knocking the gun from his hands as Caleb doubled over in pain. Peter landed a few punches before two enforcers were on him—dragging him away. Eric smirked as Caleb stood up, his nose bleeding and left eye purple.

"You look like shit," Eric snorted.

Caleb narrowed his eyes, wincing slightly. "I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm."

Eric's throat ran dry as Jeanine stepped up, her eyes narrowed. "I expected more from you," she said to Eric, her voice soft. She sighed before turning to Peter. "You had potential—and you let a traitor squander it." She gave a quick glance to Caleb before shaking her head—her eyes locked on Tris. "You are the key."

"The key to what?" Tris spat, her eyes narrowed as Jeanine approached with the black box Eric never wanted to see again.

"Our salvation." Jeanine gave a short nod and suddenly Tris was being lifted by two men—her body thrashing about weakly. "Don't resist—it's immature to thrash about like that." Jenaine's lips turned down at the ends before she shrugged—her hands opening the box. Eric watched Jeanine's face fall—her eyes wide as she grabbed the vial from the box. The box clattered to the floor—the sound echoing in the small room. "What is this?" Eric narrowed his eyes, the vial glowing with a blue fire. He swallowed hard. _That's impossible._ Jeanine spun on Peter, her eyes wild. "Where is it?!"

Peter's eyes widened, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed. "I don't know! I never opened the damn box!"

Jeanine turned to Eric. Eric stood up tall, his chin raised and fists clenched as she gave a swift nod—the enforcers holding him up sending their fists into his stomach. He hunched over, air escaping his lungs as he tried to catch his breath. "Just tell me where it is and I'll let you go. I'll even reinstate your position."

Eric snorted, a low grunt escpaing his lips as a jab connected to his ribs. "Fuck off," he spat. He ignored Tris' soft whimpers as she struggled against her captors. _I can take this—for you._

Jeanine sighed before Peter spoke, her eyes snapping to him. "Eric doesn't know where it is! He was with Tris. I was with Four—he had Project Grayscale."

Eric gritted his teeth as Jeanine's icy glare turned to Four. He inhaled sharply, watching her fingers tap on her chin idly. He felt Four stiffen beside him, his eyes dark and narrowed. _Damn it, Peter. Why can't these assholes learn to shut up?_

Jeanine was pacing back and forth. "Tell me where it is and I'll reinstate your citizenship here in Faction." Eric snorted as Four kept silent, his eyes fixed straight ahead. Jeanine sighed, her jaw popping in annoyance. "Talk or I'll make you suffer."

Eric lunged forward as Tris doubled over in pain again—strong arms holding him back. "Let her go!" He watched Tris' body fall to the floor—her back arching as she spasmed. He felt his blood run cold, his whole body weightless. "Please, stop."

"Tell me what I want to know."

Eric sucked in a deep breath, his eyes looking to Four—Four's jaw rigid and eyes fixed straight ahead. Eric inhaled sharply, his eyes clamping shut as Tris screamed and wailed—her voice cracking. "Stop!" Eric yelled, Jeanine's eyebrows shooting up. "You're killing her!"

He watched Peter struggle against the enforcers holding him back. "If she dies, you'll have nothing!"

Jeanine tilted her head to the side as she watched Tris wiggle about on the floor, her skin pale and tears streaming down her face. A soft smile slid over her lips and Eric wanted to rip her throat out with his teeth. She gave a small nod and Tris gasped loudly, her eyes blinking rapidly as her body slowly settled on the ground.

"If you all know nothing—I have no reason to keep any of you alive." Jeanine looked to Caleb, his face breaking into a lopsided grin. "Take them to the Pit."

Eric felt the ground fall from beneath his feet as he struggled to break free. "No!" Sounds were mixing together, creating an indistinguishable ringing that took over Eric's world. He watched Tris be dragged away—Jeanine's face smiling at him. He felt his fire die on his hands as a sting shot through his neck—his eyes blinking the world away. Then there was nothing.

* * *

Eric groaned, his body aching as he struggled to sit up. He blinked his vision clear—the room dark and still a bit blurry. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes before opening them again—the room clearer. He felt his heart beat against his chest—his throat running dry. _Fuck me._ They were in the pit—the stone walls reaching high above them. He swallowed hard as he looked around the walls—shadows dancing across the stone. _I am getting too old for this shit,_ he thought as he narrowed his gaze—shadows forming strange shapes in the darkness.

"Eric?" a deep voice called.

He looked over to his right, Four wincing as he stood up. "Where's Peter?" Eric's voice was just a whisper, his eyes glancing to the moving shadows.

"Over here with Christina," Peter quipped as he supported Christina's weight—her lips pursed.

Eric sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck—growling as his fingers skimmed the bump there. _Fucking bitch._ He looked at Four, his eyes grim. "It was smart to hide Project Grayscale."

Four locked gazes with him. "I didn't hide it."

Eric narrowed his eyes. "But that vial—it was one of _my_ healing vials."

Four grunted. "So I noticed."

Eric gritted his teeth, his head pounding against his skull. _I am not playing this game._ "So how the fuck did one of my vials get there if you didn't switch it?"

Four's face was deadly serious, his body tense. "I don't know. But it wasn't me."

"Then who—" A feral sound cut Eric off—something hissing in the darkness.

Christina leaned into Peter, her eyes wide as they scanned the pit. Eric watched shadows stretch and receed—popping hisses and spitting howls echoing around the cave.

"Where are we?" Christina asked, her hands rubbing her arms up and down.

"The Pit," Peter answered, his throat swallowing hard as his eyes flickered around the walls.

Christina jumped as a gurgling growl sounded from the darkness. "What's in here with us?"

Four took a step back, his eyes narrowing as he spun on his heel—a hissing chuffle echoing behind him. "Reapers."

"What are reapers?"

Eric gritted his teeth, the growls all around them. He took a deep breath. "Spirit users who've gone completely mad." He exhaled through his nose as his hands ignited—the cave lighting up. He watched lanky creatures hiss and avert their eyes—their contorted bodies scurrying back into the darkness. _Fucking hell._

* * *

 **And there we have it! There are just so many questions...who has Project Grayscale? What are those reapers gonna do? How will the gang get out and save Tris from Jeanine?**

 **Follow/favorite if you haven't done so already. Review! Lemme know what you all think of this little story :)**

 **Do the lovely things you do!  
**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Whoop whoop, Chapter 12! Have fun with this cliffhanger :)**

 **Yes, Christina and Peter are a thing. They're not official, though they do have a moment in this chapter. The moment in here is more out of passion from everything going on around them, you'll understand as you read it. But their relationship is mostly them being able to depend on one another, and will get more romantic later. She's still hung on Will, but there's just something that I love about Peter and Christina being together.**

 **Anyway, This is AU**

 **Characters may be ooc at times/during certain situations**

 **Rated M: strong language/violence(it gets pretty descriptive)/past and future sexual content**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situation; just my oc's**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Eric and Four ignited their palms, their backs facing each other. Peter and Christina huddled close together, their flames slithering across their skin. The gurgling growls were all around them, echoing off of the walls.

"I thought spirit users who went fully mad, died," Peter quipped, his dark eyes flashing.

Eric opened his mouth to speak before Christina sauntered forward, her eyes narrowed as a lanky reaper twitched in the shadows. "They are dead," she whispered, her eyes grim.

Eric glanced to her quickly, his head snapping back as a reaper stalked forward, gnashing his teeth a few times before slinking back into the darkness. "You can sense that?" he asked, his voice low.

"They're like me," she whispered, swallowing hard.

Eric looked her over shortly. "They're not like you," he spat—her eyes flashing to him. "You're nothing like them." They held each other's gazes before Peter cursed under his breath—a tornado of fire lashing out from his palm. A hissing whimper carried through the pit as the creature spasmed on the floor. Peter pelted it with his fire, the willowy frame writhing on the ground. The sounds of sizzling flesh and boiling blood pounded in Eric's eardrums, the reaper's distant moans dying with the last ember.

"Shit," Four said as he looked at the charred remains, the blackened skin peeling off and eyes a yellow-white hue.

Eric sighed, his head beginning to throb. _Fucking hell,_ he thought as the pit erupted in chaotic wails—their whimpers soft and strained.

"I don't think they liked watching their friend die," Christina said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Eric snorted. "No shit."

Four and Eric locked gazes, eyes dark. "This is going to be a helluva fight."

Eric shrugged his shoulders, his fire itching in his veins. "I've fought worse."

Four's lips twitched up at the ends. "You ready?"

Eric's silver-blue eyes snapped to his, a crimson glow on his fingertips. "Are you?"

Rolling his eyes, Four let his fire spread up his arms—the flames almost golden. He opened his mouth to speak when the wailing died off—the pit completely silent. Eric swallowed hard, his gut churning. The sounds didn't fade slowly, it just cut off—as quick as blinking. Silence fell upon the room, shadows playing tricks on the rocks. Eric had time to take a shaky breath before chaos erupted around them.

It was too dark to see through the shadows, even with their fires raging through the air. The reapers were fast, their contorted bodies surging through the air or crawling across the floor. Eric toppled to the ground in a huff, grunting as the reaper threw its body weight onto him. He held its arms back, its claws trying to dig into Eric's flesh. Sweat was dotting his brow, the creature's jaws snapping close to his face—the saliva glistening on its teeth. Eric held his breath, the stench from the reaper all around him as his fire singed through his forearms. Eric let out a guttural yell, the reaper's arms charred as his teeth gnashed in Eric's direction. "Give it the fuck up already!" Eric yelled, his head leaning back as the reaper gained an inch. He twisted his head, Four locked in a heated battle with two reapers, their lanky frames dancing in and out of the shadows. _Shit,_ he thought as he cast a glance to Peter, his back to Eric as he blasted his fire out—the flames spiraling into a group of reapers—their cries dying in the air. He sucked in a breath, his eyes flashing to Christina. She seemed frozen in place, the reapers dancing around her—their noses twitching at her. Her eyes were wide as they locked on him, her chest rising and falling in time with the reaper's gnashing jaws. "A little help would be nice," Eric said through gritted teeth—his pride taking a small hit as he strained his head back farther away from the reaper's spitting teeth.

Christina didn't move, her lips slightly parted as she stared at Eric and the reaper. Eric narrowed his eyes, his stomach doing flips before Peter pushed her out of the way, casting her a wide glance. "The fuck, Christina?" She stared at him, shaking her head and blinking rapidly. Scoffing, Peter yanked the reaper off of Eric, its head snapping to Peter, a snarl erupting from its throat. Peter stuggled with it for a bit, his fire doing nothing to hinder its determined movements. Peter grunted, his eyes wide as Eric stepped behind the creature.

"Close your eyes," Eric grunted. "Or don't." Peter shut his eyes tightly, the darkness illuminating behind his lids as Eric shot his fire out. Peter felt the heat lick his skin, a guttural moaning sounding from the creature.

The body went rigid in Peter's grasp before slumping, his hands releasing the creature. He opened his eyes, watching the body spasm on the ground a few times. Peter sighed, looking back to Eric. They shared a swift nod before Peter turned back to Christina, her eyes wide.

"I—I didn't mean—" Her words were fumbling from her lips, her body trembling. Peter shook his head, taking a quick step to her.

Eric braced himself, ready to pull him off if he decided to let her have it. But it never came. There were no words of anger or curses—no wild hand gestures or blind fury. Eric cocked his head to the side, watching Peter's hands grip hers. She blinked a few times before Peter captured her lips in his.

Eric smirked before rolling his eyes, Four's voice piercing his eardrums. "If you're done watching them make-out, I could use some help."

Eric snorted. "The legendary Four needs _my_ help?"

Four rolled his eyes. "Just do your thing."

"My thing?" Eric quirked his brow.

"Yeah, that thing where you kill everything—fires blazing," Peter quipped, Christina standing beside him.

Eric looked to Christina, her dark eyes grim—but there was a fire behind her eyes, making Eric's lips twitch up at the ends slightly. "If you're not ready, then stay out of the fucking way."

Christina didn't flinch at his harsh tone, instead she jutted out her chin—a wildfire dancing on her fingertips. "I was born ready."

* * *

Eric was thankful that he remembered where the exit to the pit was, the smell of burning, rotting flesh was encasing the entire cave—the scent still lingering around them. His signature scowl was on his face as he padded down the hallway, a few people casting them wary glances.

Christina nudged his shoulder, her eyes narrowed. "What about all of these people?"

Eric shook his head, blue suits blurring past them and averting their gazes. "They're just scientists and doctors, some nurses. They're not killers—just easily influenced."

Christina pursed her lips, nodding softly. They walked in silence, their bodies tense for a fight that never came. Eric gritted his teeth, glancing to Four—his eyes grim. There were no enforcers to stop them—no guns or fires blazing down the hall. "This is good, right?" Christina asked as they stalked to the lab they had last seen Tris in. "There's no one to stop us."

Peter shrugged his shoulders, eyes narrowed. "It could mean that Jeanine doesn't think we're a threat because she wouldn't think we'd survive the pit. That would give us the element of surprise."

Four nodded slowly. "But that isn't the case is it, Eric?" Eric shook his head, fists clenched as the lab doors came into view. "Jeanine wouldn't rule out the possibility of us killing the reapers. She's too logical. She'd have thought of every scenario."

Eric gritted his teeth as he pushed the doors open, his stomach plummeting. "Not every scenario."

The room was empty, a strange air lingering in the lab. Eric looked around the room, his heart beating against his chest. "This place looks like hell," Peter whispered.

The lights were flickering on and off, shadows flashing against the walls. The tables were turned over, broken chairs splattered across the floor. The computers were beeping, their monitors smashed in and wires sparking in the corners. Eric stalked to the chair they had Tris in, his fingers touching the smooth seat—cold to the touch. "What do you think happened?" Eric asked, his mind already coming up with the answer before anyone responded.

"Tris," Christina whispered, her fingers rubbing over the burn marks that spread across the floor. "She did this."

"Can you feel her madness at all?" Four asked.

"No—she's still blocked."

"What now?" Peter asked.

Eric clenched his jaw as he stood up, his limbs cracking and popping. "Let's have ourselves a little chat with Jeanine."

Eric stalked past them, their footfalls hurrying behind him as he marched to Jeanine's office. "What makes you think she's going to be there?" Christina asked, her eyes narrowed.

Eric snorted. "She wouldn't abandon this place—all of her work. She's here. And Tris is either with her—or she has some idea on where she went. At the very least, we can find out what happened."

Eric felt Four's eyes on him, a fire beneath his skin. He cast him a quick look, Four's eyes narrowed and jaw clenched. Eric snorted, looking back down the hallway. They rounded the corner and her silver-metal door came into view. "No guards?" Peter asked, eyes scanning the hallway.

"They're probably all dead," Eric grunted as he slammed the door open—the metal creaking beneath his strength.

He stumbled in, Jeanine's eyes wide as she sat behind her desk. "Eric!" Her voice was strained, her skin paler than normal.

Eric rushed past her desk, her hands held up in defense. He scanned her, her blue blouse painted red. An animalistic grin spread over his lips as he gripped her by her collar, hoisting her over the desk. "What happened?"

Jeanine blinked a few times, her throat bobbing as she swallowed hard. Eric gritted his teeth, slamming her into the wood of her desk. She yelped, wincing as she inhaled sharply. "Tris went off! She—she killed them all."

"Who?" Four asked, his voice low. Eric growled as Four stepped closer, the man freezing in place.

Jeanine's breaths were quick and short. "The enforcers—a few nurses. We were trying to calm her down—sedate her. It didn't work."

Peter scoffed as he stood in the doorway, Christina by his side. "No shit."

"Where's that crazy nephew of yours?" Christina asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Caleb?" Jeanine asked, her blue eyes cold.

Eric grunted as he slammed her into the desk again. "Stop stalling and answer the fucking question."

She took a shaky breath. "I don't know. He ran out when Tris began to manifest all of her powers at once."

Eric's breath hitched in his throat. "That's not possible."

Jeanine quirked her brow, her lips quivering. "I know. But she did it."

Four took another step towards them, his eyes narrowed as Eric gave him a sharp look. "Where is Tris?"

Jeanine laughed, wincing slightly. "You can't control her." She gave Eric a pointed look. "You should put her down—like the monster she is."

Growling, Eric pushed her against the desk—one hand gripping her collar while the other pressed on her wound. His lips twitched up as she let out a sharp cry, tears prickling her eyes. "Eric!" Four warned, his eyes dark.

"Answer the question, Bitch." Eric's lips were pulled up in a snarl. "Where is Tris?"

Jeanine licked her lips, her chest rising and falling quickly. "I don't know."

"Liar!" Eric yelled as he slammed her against the desk again, feeling her body pop and crack as he repeated the action over and over.

"She's telling the truth!" Christina yelled, her eyes wide.

Eric stopped, Jeanine's body going into a coughing fit—blood trickling from her lips. Eric looked up to Christina and Peter, their eyes wide and grave—lips in a thin line. He gave Four a quick glance, his lips pursed and skin pale. He slumped back a little, his grip loosening until she let out a sharp laugh.

He glared at her, her eyes locked on him. "You're doomed. She's going to be the death of you."

"Fuck you," Eric spat.

Jeanine's lips pulled up at the ends. "What's more important, Eric? The lives of the many? Or her life?" Anger was boiling beneath his skin—his fingertips glowing. "I think her life is more important to you—you've always been selfish."

He hoisted her up, her body straight as he got in her face. He could feel her body trembling, relishing in the fear that was rolling off of her. "Your time is up, Jeanine. You have no control—not anymore."

"Killing me won't make things right."

He tilted his head to the side, ignoring the dark glances everyone was throwing his way. The room was silent, a hush of anticipation stilling in the air—not even the quiet thump of a heartbeat echoing off of the walls. His lips pulled up in a wild grin, her eyes going wide. "No," he said, nodding slowly. He felt her body relax a little, a sigh on her tongue. "But it's a start."

There was a ringing in Eric's ears, his eyes registering Four's lips moving, no sound coming out—his body rushing towards Eric. But he wasn't fast enough. Jeanine's body was already laying on her desk, Eric's right fist encased in an orange flame. He watched her blue eyes widen, her scream dying in her throat as his hand slammed into her.

He pushed through the hot pain that was shooting through his hand—his burning fingers singing through her chest. He barely registered her blackening skin peeling back, the crack of her ribs as his fist punded through her—his fires wrapping around her heart.

She had died before he gripped her heart—his flames melting it into a red mess. Her eyes flattened, lips pulled back as her body spasmed on the desk—the smell of burning flesh wafting through the air.

Four had stopped short, his breathing ragged as he looked at her body—Eric's hand painted red. Christina had turned away, her body shaking as Peter stroked her back. Eric looked to Four, his eyes grim. "Let's get moving."

"Where?" Four spat.

"She doesn't trust Faction. She'd go somewhere that's not a part of Faction." Eric grabbed an old rag, wiping most of the blood from his hand.

"Amity?" Peter asked, his nose twisted up.

"What about everyone here?" Christina asked as they walked through the halls, casting a wary glance to Eric.

Eric shrugged. "Not my problem."

Four snorted. "That's because you don't give a shit about anyone else."

Eric snapped his head around, eyes narrowed. "I risked everything for your fucking sister."

Four swallowed hard. "This is a lot bigger than her."

Eric narrowed his eyes, his arms crossing his chest. "I don't think Faction would cave in on itself just because Jeanine is dead."

"You have faith in people?" Four asked, his eyebrows raised in mock shock.

Eric exhaled loudly through his nose. "I do think we should keep her death under wraps—for now. Because there's still the lesser of two evils to consider."

Four nodded, sighing softly. "This is the exact kind of opportunity she'd jump on."

Eric exhaled slowly. "You stay here. I'll go after Tris."

"She isn't going to trust you after the shit you pulled," Four spat.

"I can go with him," Christina whispered. "She'll trust me."

"I'll help Four. What's left of Faction doesn't know me as a traitor," Peter said.

Eric scoffed. "Unless they know about us being _wanted men._ "

Four rolled his eyes. "We'll take care of this mess. You bring my sister back—alive."

Eric locked eyes with Four, his gut churning. "I promise."

* * *

Their ride to Amity was silent. Eric avoided the main road, teetering off into the woods. They stopped by the edge of the fence, hopping off of their bikes.

"Why are we in the back?" Christina asked softly.

Eric nodded forward. "There's a cabin up here. We stayed there when we got to Amity."

Christina nodded stiffly, the two making their way through the trees. Eric clenched his jaw as he pushed the door opened—the room empty. Christina sighed. "Where else could she have gone?"

Eric gritted his teeth as he searched the cabin, muddy footprints scattering the floor. He bent down and swept his fingertips over it, electricty shooting through his veins. "She was here, I can feel her." Christina bent down and rubbed her fingers over the dirt-prints, nodding softly. Eric tilted his head. "There was a struggle." He pointed to the slanted footprints—the way the mud streaked across the floorboards in a dirty panic. He shot up quickly, eyes narrowed. "Someone got to her first."

"What now?" Christina asked as they stalked out of the cabin.

Eric was fuming, anger clouding his brain. He didn't pay attention to the loud squaking birds or the way the branches cracked behind them. It wasn't until her breath hitched in her throat—a quiet yelp on her tongue—that he spun on his heels. Eric growled, his eyes locking on hazel ones. Christina clawed at his hands as he wrapped his arm around her, the other pressing a gun to her head. "Eric," Caleb spat.

"I was wondering when I'd get to see you again. Heard that when everything went down, you ran like a coward. Like the bitch you are."

Caleb's eyes narrowed, Christina whimpering as he pressed the tip of the gun harder onto her skull. "I'd shut up if you don't want me to splatter her pretty brains everywhere."

Eric bristled. "Where's Tris?"

Caleb snorted. "Lose track of your girlfriend?" Caleb shot him a dark look, a wild sneer on his face. "I'll be honest with you and say that I have no clue. An enforcer, John, I think, found me after she escaped. I was tracking her with him. We followed her to Amity—John was faster than me."

"And where is John?"

Caleb nodded forward, Eric's eyes glancing over his shoulders. He cursed under his breath as he took in the mangled body. _How the fuck did I not notice that?_ The trees were painted red—his body spreading over the dirt. Caleb let out a low laugh. "She's a fucking monster."

Eric lunged, Caleb's eyes going wide before a smirk slithered across his face—Eric stumbling into the dirt. He looked over his shoulder, a Rider leering over him—a deer-skull covering her face. "Fuck," Eric spat, a rose twisting up his body—blue electricity licking his skin.

"You have blood on your hands, Eric. I can smell it. Who'd you kill this time?" Caleb's eyes were dark as he twisted the gun over Christina's temple.

Eric clenched his jaw. "Jeanine."

Caleb seemed to freeze momentarily before he growled, his eyes wide. He slammed Christina down—the Rider encasing her body in a rose. He drew close to Eric, his lip quivering in anger. "I should kill you," he spat. He punched Eric in the jaw—pain rippling through his face. "But I won't. I want to see your face as you destroy everything you hold dear."

Caleb looked to the Rider before stalking off. The Rider lingered, her face flashing to Christina. "What clan do you fight for?" Christina asked, eyes narrowed.

She tilted her head at the question, her fingers removing the skull. Christina gasped as she stared at her—red hair cascading down her shoulders. Eric gritted his teeth—a guttural yell slipping past his lips. "Fucking succubitch."

She winked at him, her lips pulled up in a smile before she turned away. "Guess we know how Project Grayscale was switched," Christina grunted. "Fucking Ava."

Eric shook his head. "I don't think it was her."

Christina raised her eyebrow at him, a sigh on her tongue. "How are we getting out of this?"

Eric was about to open his mouth to speak when silence stretched across the forest. The birds stopped chatting, bugs no longer buzzing—even the wind stopped howling, whispering through the leaves silently. He tried to twist his body around, shadows looming over him before there was a sharp pain throbbing through his skull—his world blacking out.

* * *

 **Oh dang. Why is Ava's succubitch with Caleb? What's going on now? Where is Tris?**

 **Find out next time, maybe. :)**

 **Follow/favorite if you haven't done so already! Review, review, review! Do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is short and not much happens, but it's setting up for what's to come. :)**

 **This is AU**

 **Characters may be ooc at times/during certain situations**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situations; just my oc's**

 **Rated M: strong language/past,future sexual content**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Eric tried to keep his breathing even, his heartbeat calm. He blinked his eyes trying to right his vision—darkness engulfing him. _I'm blindfolded,_ he concluded as he strained his ears to listen to the world around him.

There was a faint rustle as a cold chill spread up his spine. _Wind._ He exhaled slowly, muffled sounds echoing around him. He shut his eyes tightly, willing his heartbeat to quiet as he listened to the hushed voices. They were distant and quiet, the mumbled sounds seeming to escape reality as Eric sat in darkness. _Fuck,_ he thought as he twisted his wrists—hissing as thorns dug into his skin. He inhaled sharply as hot blood trickled down his hand, his wrists stinging.

"Hey, you awake?" A faint voice asked.

Eric sighed. "Are you hurt?"

"Don't think so. These roses hurt like a bitch, though."

Eric smirked. "It's the thorns that do the hurting."

He heard Christina snort, the sound swarming is ears. "Always the smartass."

"Yep," Eric drawled, his fire dying in his veins as the spirit energy that twisted in the stem blocked his powers.

"These are made with spirit energy."

Eric growled softly. "Yep."

"Any smart ideas?"

Eric's head was beginning to split, a dull throb pounding against his skull. "What do you last remember?"

Silence fell upon the room until he heard her clear her throat. "I remember Caleb." Eric's stomach ignited in anger, his teeth clenching. "And the red-head. Fucking succubai bitches. What did you call 'em? Succubitches?" He heard her snicker softly to herself, anger lacing her laughter. "And then nothing. I didn't see who knocked me out. Did you?"

Eric clenched his jaw. He hated being left in the dark. He always knew something or had an inkling—a feeling. He had nothing. He just had his blindfold and a headache and it was pissing him off. "No. I didn't."

Christina sighed loudly, the sound bashing against his skull. He exhaled through his nose, his teeth gritted as he willed the headache to melt away. He was inhaling slowly when the air shifted, a faint pop in the distance. He held his breath, ears picking up silent footfalls padding towards them. He snarled when hands wrapped around his arms, dragging him forward. He thrashed about, anger sizzling beneath his skin when Christina began to curse.

"Let me go!" she yelled, her voice shrill against Eric's eardrums.

The struggle was short, Eric's body settling onto a metal chair. He tried to keep his breathing even, his rage threatening to rip everything apart. "Where are we?" Silence stretched across the room. "Where's Christina?" He could no longer hear her constant wailing. Either she was knocked out or they were separated. He grunted, pushing against the restraints. "Answer me!" He huffed, his head thrashing to the side as a fist made contact with his skull. He gritted his teeth, taking a shaky breath. "You're not talking because I know you. I know your voice." Eric snorted. "Does it matter now? I'm already restrained." There was another long stretch of silence before Eric's head was pulsing, a ringing in his ears as his head swung to the right—pain jolting through his body. "Fuck," he spat. "I'm going to cut you open from balls to brains when I get out of here you fucking—"

There was a short burst of laughter. _Female,_ Eric thought as he narrowed his eyes, swallowing hard. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh," the woman said as she removed the blondfold—Eric shutting his eyes against the bright light. "I just found your threat to be comical."

Eric slowly blinked his eyes awake—his heart drumming up his throat as he took in his surroundings. He was in a holding cell of sorts—chrome walls and chairs. He looked to his left, a lanky man glaring at him. Eric narrowed his eyes, the man's face sunken in and ashen—his eyes a dull gray. Eric sighed, turning to the girl—her skin tan and eyes as dark as the hair that curled above her shoulders. "Why do you find it so comical? And where am I? What's up with String-Bean?" Eric nodded towards the lanky man, his fist ready to strike.

The woman shook her head, her palm hovering over his fisted hand. "This is Garret. I'm Nita."

"That's not what I fucking asked."

Her lips tilted up at the ends. "You are at a facility located near The Wall." Eric inhaled sharply. _The Wall._ "I find your threat comical because you're not going to be using your powers anytime soon."

He snorted. "The Wall? We're in a fucking toxic-waste-wonderland."

"I can assure you it's quite safe." She gave him a brilliant smile. "If you've been inoculated. Even then, it doesn't quite kill you." She cast a glance to Garret, his face like stone. "Not entirely."

A low growl was sounding from his throat before he could stop it, Nita turning her dark eyes to him. "I don't know if you've noticed. But I fucking hate riddles."

"Death isn't exactly final. I'm sure you know that already. Seeing that your girlfriend is a spirit user." Eric clenched his jaw, his skin boiling. "Garret, here, is a ghoul."

A shiver passed down Eric's spine. "A ghoul?"

"A dead thrawl."

Eric nodded. "I remember someone telling me that. So he's dead?"

Nita tilted her head to the side. "Not entirely."

"But he isn't brought back entirely. Not like Christina is."

She shook her head, her dark curls bobbing in the air. "Necromancy is a bit different than spirit healing. Almost the same concept. A spirit user, like Tris, can bring people back from the dead or the brink of death. They coax the spirit back from the otherworld and use a bit of their spirit to keep that soul there. That's why they're called Shades. They're just shadows of their former selves—shades of someone else." She tapped her long finger on her chin, the red nail polish chipping at the tips. "It's even a little different with succubai. They use sex to transfer chi—and it creates an intimate link. A link that usually fades or intensifies depending on the relationship prior to the healing session."

Eric exhaled loudly, his jaw rigid. "This is fascinating and all, but what the fuck does it have to do with me being here?"

Nita smiled as she dismissed him with her hand, Eric's scowl planted firmly on his face. "No, necromancy is a dark art."

"They say all the necromancers were spirit users who went mad but didn't off themselves. Or become reapers."

"Reapers. How primal. A failed experiment."

Eric bristled. "Experiment?"

"Did you swallow everything Jeanine ever spoon-fed you?"

Eric lunged, grunting as blue flames burned his skin. "Fucking bitch!"

Nita gave a swift nod and soon Garret was lifting Eric up easily, his skin cold to the touch. "Not every spirit user is able to delve into necromancy. Just like not every spirit user can turn into a succubus. Jeanine forced those spirit users you caught for her to do things beyond their abilities—and it drove them insane. But death isn't always an option for a spirit user—nothing is ever truly dead."

Eric sucked in a deep breath, his eyes glaring daggers. "Oh yeah? How come you guys are so diverse?"

Nita shrugged her shoulders, a soft smile on her lips. "Genetics." She inhaled sharply beofre continuing. "There is a scale to using spirit. The ones in the middle are basic—they can wield spirit and one of the few other elements, if that. One one end, you have your succubai—givers of life and death." She gave a brilliant smile, her fingers twisting a small pendant of a raven. "Then you have necromancers on the other end of the scale."

"And what are they considered: leechers of the brain?"

"Leechers of the soul."

Eric's throat was dry, his eyes narrowed. "Of the soul?"

"Mind-control isn't about the mind when it comes to necromancy. Necromancers find the soul and force it back into the body—creating a dark link between the ghoul and necromancer. This ties the being to the one in control—a personal slave." She gave a sad smile as she looked to Garret. "Though, they don't really like being back. Having their soul forced back from the world beyond—so much hate and anger."

Eric snorted. "Can't imagine why." Nita quirked her brow, her lips pursed. "And how does it work on those who are living?"

She shrugged. "The same way—except the soul isn't in the other world. And it's a lot more painful—it sometimes kills the thrawl."

Eric lulled his head back, eyes closed. "Again, this is all fascinating. But I fail to see why I'm here and why this matters."

Nita gave a short nod, Garret walking behind Eric. Eric tried to strain his neck to see him, but every move he made hurt—the rose tightening around him. "You're here because we need you. Tris is special. She doesn't fall on the scale—she exceeds it. And that's dangerous—but useful."

"I'm not letting anyone use Tris!" Eric snarled, his body shaking as the rose pulsed around him.

Nita drew closer to him, a sweet smile gracing her lips. "You're going to help us help her. Jeanine is dead—but that doesn't mean there aren't other dark forces out there."

Eric narrowed his eyes. _You just know it all, huh?_ "Evelyn."

"And she has Project Grayscale."

"It seems I was the last to know what that fucking serum was."

Nita shrugged. "I make it a habit to learn about everything that has to do with necromancy. But even I wouldn't be able to handle its power." A strange look overcame her features, her lips thin and eyes dark. "The only person who can use it is lost somewhere." Her eyes snapped to Eric. "And you are going to find her."

"And then what? What do you want with Tris? With the serum?"

She smiled, giving another nod. Eric hissed, a small sting on his neck. "There. You've been inoculated. It's a shame—you would have made a great thrawl."

"Answer my fucking question."

"I'm just the messenger."

"Where is Christina?"

"The same place she's been."

Eric narrowed his eyes. "No. You took us and moved us—to—"

"Are you so sure?" Nita winked before leaving—the lights flickering before darkness took over.

* * *

Eric lurched forward, his eyes wide and heart beating against his chest. He blinked as he looked around the room, his arms tied down to a metal chair and a few people staring at him behind computer monitors. He narrowed his eyes, a tall man with almond-shaped eyes and dark hair was typing away, his eyes looking to Eric every now and then. He sucked in a deep breath, his eyes landing on Nita and Garret—her smile wide and his eyes blank.

"What the fuck?" Eric asked, his voice low.

A man stalked out, his hair a light gray and eyes soft. "Hello, Eric. My name is David."

Eric narrowed his eyes. "Why the fuck does no one answer the questions I actually ask?"

He heard a snort to his right, his eyes flashing to Christina sitting in a similar chair—her eyes locked on him. "I'm sure you're wondering what just happened."

"More or less," Christina spat.

Nita stalked forward, Garret on her tail. "You were in this room the whole time. The corridor you walked through, the muffled voices, the chrome room—it was all an illusion."

"Pretty convincing illusion."

David nodded softly. "Nita is a very talented necromancer—the mind is her plaything."

Eric scoffed. "I thought necromancy doesn't have to do with the mind."

Nita shrugged. "It seemed less complicated to explain it that way. Necromancers control the mind through the soul—but to create illusions, something temporary, that's just manipulating the synapses. In the mind."

Eric clenched his jaw. "Why are we at The Wall?"

"Because a war is coming and we are going to stop it before it starts," David said, his voice strong. "The Wall seemed like a good place to keep hidden—no one ventures here."

"With good fucking reason," Christina spat.

Eric snoted, rolling his eyes. "How do we do that? Stop this so-called war?"

"You're going to need to find Tris," David said, pacing in front of Eric. "Before Evelyn does. And it would be beneficial to everyone if she would no longer have Project Grayscale in her possession."

Eric exhaled through his nose slowly. "I was looking for her when your asshole friends knocked us out and brought us here."

Nita smiled softly. "For your protection. Who knows what Caleb and his pet succubus were capable of?"

Eric growled low in his throat. "Do you have any leads?"

David beamed at him, all teeth. "There's no place like home, huh?"

"Factionless is a long stretch from Faction—she had made it past Amity. That's still a lot of land to cover. And who knows who could have reached her before then."

David nodded. "Our sources say she is not with Evelyn."

"But your sources have no idea where she is?"

"No. They lost her trail a day ago. Shortly after we brought you here."

Eric cursed under his breath. "What makes you say Evelyn has Project Grayscale? That succubus who took it wasn't near her—"

"You think Factionless doesn't have power over more areas?"

Eric gritted his teeth, his stomach churning. "If I go, it's just me and Christina."

"I'm going, too," Nita said, her voice smooth.

"No."

David gave Eric a pointed look. "She goes with you."

"When can we leave?" Christina asked, Eric's head throbbing as his body shook with anger.

"Immediately."

Eric's eyes snapped to David's—their silvery-blue color intense. "Then get these fucking cuffs off."

* * *

 **Whoop, another hunting mission of sorts; well, a search party is probably a better term for it xD**

 **What are David and Nita doing in this story? Where is Tris? How are they going to stop Evelyn and anyone else who wants to rule the world?**

 **These next few chapters are probably going to get a bit intense; ya know, just prepping for a war and all.**

 **Anyway,**

 **Follow/favorite if you haven't done so already. Review, review review! Do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14!**

 **We get a little more backstory on necromancers and The Wall. Also, the "war" that basically created Faction.**

 **This is AU**

 **Rated M: strong language/violence/sexual content(past and future)**

 **Characters may be ooc at times/during certain situations**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situations;just my oc's**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Eric was scowling, anger swirling beneath his skin so that any discomfort he felt was hidden. He wasn't normally put off—but this was The Wall. The lands were scorched from the war that created Faction. Nothing was living here. Eric twitched his fingertips over the blackened earth, blue energy zapping his flesh. He shivered. _That's a fuck-ton of spirit energy._ He cast a glance to Christina, her fingernails pinching her palms as she kept her eyes straight ahead. "You okay?"

She nodded stiffly. "There's a lot of dead energy here. A lot of trapped souls."

"The energy is perfectly alive," Nita chimed in, her dark orbs scanning the horizon. "If one knows how to harness it." She inhaled slowly, a smile on her lips. "There are a lot of souls here, though. Just no empty vessels."

Eric narrowed his eyes as Garret stumbled forward, a mumbling grunt falling from his cracked lips. "The Wall is a hell-hole. Nothing lives here—it can't. Not with all of the madness that tainted the ground."

Nita gave him a sly grin before shrugging. "The madness had to go somewhere once your people wiped out mine."

Eric snorted. "We didn't do a very good job."

"I think you did."

Eric quirked his brow. "Either tell me or fuck off—I'm tired of these dramatic one-liners and shit. Fucking asshole, being vague," he spat, annoyance swirling in his stomach.

Nita gave a small laugh, Eric hissing as he stumbled forward a bit—the ground crumbling a little beneath his feet. "Do you honestly think the goal was to erradicate the spirit users?"

"That was my job for years."

"Your job was to bring them in. Alive. Dead if need be—but death isn't the end. Not always."

Eric gritted his teeth together. "The ones we brought in were experimented on. They turned into Reapers." He inhaled sharply. "But what does that have to do with this toxic dump?"

"Do you remember the war?"

"I wasn't born yet," Eric scoffed.

Nita gave him a small smirk. "Any stories?"

Eric grunted, the feeling of Christina's eyes burning holes on his back. "All I know is that the spirit users took away all of the pain and sickness for using our powers. In turn, they grew sick—a madness poisoning them. They killed people or themselves and they needed to be—"

"Erradicated," Christina supplied for him, her tone bitter.

"Yeah."

"That's mostly right. The madness was awful. It was like they were Reapers, animalistic and crazy, but with a reference level that made them dangerous." Nita shivered slightly. "The war wasn't a war—it was a power struggle. The one who did it—no one knows who he was—didn't want to kill them all. He wanted to use them." Eric gave her a confused look, her smile slithering over her lips. "He wanted power and control. He used the first prototype of Project Grayscale."

"What?"

Nita nodded as she stalked in front, Eric breathing a small sigh of relief as the blackened earth began to fade to a soft gray. "He found a spirit user who was powerful—someone like Tris. She could control all of the elements—she could even control thrawls." Nita took in a shaky breath, her arms prickling with goosebumps.

"What happened?" Christina asked as they drew to a stop, Nita's eyes scanning the blackened dirt they had just walked over.

"She enslaved them all—except for two people." Eric watched her throat swallow, sweat beading her forehead. "The one who put the serum in her—because they were linked somehow, I'm still not sure how it worked. And her lover."

"Why was he not under the spell?" Christina's voice was ghost of a whisper.

"They had a bond. Some say they were soul-mates." Eric snorted, his arms crossing over his chest. "Don't believe in love?"

"I believe in what I can see. Maybe love exists. Maybe not. Soul-mates? That's something I can't fathom."

Nita gave him a wide smirk, her head tilting to the side. "They say her lover ignited her flesh—her skin was a star when they were together." Eric bristled, Nita's smirk widening. "He wasn't under her spell because she was still in control—at that point. But the serum was too powerful—everything began to burst up in flames—a blue fire."

"They all died in the fire?" Christina asked.

"The thrawls did—no one knows if the one who put the serum in her died or not. But the two lovers were surrounded by this blue fire—and the fire was spreading."

"How did they stop it?"

"She sacrificed herself," Nita said, her voice low. "She used all of the elements to create a dagger—and she cut her heart out."

Eric's jaw was rigid, his skin boiling. "Valhalla."

Nita smiled a wicked smile. "Exactly like Valhalla. Most aren't strong enough to recreate the blade—just the poison. But, yes, the blade was poison."

Eric glanced back to The Wall, the giant crater in the ground having been levelled out a long time ago. But the sides were still in tact—blackened walls standing on either side, blue energy zipping across the dirt. "We should get moving."

"You've been inoculated," Nita said, her hand dismissing him. "The dark energy from the necromancers that died here won't hurt you."

Eric pinched the bridge of his nose, his head throbbing. "It's getting late and I'd rather not get to our destination during bedtime hours."

* * *

The sun was hanging low in the sky as they came to a stop, Eric passing out nutrition bars to everyone. Nita laughed as she handed one back. "Garret doesn't eat."

Eric stared at the horizon as they chewed, ignoring Christina's obnoxious gags. "It's not that bad," Eric muttered as he ate—taking a small swig of water. "Let's rest for a moment."

Eric watched the sky as Nita paced behind him, her dark eyes sending goosebumps down his spine. He cast a glance to her, his eyes narrowed. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" she asked, a smile on her lips.

He grunted as he turned back around, his hands fisted. "No."

"You miss her, don't you?" Eric gritted his teeth, his stomach churning as she drew closer to him. "Do you love her?"

Time seemed to freeze for him, the air stilling and the sand solid. He swallowed hard, his throat dry as he turned to face her—her dark orbs locked on him. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He took a deep breath before he scoffed, his scowl back on his face. "How do your illusions work?"

Nita welcomed the change of topic warmly, her eyes bright and smile wide. "I target your mind—the neurons that connect your brain to your eyes, specifically. The ones that tell your eyes what they are seeing. I make them think they're seeing whatever I want them to."

"So how would someone tell if they were in an illusion?" Christina asked as she sat back on a small rock, the sand swirling around her feet.

Nita shrugged. "There's always something off."

"Off?"

Nita smiled as she looked to Eric, his slate-blue eyes narrowed and lips pursed. "Do you remember the room you were in?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you remember a clock?"

He tilted his head to the side as his mind conjured up that chrome room. "Not particularly."

She shrugged. "There was one on the wall behind you—a round clock."

He exhaled slowly as he shut his eyes—the chrome room entering his mind once more. He could see the mirror and the silver table and chairs—the walls a matte-gray. He grunted as he tried to picture the wall behind him—a blurry clock appearing in the mirror. "Yeah, there was a mirror on the wall—7:18." He opened his eyes, her smirking form peering down at him. "What's the significance?"

"The clock was broken." He narrowed his eyes as she let a small laugh escape her lips. "None of the hands were moving—time was still because time wasn't real."

Eric nodded slowly, his gut twisting. "So there's going to be something off. Something to differ it from reality?"

"Yep," Nita said, her arms stretching up to the sky with a stifled yawn. "Colors are different, clocks are broken, rivers are still. It's usually subtle."

Eric nodded again before getting up, his joints popping and muscles tensing. "We should get moving."

They walked in silence, the sun painting the sky a light pink. Eric cursed under his breath. _We're late._ The house came into view, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as they approached the door. Nita reached her hand out before Eric snapped her wrist back, a small gasp on her tongue. Garret began to charge, coming to a stop as Nita flicked her free hand—a strange calmness washing over the ghoul. "Can I help you, Eric?"

"What is that David wants? What does he really want?"

Nita's eyes burned a bright blue, a red ring slithering around her pupil. Eric wobbled back, his grip on her wrist loosening slightly. "Your mind is strong."

"I thought—inoculated—" It was hard to speak, his entire being feeling as if he were drowning in quicksand.

She shrugged as she tugged her hand away, Christina catching Eric as he stumbled back a bit—his mind pulsing. "That doesn't work with necromancers that are alive."

Eric inhaled sharply as his fingers slipped into his pack, the little vial sparking between his fingertips. He let out a shaky breath, shivers running through him before he stood up straight—his eyes glaring daggers. "If you try anything funny, Nita, I will put you down."

She gave him a wicked grin. "Death is—"

"Not the end, I fucking get it." He pinched the bridge of his nose before shaking his head—steel-blue eyes locked on her. "For you, it will be."

Nita had opened her mouth to speak before Christina's voice was ringing through the air. "Hello, Ava."

Eric blinked before he took a step back—Ava's dark form standing in the doorway. "Why have you returned?"

Eric pushed past her, a smirk on his face as the succubai glared at him. "We have some matters to discuss."

* * *

Eric kept glancing to Nita, her dark eyes not focusing on anything in particular as she sat near her ghoul. He shivered as Ava's fingers rubbed down his arm—his splitting headache fading away to a dull throb.

"Afraid I'm not as good as Tris with the healing—for you, anyway."

Eric grunted in response. "How does it feel to have traitors in your midst?"

She shrugged. "People make their choices, as I have made mine."

Nita snorted, her eyes narrowed. "And what are those choices, Succubus?"

Ava's eyes were gleaming as she reclined in her chair. "The right ones."

"You're a bringer of death."

"And you're a forcer of life."

Nita snorted. "What's wrong with living?"

Ava shrugged, her delicate nails tapping on her desk. "All things must come to an end."

"You seem to have lived for a long time," Nita spat.

Ava nodded, something dark flashing across her features. "I have had my fair share of years. And I will have plenty more until my time."

Eric growled low in his throat. "And here I thought you were immortal," Eric grumbled, annoyance lacing his voice.

"Immortality comes in different shapes and sizes."

"As much fun as I'm having right now, I think we should get down to the important shit," Christina said, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes. Arya made a deal with the Devil," Ava whispered, her eyes grim. "She must have stolen Project Grayscale the first night you and your friends stayed."

"That's why she found her way into my bed," Eric growled.

"And now Evelyn has it."

"Which doesn't make sense. Caleb and that succubus are working together—with Evelyn? He went against Jeanine?" Christina asked, her brows furrowed.

Eric shook his head. "I think Caleb was trying to get it back. He was playing both sides of the fence."

"Until one side got burned down," Nita quipped, her eyes flashing to Eric.

"And you're looking for Tris," Ava said, her eyes bright. "I'm afraid we haven't seen her."

"There's one other place she might be," Christina said. "That little canyon we went to—Devil's Alley."

Eric nodded, his fingers rubbing his chin idly. "You said death is coming?" Ava nodded, her lips pulling back into a grin. "I want to stop this war before it begins."

"It's not going to be a war. It wasn't before."

Nita leaned forward, Garret groaning as he shuffled about. "History tends to repeat itself."

Eric rolled his eyes, annoyance clouding his face. "Will you help us?"

Ava quirked her brow. "I don't trust all of the people you work with," she said, her eyes flashing to Nita.

Eric growled. "I don't give a fuck about her and all of the necromancers in the world. I care about Tris. Will you help me?"

Ava smiled sweetly, her head tilting to the side. "I will," she said, her voice thick. "If you get Amity's support."

Eric swallowed hard. "Amity took a huge fall the last time—they won't take part in a war."

"I said it wasn't a war."

"Either fucking way. Getting Amity to pick a side and fight—noble cause or not—is going to be impossible."

Ava shrugged as she leaned back in her chair, a smug smirk on her face. "You will get no help from me or any succubus here unless the earth elementals are on your side, Firestarter."

Eric cursed under his breath, Nita's face expressionless as she picked at her nails—Garret hovering over her. He cast a look to Christina, her eyes a bright flame beneath thick lashes. "I'll go to Amity. I have no affiliation with Faction—they'll at least hear me out."

Eric nodded stiffly as Christina stood to leave—her dark hair flowing in the night-breeze. He cast a look to Ava, a smile on her face. He clenched his fists, resisting the urge to punch her smug face.

"You sure you two don't want to rest before heading back out?" Ava asked, her thin frame leaning against the doorway.

Nita and Garret pushed past Ava, a snort on her tongue. "I was going to protest when Eric wanted to leave immediately. But I just don't want to spend any more time here than I have to."

Eric cast a dark look to Ava, his jaw rigid. "You _will_ help us, Ava."

Ava quirked her brow. "I don't have to do anything, Firestarter."

He stalked closer to her, her lean frame standing tall before him. "If anything happens to Tris, and if your help could have prevented it, I will make you suffer a slow and agonizing death, Succubitch. Mark my words."

Her dark eyes flashed, her lips pulling up in a wicked smile. She was so close to him that he could count the freckles that painted the bridge of her nose. "Consider them marked."

* * *

 **Alright, so Christina is going to try to get Amity into the game. Eric is calling people out left and right, he is super peeved right now lol.**

 **Please always keep in mind that everything in my stories, each little detail, is important. It may be important at that moment or in a few chapters from then...but everything is connected. I write all of my stories like that. So if I wrtie something, it's important and you might want to keep it in the back of your minds. :)**

 **So I have this planned out for 21 be more. But it's definitely getting a sequel, especially because of where I am going to end it.**

 **And for Lean on Me fans: I am not doing a sequel for that. But I will accept the Petris fic challenge where he asks her to be his gf to make his crush jealous. Probs will be a 3 chap fic.**

 **Bite That Binds will also get a sequel, becuase (if you have read it) that dog-lady _is_ important. :3 There are more things than werewolves in that AU, just saying. :)**

 **And once TLAMLY is done, I'll start Falling Awake and do more with Burning Roses.**

 **Follow/favorite if you haven't done so already.**

 **Review, do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for being MIA, had family over for the weekend and had some beach fun :) So I didn't touch a computer for a few days hahaa**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 15 :)**

 **This is AU**

 **Rated M: Strong language/future sexual content**

 **Characters may be ooc at times/during certain situations**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situations; just my oc's**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

The sun was beating down on Eric's skin as they trudged on, the sand crinkling beneath his feet. He growled low in his throat as he glanced over his shoulders, Nita and Garret stumbling behind. "I thought women were graceful," Eric snorted, his smile widening as she cast him a dark look. He faced front, a gasp on his lips as eight legs wrapped around him. "What the fuck?!" he called out, the thick, silver hairs on the beast itching up his skin as it pressed against him—its beady, black eyes tainted with a red glow. Yelling, Eric ignited his body—his dark fire erupting from his skin. He crumpled to the sand, his fire dying as he caught his breath. He glanced around, no signs of the giant beast. He looked back to Nita. "What the fuck was that?"

She smirked at him. "That was a frost spider."

Eric stood up slowly, brushing the red dirt from his clothes. He stalked towards Nita, growling as Garret stepping in front of him. "Back-off, Zombie-boy. I'm not in the mood."

Garret grunted as Eric slammed him back, Nita sighing as she helped Garret steady himself. "There's no need to get violent."

Eric snorted, his fists clenched. "Stay out of my fucking brain, Freak."

She narrowed her eyes. "You're always so harsh, Eric."

"Frost spiders don't exist. Keep your illusions to yourself and we'll be fucking peachy."

Nita rolled her eyes as she brushed past him, her hips swaying in time with the wind. She looked over her shoulder, her dark eyes gleaming in the afternoon sun. "Frost spiders are virtually extinct. That's different than not existing. You'll do well to remember that, Eric." She hummed as she faced forward, Eric's blood boiling as he began to walk behind. "There are plenty of myths and legends that are just buried beneath this sand," she whispered as she bent down, her nimble fingers scooping up the red dirt. Eric slowed his gait as he watched the red sand slip between her fingers. "There's a lot more magic in this world than you think."

Eric locked eyes with her, his gut churning as a smile slithered across her lips. "Let's keep it moving, shall we? I haven't got all damn day."

He ignored the mumbling grunt Garret spat at him as he pushed past Nita, her quiet laughter swarming his ear canal as he walked on. He gritted his teeth, the breeze hot against his skin as a familiar hill came into view. Eric all but ran to it, his fingers sweeping over the tan rock. He closed his eyes, trying to feel her. With a sigh, he turned around—clenching his jaw as Nita stared at him, her head tilted and eyes calculating. "I've never seen someone so enthralled before, it's interesting."

He rolled his shoulders as he began to make his way down to Devil's Alley. "I'm not enthralled by anything."

She gave a short chuckle, the sound making his spine tingle—like nails on a chalkboard. "You are, though. Almost obsessively so."

Eric spun around quickly, his hands wrapping around her neck faster than Garret could react to. "If you say one more fucking word on the matter, I will kill you. We're here to find Tris for the greater good, yeah?" She cast a glance to Garret, the ghoul hissing as he backed up a few paces. Eric rolled his eyes as he loosened his grip, Nita swallowing softly. "Let's get one thing straight: I don't trust you. I don't trust David. I sure as hell don't trust that bag of bones over there." Garret grunted again as Eric brought his face closer to Nita's. "If you try anything stupid, say anything stupid, or just piss me off for no good reason, I will destroy you. I promise you won't be able to come back from it."

He released his grip slowly, Nita's hands clutching to her throat. "So protective of her."

He glared at her, his fists clenched. "Are you fucking stupid?"

She shrugged. "You can deny everything to yourself all you want. But do not think that I have to go along with your denial."

Eric huffed as he turned back around, his eyes scanning the buildings as they made their way through. He walked slowly, his eyes picking up every subtle movement the wind caused. He inhaled sharply before he threw himself to the right, smirking slightly when Nita yelped. He looked back over, Nita and Garret planted behind the wall on the opposite side. He quirked his brow as she glared at him. He shrugged softly before looking back out to where the blast of wind had come from.

"Trespassing on our land is punishable," a deep voice called out.

Eric laughed softly before standing up, his hands held out in mock defense. "Zeke."

Zeke stared at him, his dark eyes like stone. The men next to Zeke bristled as Nita and Garret stalked out, standing next to Eric. "Friends of yours?"

Eric snorted. "Not even close." Nita glared at him, a small smirk on Eric's lips. "Allies for now, I guess."

Zeke took a step forward, his arms crossed over his chest. "You guess?"

"I don't exactly trust a lot of people right now."

"Allies, you said. What for?"

Eric sucked on his teeth, the noise carrying on the wind. "For this _war_ that's coming."

Zeke nodded slowly. "I can feel it in the air—death." He glanced back to Eric. "Where is Four?"

"Back at Faction. He's dealing with a mess right now—Jeanine is dead."

A few whispers fell amongst the crowd that stood before him. "Four killed her?"

Eric snorted, shaking his head. "No."

Zeke tilted his head to the side, a sly smirk on his lips. "You really are a traitor, huh?"

Eric rolled his eyes, his arms crossing his chest. "We have bigger problems than me jumping ship."

Zeke nodded softly. "Evelyn has Project Grayscale."

Eric bristled. "How do you know that?"

Zeke beamed at him, his smile wide and bright. "I have plenty of little birds to tell me secrets."

"Yeah, the bitch has the serum. Jeanine is dead and so it's a perfect time for her to make her move."

"All she needs is Tris."

Eric nodded. "And Tris is missing."

"She hasn't come through Devil's Alley that I've noticed. You can search the area and leave when you find her—if you find her here."

Eric took a step forward, his eyes narrowed. "You're helping me? Just like that?"

Zeke cast him a dark look. "I don't want her here if she is. I'm just looking out for my people. That girl is dangerous."

Eric swallowed hard, anger boiling in his stomach. "So you're not going to help us stop Evelyn?"

"It has nothing to do with me."

Nita snorted as she strolled forward, her arm brushing Eric's. "It has everything to do with you." Zeke looked to her, his eyebrows raised. "Do you think Evelyn is going to stop with Faction? She's going to hit everything—she's insane. She'll take over Amity and most of Factionless—the small Rider villages first. Like Glass Point and Ahgo right off of the Narrow Strip—those villages would be toast." She sighed. "Then there's Ava's succubus army. I'm not sure how long they'll last if they're on their own."

Zeke rolled his eyes as he looked to Eric. "You don't even have Ava on your side?"

Eric opened his mouth to speak but Nita beat him to it, her voice thick. "That's not the point. Who cares if Ava is with us or not. We don't need you or Ava or Faction or anyone. If we don't get Tris and the serum out of Evelyn's reach, then everything is dead. Do you think Devil's Alley is safe? She will run you down faster than you can smile."

Zeke jutted his chin out. "If that's so, why bother? If it doesn't matter if we're on your side or not, why ask for our help?"

Nita smiled at him. "I said _we_ don't need your help. We can find Tris and stop Evelyn on our own—it'll be hard, but I have faith. You need _our_ help. If we don't stop Evelyn, and your help would have tipped the scales in our favor, than you're already dead."

Eric held his breath as he watched Zeke clench and unclench his jaw. "I make no decision now. If you find Tris, maybe I'll consider what side of the fence I want to play with the lives of my people on."

"If you don't help us, you're going to regret it," Eric said, his voice strained.

Zeke looked to him, his eyes grim. "You don't get to say that to me, Eric. The last time I offered you help, you stole from me."

Eric narrowed his eyes, his gut churning. "I never stole from you."

Zeke's lips turned up in a ghost of a smile, the blood in Eric's veins running cold. "I have something to show you."

* * *

His shallow breaths echoed in the room, Eric's hands clenched by his sides. He wanted to look anywhere else, his eyes catching the little drops of water that fell from the ceiling. He gritted his teeth, looking at how the vines twisted between the rocks that made up the walls. With a shaky breath, he looked back to the bed in the middle of the room.

There he was, his dark skin pale and chest rising and falling at a slow but steady pace. Eric gritted his teeth, Uriah's eyes and lips shut tight. "How long has he been this way?" Eric found himself asking as his fingertips shot out, smoothing down his arm. Eric backed away, a small shiver running through him. _He's so cold._

"Since you left," Zeke quipped, his voice low as he looked over his brother.

Eric's head snapped to him, his eyes narrowed. "He was fine when we left. He wasn't mad or anything."

He watched Zeke's Adam's apple bob up and down. "It was after you and Tris left. Uriah was still on bed-rest when Four started to freak out. Tris' shade began to freak out, too. What's her name?"

"Christina."

Zeke nodded softly. "Peter seemed calm, though," he said, casting a dark look to Eric.

Eric gritted his teeth. "I don't have to answer to you for the mistakes I've made."

"That may be true. But your mistakes put Uriah in a coma. He wanted to help find Tris with Four and Christina." Zeke turned to face Eric, Eric's throat running dry. "Peter said he didn't need him—something about Uriah being a loose canon. Some words were shared and then the next thing I knew, Uriah was having similar symptoms to before. He was mad—but we didn't have Tris here to knock him out."

"What happened?"

"Marlene took his madness away, fully."

Eric tilted his head to the side. "How?"

"She let it all flow into her."

"Where is she?"

"Dead." Eric inhaled sharply, his hands fisted by his side. "It was too much for her. And knowing Marlene was dead was too much for him." Zeke looked back to Uriah, his lips pursed. "He's been in a coma ever since."

Eric wanted to open his mouth and tell Zeke how this had nothing to do with him, but even he couldn't deny it. It was the plan, to make sure only Four and Christina went with Peter. He was allowed to do anything—and Peter had. Eric sighed softly as he looked to Uriah, his breaths slow and even. "What can be done for him?"

"I was hoping you would help me with that."

Eric scoffed softly. "You mean, you were hoping Tris would help you with that."

"This is true."

"I could help," a thick voice called from the back wall.

Eric turned to glare at Nita over his shoulder, her thin frame leaning against the stone. "We're not turning Uriah into a fucking thrawl," Eric growled.

Zeke bristled. "Necromancy?"

Eric snorted. "You didn't know? Her ghoul didn't give it away?"

Zeke scoffed. "I've never seen one up close. But this is fucked, it's a dark art—I don't trust necromancers. I thought you were better than that?"

Eric sighed softly, his head throbbing. "So did I. But I apparently associate with succubai, necromancers, and ghouls. Who knew?"

"Necromancy is a dark art, but it isn't evil," Nita said as she stalked forward, Garret's form mumbling against the wall.

"Powers can't be evil," Zeke agreed. "People are."

Nita tilted her head to the side. "I _can_ help."

"I fucking said—" Eric began before Nita's loud cackle shut him up.

"I'm not turning him into a thrawl."

"Then what—" Eric sealed his lips as he looked into her eyes, her dark orbs gleaming in the dimming light. "No." He looked to Zeke, his mouth dry as Zeke averted his gaze. "We'll find Tris. She can save him."

Zeke turned to look at Eric, his dark eyes searching him for something before his lips twitched up at the ends. "She can't."

Eric nodded. "She can. She brought Christina back—she was dead! She saved me from dying."

Zeke shook his head. "The more shades a spirit-wielder has, the worse the madness gets."

"That doesn't make any sense," Eric spat. "The more shades she has, the more people she has to take away her madness."

"It's not like putting water into a jar. It's an open connection—it flows both ways constantly. It takes energy to keep a shade alive. Spirit users seal the shade's soul away with a part of their own soul. But it's not a one-time deal. Uriah had to constantly use a bit of his energy to keep Marlene alive. Tris has to do that for Christina. Adding more people into the mix would spend more of Tris' energy, creating more madness for her. Add on the fact that Uriah is a spirit-wielder, she'd be using twice as much energy to contain him." Zeke looked to Eric, his eyes as grim as bones. "That won't be good for anyone."

"Zeke," Eric whispered, his voice breaking at the end.

Zeke averted his gaze, looking to Nita. "You can help him?"

Nita nodded, casting a short glance to Eric. "Death for a spirit user is difficult. There are very few ways to end a spirit-wielder's life. Valhalla or ripping out their heart and burning the bones seem to be common methods. Necromancy is a very effective way, too."

"You're not going to force his soul into a vessel?"

Nita shook her head. "Necromancy isn't just about controlling the dead and creating illusions. It's also about helping guide spirits to the other side, if need be. I can help Uriah find peace."

Eric clenched his jaw as he watched Zeke stare at Uriah. He glared at Nita, her eyes resting firmly on Zeke's back until he finally nodded. Eric felt his body deflate as Zeke kissed Uriah's forehead, his words too low for Eric to Hear. He looked to Nita and nodded again before locking eyes with Eric. Eric shook his head but Zeke brushed past him, a knot forming in Eric's stomach.

"I'm going to free Uriah's soul from his current vessel," Nita said, her voice sharp like glass. "A sweet passing."

Eric cast a dark glance to her, his eyes like a storm. "You better hope that's all you do. Because if you hurt him in any way, you're dead."

Nita quirked her brow. "Don't go putting blame on me for your mistakes. I'm just here to clean up your mess."

* * *

Eric stood by the broken pillars as he watched the sun fade. The cold air shivered against his skin as he looked out into the darkness.

"Did you want to say your goodbyes? They're beginning the pyre soon," Nita said as she walked next to Eric.

He turned to glare at her. "He's already gone. I don't need to talk to a corpse."

"Are you always this fun?"

"Don't think for one second I like this situation, Nita. I fucking don't."

"What? You don't like the fact that Uriah is dead? Or that it is because of you?"

He spun on his heel, his arms trapping her to the pillar. "Call your mutt off, Nita. I swear I'll snap his neck."

"Garret, stop," Nita said, Garret's soft mumbling fading with his sloppy footfalls.

"I don't like you."

"I've noticed," Nita scoffed.

"I know the things I've done and I'll have to face something or someone but it won't be you."

"Do you want to cry on my shoulder?"

Eric gritted his teeth as he slammed her shoulders back down on the pillar, a hiss escaping her lips. "Stop meddling in my affairs and leave me be. The sooner we find Tris, the sooner I can drop your ass back to David and be done with you."

"I can see why she likes you. You're hot when you're acting like a complete asshole," she mused, her fingers twitching up his arm.

Growling, he shook her off. He ignored her soft laughter, something dark catching his eye. He walked through the red dirt, his feet following a familiar pattern. His breath hitched in his throat as the gentle sound of flapping wings embraced his eardrums. He turned to see a small bird land on a rock by him. He squinted, a small red ring in the center of its beady eyes. "I know you," he whispered before the bird took off.

"Talking to birds are we?" Nita asked as she stalked up next to him.

"That bird is a shade. And it's headed for a cave that's up ahead." He took a deep breath. "Shades usually don't stray too far from the person that brought them back—I know Christina can be away from Tris but she doesn't like to. She says it feels strange."

Nita quirked her brow. "Yeah, it has to do with the energy being used to keep them alive." She cast a look in the direction the bird took off. "The bird is a shade? To whom?"

Eric looked to her, his fire itching beneath his skin. "Tris."

* * *

 **Could it be that they've found Tris? Idk. I mean, I do, but you'll have to wait to find out :)**

 **I know y'all say it's hard to guess where I'm going with this. I have planted clues in the chapters. In terms of curses/prophecies;the history within the world itself. I like to keep readers in the dark for the most part. I dislike it when something is so easily guessed, like if I'm watching a movie or reading a book and I call the end...I strongly dislike it because I love being surprised. So, I apologize if it gets frustrating when you have no idea where it's going. I promise you'll be like "ooooh." when it happens because there are so many hints and clues and all that good junk.**

 **Anyway, favorite/follow if you haven't done so already.**

 **I know i always ask for reviews, but i just love hearing what you guys think. It motivates me, ya know? I mean, I'll write this for my own amusement. But knowing it inspires others and y'all like it too is also fantastic :)**

 **So please drop a review, Doesn't have to be long lol.**

 **So lemme know your thoughts and guesses to what's gonna happen! Do the lovely things you do!  
**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is chapter 16!**

 **I cannot thank you enough for the love and support, I am so glad y'all love this. :)**

 **This is AU**

 **Rated M: strong language/violence/gore/sexual content**

 **I do not own Divergent/any related characters; just my oc's**

 **Characters may be ooc at times/during certain situations to fit plot**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Everything seemed to be frozen in place as Eric took off, his feet pounding through the red dirt. There was a loud buzzing in his ears as he whipped through the wind, his breath stilling in his throat. "She's here?" Nita asked, her shrill voice echoing in his mind.

Eric grunted, his mind too scattered to form words as the cave came into view. He inhaled sharply, his body feeling lighter as he pumped his legs harder. _Please be there,_ his mind chanted over and over again. He twisted around the corner, stumbling a little at the mouth of the cave. "Shit," he cursed as he picked himself up, hissing as he ignored the stinging pain in his arm.

"Slow down!" Nita's thick voice called, Eric's skin sizzling as he pushed farther into the cave.

He didn't slow down.

He couldn't slow down.

His feet continued to pound over the hard dirt, his footfalls echoing off of the stone walls. The hall was dark, his skin boiling to light up the bleak air—but he wouldn't do it—not yet. He pushed on through the darkness, his eyes slowly adjusting to the world around him. He twisted about, the narrow hall opening into the same wide cavern as before.

 _You have to be here._

He came to a sputtering stop. His eyes were narrowed, layers of darkness twisting in the air. _Tris?_ He swallowed hard, his fingers twitching by his sides—electricity zipping over his skin. He sucked in a deep breath, his fingers snapping softly, followed by a faint pop—a tiny flame dancing on his fingertips.

She was sitting down on the far end of the cave, her thin arms wrapped around her legs, her chin pressed against her knees. He felt his stomach doing flips, her blonde hair falling in messy waves around her shoulders. "Tris?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper.

Her head lifted slowly, her slate-blue eyes gleaming in the light of his flame. They waited there, locked in each other's gazes, the world quiet around them. The air was still, their breaths hushed, the only movement being the slight flickering of the fire on his fingers—the shadows dancing on the walls.

Her head lifted all the way up and Eric felt his world shift a little. He took in how big and wide her eyes were, so innocent. He memorized the curve of her lip, the way they moved when his name fell from her lips. "Eric?" she asked, her voice rolling over his skin like velvet. "Is that really you?"

He swallowed hard, his mouth dry. "I'm here," he said, forcing his feet forward. He was just ahead of her, her energy washing over him in jolting waves. "Tris, it's me."

He didn't reach his hand down, he didn't need to. He knew she was strong enough to get up on her own. His lips twitched up at the ends as she rose to her feet, her fingertips digging into the rock wall for support. She wobbled a bit, Eric's arms at the ready, but she never fell.

His breath hitched in his throat as she approached him, her bright gray-blue eyes roaming over him. She reached her hand out, tentatively so, her fingers trembling as she traced his jawline. Eric didn't hold back the sigh that escaped his lips, his eyes closing as he leaned into her touch. She smoothed her hand down his cheek, his lips tugging down a little when her hand fell away. He opened his eyes slowly, staring down into her own slate-blue orbs. "How do I know you're really here? And not some trick playing in my mind." She put her hand on his chest, her fingers splaying across the little bit of skin that peered through his shirt. He shivered as her skin made contact with his, little bursts of electricity shooting through his veins. "You feel real," she whispered as she pressed her head against him, her ear laying against his chest. She pulled back slowly, her eyes locking with his. "You sound real."

He clutched her hand in his before she could pull away again. Confusion crossed her face for a moment before he yanked her close to him, her body pressing against his. He smirked at how she shivered in his grasp. He flicked his fire away, the flame hissing through the air as the shadows shifted to avoid the fire. Darkness faded into the room as he grabbed her face with both hands and drew his lips close to hers. "I taste real, too," he whispered against her lips, her eyelids falling shut before he kissed her. He sighed into her mouth, her warm lips molding to his as their tongues swirled together. He nipped her lip as he pulled back, a soft moan on her tongue.

A smile spread across her face. "You're really here."

He nodded, his fingers entwining with hers. "I'm here."

She stared at him for a moment longer as the darkness eased up a bit, her lips pulled up into a smile, before the smile faded. "What happened? Where's Four? Christina?" She smoothed her hand across his chest. "I can sense death."

"They're fine. Christina is with Amity and Four is in Faction." Tris' mouth opened to speak, her eyes wide, but Eric cut her off. "I killed Jeanine. Four is keeping the peace there with Peter and Christina is handling a—diplomatic affair." Tris' eyes narrowed slightly, a question on her tongue. "Everything is going to be okay."

She nodded softly, a frown still on her lips. "I wanted to hate you for what you did. I knew what you were doing—I just—hoped I'd be enough to change your mind."

He shook his head. "Tris, I—"

She looked back to him, her eyes glittering in the darkness. "It's okay. You came back for me." He swiped his thumb across her cheek, pulling the tear from her skin. "You shouldn't have."

He snorted. "Why the fuck not?"

She opened her mouth to speak when a thick voice cascaded through the ebbing darkness. "Because she's dangerous."

Eric turned around, Tris clutching to his back as she peered around his shoulder. Nita was leaning against the other side of the cave, her fingers tracing the jagged rocks. Tris gasped as Garret stumbled forward, his jaw clacking together. "Eric, I don't like her," Tris whispered.

Eric felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand, a growl forming low in his throat. "Stay over there, Nita."

He watched her lips twitch up, her feet taking slow, deliberate steps towards them. "And what if I don't want to, Firestarter?"

Eric bristled, his fists clenching by his sides, a hissing-pop sizzling in the room as a yellow glow erupted over his skin. "Then I'll start a fucking fire." Garret hiss-spat at Eric, his red-tinged eyes seething with anger. "I'll start with that meat-bag over there."

Nita ignored him, her head tilting to the side to look at Tris. Eric felt Tris shiver, his anger boiling beneath his skin as she pressed her body against his. "Hello, Tris. My name is Nita. Do you know what I am?"

"A necromancer," Tris responded, her eyes narrowed.

"You know why I have to do this, don't you?" Nita asked, her eyebrows raised.

Eric felt Tris shift beside him, her form standing next to him. "Tris," he whispered. She shook him off, her chin raised as she stared Nita down.

"I do understand why," Tris whispered, her voice breaking at the end.

"I'm glad you understand," Nita said, a ghost of a smile on her lips as her fingers flexed out.

"I'm just not ready yet," Tris called, Nita's eyes widening as the ground started to shake.

Eric braced himself against the wall as he watched Tris' skin ignite in a blue-white glow—her hair whipping around her in a frenzy. He watched Garret stumble forward towards Tris, his growl stopping short when the ground tore up in front of him, a spear-like rock formation rushing through his heart. Garret hissed, his body spasming over the rock. Eric narrowed his eyes, Garret's lips forming words. "Than-koo," he sputtered before slumping forward.

"No!" Nita's cry pierced through the darkness as she turned to Tris. "I'm going to kill you. But first, I'm going to kill your heart." Eric gritted his teeth when her dark orbs landed on him, her lips pulled back in a snarl as she dashed towards him.

His fire was dancing on his skin, waiting to burn her down. He could see Tris turn around and face them, her bright, glowing eyes watching as Nita drew closer to Eric. Eric inhaled sharply when Nita's gasp fell from her lips, the sound of rock breaking bone and slicing through flesh echoing in his mind. Her face was inches from his, red droplets falling from her lips as her body spasmed on the rock.

"I warned you not to do anything stupid," Eric growled as he watched ice slither up the rock, the red freezing to white.

Nita gave a sharp gasp, the cold seeping into her bones as little crystals formed on her skin. Eric watched her lips turn blue, blood staining the corners of her mouth. "She's dangerous," Nita coughed. "David wants—use her powers—" Nita's eyes snapped shut, her teeth gritted before sucking in a huge breath—a tornado whipping about her face. The air died down but Eric could tell there was a shift, the air around Nita sizzling. Nita coughed, her blood spattering across the wall. "He's the man from—war before—don't let him get her—don't let—history repeat—kill her and save us all."

Eric clenched and unclenched his jaw, his eyes darting to Tris. Her fingers had a crimson flame but he shook his head. He leaned in close, the smell of death rotting her flesh. "Seems like death is the end for you, this time." He watched her lips twitch up, her brown eyes wide and glistening. "Be brave," he whispered before slamming his fist down onto the rock.

He watched his fire spread over the spear that jutted through Nita's heart. He stumbled back, his breath hitching as he watched the elements work together—as if they were alive in their own right. The fire and ice danced together, winding up the red rock just as the air shifted again—a violent tornado encasing her. Her screams were silent, trapped within the air bubble that swarmed her. He watched her eyes grow wide, red painting the whites of her eyes. Blood tainted her skin as it poured from her mouth, ears, nose, and eyes—her skin sizzling before her body grew rigid. Her brown orbs seemed to lock on Eric for a moment before slumping forward.

The air shifted back to normal, the stench of death swarming Eric's nostrils as he stalked past Nita. He glanced to where Garret was, a crackling sound echoing around him until his body fell apart—his bones turning to dust. He looked back to Tris, her eyes still glowing. He reached out, her skin zapping his fingertips as he caressed her cheek. She leaned into him, her eyelids drooping a little. "Tris, come on. You did it—she's dead."

He watched the glow fade from her skin, her eyes going back to their slate-blue color. "Eric?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper as she stumbled forward.

"It's okay, I got you." He caught her in his arms, a sigh on her tongue as she leaned into him. "You okay?" He rubbed circles on her back, her head nodding slowly.

"Just a little weak."

Eric pressed his lips to her forehead before scooping her up in his arms. His lips turned down for a moment, no signs of protest on her tongue as her head lulled back on his arms. Sighing, he stalked out of the cave, his eyes watching how the moon illuminated her skin.

* * *

Eric watched her chest rise and fall, her lips slightly open. His thumb rubbed circles on the back of her hand, her skin pulsing against his. He sighed, his eyes scanning every inch of her, the room lighting illuminating her much better than the moon had done. It was easier to see how terrible she looked in this light. Her skin was too pale, her body looked thinner. There were deep, black circles under her eyes, a few bruises here and there. He narrowed his eyes. _You should be healing._

"I thought you said you were going to stay away from her?" a deep voice asked.

Eric didn't turn around to face Zeke, his eyes remained on Tris. "I never said that."

Zeke gave a small laugh. "Perhaps not. Still, seemed like something you would say." Eric grunted, his body lacking enough energy to respond with words. "She's not healing properly."

"I've noticed."

"Uriah got that way once," Zeke said, his voice cracking just a little. Eric sighed, turning to look at Zeke—his eyes like dark pools of emptiness. "It was when Marlene was dying. He—he refused to eat or take care of himself. He didn't sustain his own energy. So when he got hurt, he wouldn't heal right away."

"How did he get better?"

Zeke's lips turned up at the ends, his eyes seemingly far away. He shook his head, his throat clearing. "Doesn't matter."

Eric glared at him, anger boiling in his stomach. "If there's a way to get her up to par, I'd like to fucking know about it."

Zeke quirked his brow. "There is a way. Same way she got _you_ up to par."

Eric stared at him for a long moment, his jaw rigid and eyes like ice. "Do I look like a spirit-wielder to you?"

Zeke rolled his eyes as he stalked forward, coming to rest at Tris' other side. "No, but she does."

Eric scoffed. "What the fuck are you getting at?"

Zeke caressed Tris' cheek, Eric's body tensing at the gesture. Zeke smiled softly, nodding to where Eric held Tris' hand in his own. "The connection works both ways, remember?" Eric glanced down, the part of their skin that was touching held a blue-white glow.

Eric looked back to Zeke as he began to leave. "I'm sorry."

Zeke froze, his back to Eric. Eric watched his fists clench and unclench before he turned to face him, his dark eyes bright and grim at the same time. "We have a lot to discuss. But I would like to do that while she is awake and is able to say something on the matter." He glanced to Tris before looking back to Eric. "Do you know what it is like to lose the only family you've had for the longest time?"

Eric inhaled sharply, his mind remembering his parents. There wasn't much in terms of love or family, his father disowned him the moment he became an enforcer and his mother listened to her husband to a fault. He sighed, he never went to his father's funeral and he didn't know if his mother was still alive at this point. He looked back to Zeke, his eyebrows raised as he waited for an answer. "I never cared much about my birth-parents. I have no siblings or other family." _Tris is the only family I have left,_ he thought, his teeth gritting at the silent confession.

Zeke's eyes studied him for a long time, glancing to Tris every once in a while. A ghost of a smile settled on his lips, his fingers drumming on the wall softly. "Perhaps you will understand what it is like. And on that day, I will be sorry for you as well." With that, Zeke turned on his heel and left—silence spreading through the room like a virus.

Eric didn't have much time to dwell on Zeke's words as a soft sigh sounded from behind him. He turned around, a smile on his lips as Tris looked to him. "Hey," she said, her voice laced with sleep. "Your arm is hurt."

Eric quirked his brow as he glanced to his forearm, a long scrape tearing through his skin. "It's just a scratch."

She sighed as she leaned forward, her dainty fingers brushing the gravel from his skin. She pressed her fingertips to the edge of the wound, a hiss on his tongue as hot pain surged through his veins. The hiss turned into a soft sigh as the pain subsided, waves of warmth rolling over him as her energy pulsed though him. "Better?" she asked as she pulled away from him, his wound completely healed.

"Stop wasting your energy on me."

She rolled her eyes as she leaned back onto the bed, her eyes locking with his. "What happened?"

He exhaled slowly through his nose, his thumb still rubbing circles on the back of her hand. "You had quite the showdown with Nita and her hellhound. You used a lot of energy—and you're already weak from not taking care of yourself." He gave her a pointed look, resisitng the urge to break out into a sloppy grin as heat colored her cheeks.

"I don't want to keep hurting people," she whispered.

Eric swallowed hard. _You're not the monster, here. I am._ "She was going to kill you."

Tris shrugged. "Perhaps that's best."

Eric growled, his hand pulling from hers. Her lips tugged down a little, her eyebrows furrowed as she looked to him. "Can you stand?"

She nodded. "I think so," she said as she leaned forward, her legs swinging over the side of the bed.

"Good. Get up and come with me." Eric didn't wait for a response. His skin was too hot, his fire burning through his veins as he stalked through the camp.

"Where are we going?" she called behind him, her footfalls slightly frantic and breathing a little uneven. "Eric!"

"Come on, Tris. You can keep up, can't you?" he called over his shoulder, ignoring the curious eyes from Zeke's Riders who were not in their beds yet. Eric continued to walk, her soft grunts echoing in his mind as the broken pillars came into view. He stepped onto the dusty floor, the moon hanging low in the sky as he turned his attention to Tris.

She stalked forward, her breathing a little labored and cheeks slightly flushed. "What are we doing here?"

Eric took off his shirt, resisting the urge to smirk as he followed her eyes as they traced his body. "Eyes up here, Tris." Her cheeks were burning brighter as she locked eyes with him, her lips pursed. "We're here because you're weak." She narrowed her eyes, her mouth opened to speak but Eric cut her off. "Fight me."

"This again? We've been through this. You're the better fighter. I appreciate the tricks you showed me but I think—now probably isn't the best time to fight. I'm tired and sore."

"Are you going to give up? Just like that?"

She glared at him, her fists clenched by her sides. "What is this going to prove? Why do this?"

Eric snorted as he shook his limbs out. He cracked his neck before getting into a fighting position. "This is going to help you."

She scoffed, her eyebrows raised. "Help me? I'm already sore and tired—how is this going to help me?"

"Get into a fighting stance. Or don't." Eric watched Tris' eyes narrow, her hands clenched into tiny fists. He circled her, his lips tugging up as she slowly got into a fighting position. _Good girl,_ he thought as he swung his right fist towards her face. He grunted as her lef arm deflected, a sharp cry on her tongue as his left hand jabbed her ribs. "You need to remember to block or body, not just your face." She turned her glare on him and he resisted the urge to grin.

"Thanks for the tip."

They danced for a while, their grunts mixing together as their fists collided. The dark sky was burning with deep purples and light pinks, the moon almost gone from sight. Tris drew a deep breath, her hair plastured to her face and her skin tinged pink. "Have you had enough?"

She placed her palms on her knees, her head leaning forward as she took deep breaths. She looked up to him, a fire behind her eyes as the crisp air rolled over her hot skin. "You—fucking—asshole," she choked out.

Eric rolled his eyes as he stalked closer. He rubbed circles on her back, a shiver rushing through her. "Now I only did thi—" He let out a deep grunt as he clutched his stomach, Tris' elbow jabbing him. "Tris," he warned. She gave a guttural yell as she jabbed at him again, Eric's hands catching her flailing limbs. "Calm down."

Tris twisted in his arms. "Calm down? You just made me fight you for no reason and you want me to calm down?"

Eric grunted as she twisted about, a curse on his tongue as he pushed her on the ground. He pinned her hands above her head, his body pressing hers into the cold floor below. "You think I did that for no reason?"

"No, maybe because you're an asshole," she spat, trying to wiggle free from his grasp.

"Do you want to die?" He tried to hold back the pain that was swirling in his stomach, keep his voice neutral, but he could hear how his voice broke at the end. She stopped moving, her eyes locking with his. "Do you think you're too weak to live?"

She shook her head. "I'm too powerful, Eric. That's the problem. I—I hurt too many people. Get too many people killed. Good and bad."

"No."

"No?"

"You think you're weak."

Tris narrowed her eyes. "Eric—"

"You think you're too weak to control your own powers, don't you?" He watched Tris inhale sharply, her lip between her teeth. "You think you're too weak to protect the ones you love from danger—including yourself." She tired to avert her gaze but Eric wouldn't let her. He held her hands in one of his, his free hand caressing her cheek and forcing her to look him in the eyes. "You're not weak. You can fight. With and without your powers. You can fight any enemy—even yourself."

She sucked in a deep breath, her eyes more blue than gray. "How do I do that? Fight myself? I can't—"

"That's my point, Tris. You don't have to. You're not a monster and you can control your powers—just accept who you are."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you." They stared at each other for a long moment, the dark-blue sky bleeding purple and pink streaks. He opened his mouth to say something else, the words dying on his tongue as he thought better of it—crashing his lips to hers instead. He nipped her lower lip, her mouth opening as a sigh lingered between them. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, their tongues dancing together as his free hand roamed her body.

She moaned softly before pulling back. "What are you doing?"

"Let me do this for you."

"What are you—"

"The connection works both ways," he said, his fingertips drawing random patterns across her stomach as he lifted her shirt up. "You need to heal properly since you haven't been taking care of yourself."

She watched her skin glow where he touched her, a gasp on her tongue. "Out here? In the open?"

He smirked at her. "Are you afraid?"

She jutted her chin out, his lips pulling up at the ends. "No." He quirked his brow, her chin rising even more in defiance.

"If you say so," he whispered. She glared at him, her mouth opened to speak before he captured her lips in his. Their lips molded together as he helped work off her clothes, a gasp on her tongue as goosebumps peppered her skin—the cold air encasing them. He frowned a little as he brushed his fingertips over her bruises, her eyes averting their gaze. "Don't do that," he said, her eyes looking back to him. "Don't ever feel ashamed." He kissed her softly, her arms wrapping around his neck as he snaked a hand down her body. He moaned in time with her as he brushed a finger over her slit, her legs falling open for him. He caught her lower lip between his teeth, his finger slipping between her sensitive folds slowly. She arched her back into his touch, her head lulling back to the ground as he kissed down her neck.

He pumped in and out for a good moment, her hips bucking into his hand with each thrust. He pinched her bundle of nerves, a sharp moan bubbling up her throat as he withdrew his hand. He latched his mouth onto her pulse point, sucking softly as he lined himself with her entrance. He shivered as she dug her nails into his shoulders, her legs wrapping around his waist. He bit down on her skin as he thrust up inside of her, a sharp cry on her tongue. He stilled inside of her, waiting for her to adjust. He watched her face, how her brows furrowed and lips parted slightly. She opened her eyes slowly, locking with his slate-blue orbs. His thumb brushed the hair from her cheek, a small smile on her lips as she bucked her hips forward.

He began to move inside of her, his lips dusting over hers. "I know—you can do better," she whispered against his lips.

A guttural growl bubbled from his throat as his fingertips gripped her hips, a sharp cry on her tongue as they dug into her skin. "Don't tempt me," he warned, his hands forcing her hips to meet his hard thrusts a few times before slowing back down.

"Then don't be gentle," she whispered back, her nails raking down his back—a hiss escaping his lips.

Eric stared at her for a moment, taking in her flushed cheeks and bright eyes. "You sure? I don't want to hurt you."

She quirked her brow at him, her lips tugging at the ends. "I want _you._ "

He slammed his lips against hers, taking in her warmth before he hoisted her legs up higher. He watched her breath hitch in her throat as her head lulled back to the floor once more. His fingers had her hips in a death grip as he slammed into her, his eyes never leaving her face.

She arched her back off of the ground, soft moans falling from her lips as her fingers dug into his skin. He captured her lips in a fierce kiss before peppering kisses down her neck, nipping here and there. His tongue traced down her skin, goosebumps following his trail until he reached her soft, pink peak. He took a nipple into his mouth, her moans mixing with his own as he nipped and pulled with his teeth—his tongue soothing her sore, hardening bud. "You feel so good," he whispered against her skin as a zipping fire ignited in his veins.

He watched their skin glow a bright white hue, her eyes a soft blue color. He continued to move inside of her, plunging deeper as he angled her legs up higher—one hand still gripping her hip as his other hand snaked down to pinch her bundle of nerves. She cried out, her moan dying on the wind as golden-pink streaks began to light up the sky.

She gave a shuddering sigh, her whole body trembling as her walls clamped down around his throbbing member. He rubbed at her bundle of nerves furiously, pumping in and out of her at a deadly rhythm. Her moans caught in her throat as she came—her orgasm washing over them in hot, electric waves. He moved inside of her as he watched her ride out her bliss, her cheeks flushed and lips slightly parted. She peered at him through heavy-lidded eyes, a small smile tugging at her lips as she bucked her hips up to meet each thrust. He came soon after, her name on his lips as he rested his forehead to hers. "Thank you," she whispered.

He kissed her lips softly before rolling off of her. He looked her over, her skin still slightly glowing and hair roughtly mused. But she did look good, she looked—fuller. Her eyes were brighter and her bruises were gone. He smirked as he pulled her to him, her head laying in the crook of his neck as her fingers splayed across his chest. "Was the least I could do."

He gave a small chuckle as she hit his chest, his head turning to kiss her nose. "It's coming, isn't it?" Tris asked after a moment of silence rolled over them.

"What is?" Eric knew the answer, but he asked anyway. He felt her shift so that she could face him. He turned to look at her, their gazes locked as the sun illuminated the dark sky—Tris' body cast in dark shadows as she leaned in front of the gleaming sun.

"Death."

Eric swallowed hard as he laced his fingers with hers. He never broke eye contact, a deep sigh on his tongue. "Not if I can help it."

* * *

 **There we have it! Eric has Tris back and they made some sweet, sweet outdoor love.**

 **Now don't think that just because he got cute with her and kissed her nose that things are simple between them. Think of it this way, Tris went through hell because of him, he doesn't know or won't admit how he feels but when he saw her after searching for her for so long, he just needed to be as close as he could, ya know? So they're not in the lovey-dovey stage (if they ever get there I don't feel it's them lol) So there are some things they have to get straightened out lol.**

 **Nita and Garret are dead, poor Garret. David is obviously bad. Evelyn still has PG.**

 **Things to address: Christina and Amity, Zeke and his Riders, Ava and her succubai.**

 **Things are going to get even more intense as they prepare for this "war" that's coming.**

 **anyway,**

 **follow/favorite/review; do the lovely things you do!  
**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**The long awaited chapter has arrived! Sorry this took so long, I was going to post it yesterday but I just got a kitten and I was spending time with that little turd :) He's so cute.**

 **CamiP, can you spot the little egg? :)**

 **Before I get into the story, I wanted to talk about this Eric. I'm not calling anyone out and we've already established an understanding on my Eric and Eric as a character, so it's good. But I wnated to give you guys a little insight as well.**

 **Eric is a jerk. He's an asshole. But he is NOT incapable of redemption. Not my Eric and not even Roth's Eric. They're both capable of redemption. Roth's Eric was a very 2-Dimensional character. Very flat. Like a cardboard cuttout of a generic villain. There was no life. We knew nothing about him. And his death was a cop-out. Jai Courtney did breathe some life to Eric, gave him a personality. But by giving a person a backgroun, a life, you flesh them out more. My Eric has a backstory, a personality, a life. Was he an asshole to Tris for selling her out? Of course. Did he want to sell her out at the very end? No. Caleb forced his hand, remember? Eric was about to take her back when Caleb showed up and made Eric see that there was no running from Jeanine while she was alive. So the only way to deal with the problem was to kill Jeanine from the inside. Hurt Tris in the short run but was better for everyone in the long run.**

 **Now let's talk about why he's so "cruel." He didn't know about the experiments. All he knew was he had to bring in spirit users and they were making formula to save the people of Faction. He thought he was doing GOOD. That was his life, all he knew. So then here comes Tris, someone he gets an intimate relation with, and he doesn't know what to do. She flipped his life around. Think about it from his perspective. Should he turst everything he has ever known? Trist his life? Or should he turst this girl he doesn't know at all and feelings he doesn't understand?**

 **Please before you judge a character, always think about it from their perspecitive. Evil is only evil in the eyes of the beholder. Most villains don't consider themselves to be villains. Magneato thought he was doing right by his people. Jenaine thought she was doing everything for the greater good. Eric, my Eric, thought he was saving the people of Faction. Just wanted to give y'all a little insight. :)**

 **This is AU**

 **Characters may be ooc at times/during certain situations**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situations**

 **Rated M: strong language/past sexual content**

 **enjoy:)**

* * *

The walk back to Zeke's camp was quiet, the air still. Eric glanced to Tris, his lips tugging down as he noted the distance between them. _It's better this way,_ he thought as he averted his gaze. _I've only hurt her. She can't—she shouldn't forgive me._

They walked past a few of the houses before he glanced to her, her skin glowing and limbs tense. He didn't need to sniff the air, his veins were already igniting as the embers died off in the distance. He could feel the ghost flames licking his skin, the smell of burnt wood on the nonexistent breeze. And he knew she could sense the death in the air, soul energy tainting the earth. "Tris," he began but she had already taken off. He walked behind her, watching her blonde hair whip in her own wind. They reached the center of the valley, the earth dark and dusted with ash. The wood was already cleared away but he knew the pyre was held there. And he knew Tris knew whose death was tingling in her veins. He reached his hand out, his fingers itching to touch her. Sighing, he let his arm fall back to his side, his eyes watching her fall to her knees. "I'm so sorry," he said as silence stretched between them.

If she cried, he didn't know it. She made no sound. He only knew she was breathing in the way her shoulders would lift and fall at a steady rhythm—the world deadly quiet around her. After a long moment she rose to her feet and turned to face him. Her slate-blue eyes were intense—knowing. He had opened his mouth to speak but she averted her gaze. "We should find Zeke," she said, her voice low. "I want to see him."

Eric nodded once and they turned from the pyre. They walked to Zeke's house, the walls a dusted brown. Eric opened the door and Tris brushed past him, his breath hitching in his throat. He shook his head, his skin burning as he followed her inside. The living room was modest, a few furnishings here and there. _Nothing matches_ , Eric noted before he looked to Zeke. Zeke stood tall, his hands clasped behind his back. He nodded to Eric and gave Tris a small smile. "It's good to see that you've—healed." He cast Eric a quick look before his eyes fell back to Tris. "You have something to address?"

Eric watched Tris from the other side of the room, her jaw clenching and fingers twitching. "What happened?"

Zeke averted his gaze, a sigh on his lips before his eyes met hers once more. "That doesn't matter, does it? What's done is done, is it not?"

"Death isn't always final. For a spirit user," Tris whispered.

Eric narrowed his eyes, her heart beating against his chest as Zeke took a step forward. "I understand you're upset, Tris. But it is final. For him."

"Nita." Zeke nodded once, his eyes grim. "Why didn't you wait for me? I could have—"

"It would have been too much on you. You already have a shade, Tris. Having another, and a spirit-user at that, would only cause you more pain." Zeke looked through the window behind Tris, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "He wanted to be with Marlene, anyway. They were in love." Tris' lips pulled down and she put her hand on his shoulder, a soft white glow glittering from her fingertips to his skin. He sighed softly. "I do wish to see him one last time and actually say goodbye."

Tris shook her head softly. "I can't do that for you. I wish I could. I'm sorry."

Zeke smiled warmly as he clasps his hand over Tris'. "I am, too." Eric watched them for a moment, a fire itching in his veins before Zeke cleared his throat, his dark eyes landing on Eric. "I believe we have matters to attend to. I promised to listen to your foolish plans."

Eric exhaled slowly through his nose, letting his fires cool down beneath his skin. "There's a storm coming, Zeke."

Eric watched Zeke take a seat on the plaid couch, the fabric so old and worn that the pattern seemed to fade where the sunlight touched it. "You may sit." Eric kept his spot as Tris slid down on the small stool in the other corner, her hands on her lap. "I've already told you that this is a fool's errand."

"People will probably die, yes," Eric replied, his voice even.

"You're willing to risk the lives of your friends for this?" Zeke asked, his eyebrows raised.

Eric inhaled sharply. He glanced to Tris, her slate-blue orbs looking to him. He bristled, his fire igniting in his belly as he turned his eyes to Zeke. "What are you suggesting I do?"

Zeke gave him a cold smile. "Find the people you care about and leave. I know it must be strange for you—to have people that care for you and that the feeling is even mutual. But I'm telling you to take them and run and never look back."

Eric let his eyes fall on Tris. Her lips were slightly parted as she waited for an answer to bubble from his throat. Her eyebrows furrowed as his eyes lingered, watching her hair slide past her ears. He felt his lips tug up at the corners ever so slightly. He could do it. He was selfish enough. He could run away with Tris. He could ignore Four and Christina and Peter if they tagged along. _If,_ his mind whispered. They would tag along, Tris wouldn't have it any other way. But he could do it. For her. He felt his lips tug down slightly. _No,_ he thought. _I'd be doing that for me._ "As tempting as that it, Zeke," he started, his silvery-blue orbs lingering on Tris a moment longer before looking back to the grinning man beside him. "I can't just turn my back as the world burns."

"That doesn't seem like something a firestarter would say," he remarked.

"I _am_ saying it." Eric snorted, his hands balling by his sides. He noticed Tris shift in her seat, her lips in a thin line. He took a step towards Zeke, Zeke's eyebrows raising in response. "Look, there's a storm coming—"

"You already said that."

"—and if you're not on the right side, or any fucking side, then you better hope you're dead because being a fucking zombie is way worse than death."

Zeke tilted his head up towards Eric, his nostrils flaring and jaw clenched. "I won't be a zombie."

"Then you'll help us?"

"I never said that," Zeke said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Eric took another step towards Zeke, anger swirling in his belly. He stopped when Tris shot up and put her hand on his shoulder but he didn't back down. "You want to die?"

Zeke jutted his chin out, his orbs dark pools of grief. "Like you said, Eric, there are worse things than being dead."

"Like losing the people you care about?" Eric asked, his voice laced with venom.

"Yes."

Eric snorted. "You're a fucking coward."

"You have no right to say that to me, Eric."

"I fucking do." Eric took a step back, his hand gently pushing Tris' away. "You want to die because Uriah is gone. You lost the one person you had left. I fucking get it."

"No you don't."

"I don't need to experience something to understand how terrible it must feel but you're still a fucking coward!" Eric took a deep breath, his heart drumming up his throat. "Uriah wouldn't want that."

"You don't know what he'd want!" Zeke shouted as he stood up, his dark orbs burning brighter. "You have no fucking clue!"

"But you do." Eric's voice was like a calm lake, cold and soft at the same time. "Tell me, would he want you to throw your life away?"

"I don't fucking know!" Zeke took a shuddering breath, his eyes glistening. "I don't know."

"Eric," Tris warned.

But Eric pressed on. He couldn't back down now and Zeke had to wake up because Eric did not have time to baby him. "You fucking do what you want, Zeke. I can't force you. I think you're being an idiot, though. A fucking coward too afraid to live." Eric exhaled though his nose, the sound echoing through the piercing silence. "I'm not going to let anyone else die. Not because of me."

Zeke locked gazes with him then, his brown orbs fading from a bright red color to something almost golden. Eric felt the silence clawing at his throat, his fingers itching to do something or make some noise to fill the void. "Okay," Zeke finally said, his voice like a soft summer breeze.

"Okay?" Tris asked, her voice low.

Eric turned to her, their eyes locked in a brilliant gaze before falling back to Zeke, a wide grin playing at his lips. "What can I say, Firestarter?" He flashed Eric a brilliant smile. "You have a way with words. Very convincing."

Eric let out a shaky breath as Tris smiled up at him. "Now there's just one more person to convince."

Zeke let out a small laugh. "This you might need luck on."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Let's go pay a visit to the happiest place on Earth."

"Happy for how long?" Tris asked as they left the small home, her words burning through Eric's skin.

* * *

They strolled past the edge of the forest, a sigh escaping his lips as he watched the light blue fade to a deep purple. "Are we going to the cabin?" Tris asked, her voice tight.

Eric glanced to her quickly, confusion filling his veins until visions of a mangled body crept into his mind. He gave her a knowing look but didn't bring it up, her lips slightly parted as she averted her gaze. "No. We're going to meet Johanna. We're going to the front door."

"By using the side entrance?" Zeke asked, amusement flickering across his face.

Eric snorted. "Let's just say that we don't get along, Johanna and I," Eric scoffed as they rounded the corner, the back-door of the tree-house-esque hub coming into view.

"And with good reason," a thick voice said.

The doorway came into view, Johanna Reyes standing tall—her curls swaying above her shoulders and her scar gleaming in the dimming light. "Johanna," Eric said, her name almost bitter on his tongue. "We come in peace."

She quirked her brow. "You did the last time, too."

"Where's that Amity hospitality?"

Eric was glaring at Johanna, her dark eyes locked on him until Tris stepped forward. "Please, just hear us out." The sun made its last goodbye as pinks and purples lit up the sky in one last bright embrace—the moon dragging darkness behind her glow.

Johanna's dark orbs flickered over Tris for a moment, her lips turning down. She glanced to Zeke and then back to Eric before nodding softly. "I guess I could hear out another." Tris gave Eric a questioning look before she let out a soft sigh—a small smile playing at her lips.

"Christina!" Tris called out as she brushed past Johanna. Christina was petting a horse, the fur a soft white. Her dark orbs locked on Tris, her lips in a bright smile.

"Tris!" They embraced each other as Eric watched from the doorway, Johanna's eyes on him.

"We will discuss things in the morning when everyone has had a night's rest to clear the mind. Sleep in the guest house. You know your way," Johanna ordered before stepping up the winding staircase.

"We should get some sleep," Eric whispered as he watched Tris and Christina converse quietly. "It's getting late and we're all drained."

"I agree with this hot-head," Zeke said, a fire behind his bright smile.

Eric felt his lips twitch up slightly as he led the way to the guest house. They turned to the right and walked to the wide building, vast open windows staring back at them through the trees. "That's it up there," Eric said.

"I already know, Hot-head," Christina mocked with a wink as she and Zeke stalked ahead.

Eric slowed down as he noticed Tris lingering behind. "Hey, what is it?" He walked up to her and swallowed hard, her fingers pulling away from him slightly as he reached for her hand. "You okay?"

She nodded, her lips pulling up in a smile—a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm fine."

He followed her line of sight, a few howls in the distance. There were two giant wolves peering back at them, golden eyes glittering in the moonlight. "Wolves," he whispered as he watched the one with white fur nudge the bigger one. "Beautiful." The bigger one stalked forward, his teeth gleaming against his black fur.

He saw Tris shift in the corner of his eyes and turned to face her. "We should get some sleep," she said, her voice low.

He was standing in front of her, watching how her lower lip was caught between her teeth. Her wide eyes were locked on him and he wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss her—feel her heart beating against his chest. But he didn't lean down and kiss her. He just stood there, a frozen fire before her.

She stalked past him, her shoulder bumping into his. He let out a deep sigh, a growl on his tongue as he kicked the dirt beneath his feet. He looked back to the wolves. The white wolf was walking away as the one with black fur sat and stared at Eric. Eric took a step back, the golden eyes intense—almost like a glare. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked the wolf, his voice a whisper on the wind. The wolf's eyes were glowing, making Eric's skull throb. He shook his head, glaring at the beast. "Oh, fuck off!" He picked up a small rock and threw it at the wolf, the animal lingering for a moment longer before sauntering off in the direction the other wolf went. Eric glanced to the guest house, one light flickering on in a room for but a moment before darkness swallowed it up. "Maybe I should stay away from her." He took a shaky breath, his hand running through his hair. "When this is all over—I'll stay away. As far as I can, I promise." There was a dark feeling in his chest, a heavy weight crushing his ribs as he stalked to the front door—his veins burning with a stinging fire, electricity running beneath his skin.

* * *

 **So things are intense. Just a little. They need to convince Johanna and Amity to join their side so they can have the numbers to beat not only Evelyn, but also David if he decides to come out to play.**

 **Things are not peachy with Eric and Tris :/ She's so confused and he did hurt her and she knows how much he's done for her but also how much he's done against her. She's just a mess. She's guilty over Uriah, she just killed someone else, there's a lot going on right now and she can't process it yet. But don't worry, they'll process it alright. Next chapter. :p**

 **Please remember I am not taking any more prompts, CamiP's prompt is the last one. There was a guest prompt for an eris one-shot and I might do it if things calm down between work and school but please don't be upset if I don't get to it.**

 **Follow/favorite/review; do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye!**


	18. an

Okay so this profile has been hacked. I dunno how long this will stay here or when they'll change the password.

But I have a new profile: DarkDesires101

I will try to continue my stories. There was a housefire and I lost all of the handwritten plans for them and my laptop fried so I dont have originals and they're no longer on here. So, it may be a while before I can continue them, I am so sorry. Love you all!

So, go to my new profile. I have new works I am working on to get myself back in the swing of things. I didn't abandon you. I just had a lot of stuff go down. Had to put my cat down, she was my baby. Then moved into a new house and the house burns down, like is reality real? I hand wrote my ideas and chapters for the stories and I lost it all. So, be patient with me please! In the meantime, I will have some new stuff up soon!

Love,

Darien :)


End file.
